Jackie Meets Jak
by jackiezedkiler
Summary: There was nothing special about Jackie. Well that was before a storm hit her little town while she was alone playing Jak 2 in her little brothers room. Now she's not so ordinary any more, not that she had any problem with being ordinary. She holds a power within her that can save or destroy all. USED TO BE PUBLISHED ON A DIFFERENT PROFILE! IS BEING EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N JAK DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER JACKIE. Please review!

-P.O.V. NO ONE IN PARTICULAR -

A T.V. and the occasional flash of lightning filled the otherwise dark room. A teenager sat on a rug on the floor with eyes glued to the screen. Not even taking them off to pick up a cup to sip its contents. The title of Jak 2 played across the screen. With controller in hand the teenager selected new game. The beginning cut scene started and so did something incredible.

-JACKIE'S P.O.V-

"Let's skip this cinematic foreplay I want to fuck!" I quoted from Stay Alive, one of my favorite horror movies. This was going to be the third time I played this game. The first time I played I just rushed through. The second time I didn't but there was still secrets that I hadn't unlocked. The first two times I played Jak 2 I had not played the first game Jak and Daxter. But I had just bought Jak and Daxter three days ago, and just beaten it this morning before school.

Of course I had decided to play Jak 2 again then play Jak 3 afterwards. I wanted to make better sense of the story throughout the games. Should have probably waited to get Jak and Daxter before I played Jak 2, which I had purchased about a month ago.

I was kind of obsessed with this game. Though for my own justification, it did basically have my name all over it. I mean my name was Jackie but my friends call me Jack. Jack and Jak sound the same they're just spelled differently so I count it close enough.

Most of the characters were likable. The controls were decent and the mini games and puzzles kept me entertained the whole time I played. The graphics weren't Skyrim quality but it was better than some games I've seen before, cough cough The Thing.

I was home alone, my mom was at the hospital with my brother. Now don't go harping on me for not going with my mom to the hospital. She has a lot of medical problems so she was constantly making trips to the E.R. The only reason my brother went with her was for the ride. At first I went with her every time but after a while you tend to not go as much and just hope for the best, besides hospitals make me nervous. Which is crazy seeing how I want to be a nurse working in a hospital when I get older.

The only sounds that could be heard in the house was my game, the patter of rain hitting the house and thunder. It was somewhere around ten at night. I was going to abuse this chance to play undisturbed, mom with health problems means her asking me to do things for her. Not that I mind, it's just it's nice to play undisturbed. Besides mom hates it when I stay up playing games past nine. Which means that at nine I turned my T.V. to zero and silence my gamer rage or snide remarks.

Lightning struck somewhere in the distance filling my room with its light. Less than a second pasted before thunder boomed so loud that the very house shook. This caused my heart to pick up in speed as I jerked my head in the direction of my window. 'Holy cow that was loud!'. I was at the part in the cut scene where Jak and the gang where flying into the Precursor Ring. 'Let's do the time warp again!' I sang in my head with a smirk.

Grabbing up my cup I took another mouthful and swished around the orange juice a bit before swallowing. A shiver clawed its way down my spine. The Precursor machine had just broken apart sending Jak and Daxter flying away from the others. Then suddenly a spark popped behind the TV and the screen flashed black momentarily before coming back to life.

'Well fuck all kinds of duck!' I thought as my heart dropped. You know that feeling of 'oh shit I'm so dead?' I was having that kind of feeling. When the screen came back alive the scene where Jak was flying towards a bright light was frozen with random misplaced squares of the scene littered on the screen. Panicked I crawled up on my hands and knees and pressed the PlayStation 2's power button.

Looking back now I realize that I was stupid to do that. I mean what if I got electrocuted? If only I had the good luck for that to happen. No, what really happens next makes me want to throw MYSELF into the nut ward.

A spark jumps from the green light of the power button and meets my finger. Crying out I yank my finger away and put it in my mouth. As I sat their nursing my finger I noticed something that scared me. The tingling feeling in my finger started to spread rather rapidly to the rest of my body. Slowly as I panicked my vision went black and my head went numb.

The sensation of being hurled in an unknown direction and the tingling sensation became the only thing known to me in the world. Eventually though, I was able to open my eyes and what I saw made me dizzy. I was falling towards an intense bright white light. As I neared the light I closed my eyes against it but it still burned my eyes.

*SMACK*

I came to a sudden stop when I hit what felt like concrete. I laid there for a few seconds before the stinging in my eyes subsided. Slowly I picked myself off the ground and stood up. 'Fuck, I'm going to be feeling that for a while!' Cradling my head I open my eyes and what greeted my eyes sent a fresh wave of panic. My mouth was open in a silent scream. 'What? Where am I?'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE Review NOT MANY PEOPLE READ JAK FANFICS SO THROW ME A BONE

I was in some sort of city, only this wasn't your average everyday city. There was levitating contraptions flying high above me. The people bustled around not in a rush but not seeming to want to dilly dally. Much like the people of New York City would do only there was one thing different about these people. Actually two things different, two very big long things different. Get your head out of the gutter! They were ears, like long elf ears!

"By the order of Baron! You are under arrest!" And that's when the shit came crashing down upon me. 'You have got to be fucking with me. The Krimson Guard.' It was Haven City...sweet. Good thing this was a dream...right?

Soon I was being surrounded by red suite wearing elves. I, not wanting to end up like Jak, raised my hands up. They held me at gun point as a hellcat pulled down by me. I was confused and scared, seeing a hellcat pull down next to me was an awesome sight to behold.

"Get in." Said a nameless Krimson Guard quite rudely. I had started to climb into the cage but the fucker decided to hit me in the back with the butt of his gun. This sent me sailing to the ground causing my glasses to fly off and break. 'Can someone say Velma moment?'

Cursing under my breath I picked myself off the ground and climbed into the hellcat. I didn't even try to pick up my glasses from the ground because it was currently under a guards foot. 'You ass!' The prick shut and locked the door the second I was in. I wrapped my hands around the bars as the hellcat floated up and headed off in who knows what direction. I was bored as I griped the bars watching the city pass. So I did something to entertain myself.

"Bad boys! Whatcha want whatcha want whatcha gonna do! When Sheriff John Brown comes for you!" Even though I was under arrest in the back of a hellcat I still smiled ear to ear. Really it was just perfect to sing this song. How could I not take this chance to sing this song? I know this situation I'm in is pretty serious but things can look better with a positive attitude. This just so happened to be my positive attitude.

"Quite back there!" I heard a gruff voice yell from the front of the hellcat. 'Hater!' I snorted but complied. It wasn't that long of a ride till we stopped. But the whole time I had to sit in that cage waiting I couldn't help but to think that maybe...just maybe this is real.

I mean I've never had a dream that felt this long or real. I mean my glasses got broken and getting hit in the back actually hurt, in fact it still hurt I think it's going to bruise. A Krimson Guard walked to me as we lowered down. Once we were just hovering over the ground he unlocked my door, grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out.

"HEY! No need for violence! I would have come without a fuss! I didn't even do anything wrong." I said as the asshole continued to drag me. 'Note to self all guards are asshole with sand in their vaginas.' I was led down various halls and past several cells. The whole place smelled awful and the conditions were unsanitary to say the very least. I was eventually thrown into a dark cell at the end of a hall.

The second I was shoved into the room I did a 180 and ran to the door but it was shut in my face. Really they needed to work on their manners, otherwise I'm going to show them all the meaning of rude bitch. Blowing the hair out of my face I grabbed at the bars and looked out at the retreating backs of my captors.

Eventually I got bored of staring out into an empty hall. So I turned around to snoop. The room was plain only containing two cots a toilet (thank you I really got to go!) And a person.

'Wait person!' I was instantly drawn to the figure that laid on the ground a few feet from myself. Which made me feel bad for not noticing him before. As I neared the person I was shocked to find that I knew him. Well not personally since this person was supposed to be a fictional character in a game. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Jak laid unconscious on the ground not even three feet from me. It was so exciting I would of jumped and fan-girled if I wasn't such a calm person. Not! It was the fact that every minute that ticked by scared me.'Dreams are never this detailed! Nor are they this long!'

Shaking my head to dispel those thoughts and I set myself to the task of putting Jak on a cot. It wasn't the easiest thing to do but I was able to drag him on my back. I bent at a 90 degree angle at my waist and walked with him to the nearest cot. I had to do this one day with my brother when he had gotten drunk and wouldn't get out of my room.

Once I was parallel to the cot, which didn't look that comfortable by the way. I rolled him off my back and put his feet up onto the cot. I sighed from the effort and turned to sit on the other cot that I now dub mine. I stared at him for I don't know how long before I got bored and started to feel like a creeper. So I made the corner suddenly interesting. Which was hard to do. I mean he didn't look cartoony yet the resemblance was on the dot. 'This is crazy, I need to wake up now! I'm scared.'

Let me just say that peeing in the same room as another person, conscious or not, is really hard to do. I really wished he would wake up soon though. I would like some company even if they're mute. I didn't want to be alone to think about this. I don't do well alone with my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I OWN NOTHING

I was fidgeting on my cot looking at the door when movement coming from my left caught my attention. I glanced over and saw Jak rolling over then sitting up cradling his head. 'Poor sucker, getting knocked the fuck out isn't that fun is it? Plus the whole hitting the pavement, which sucks too.'

I didn't move or make a peep, I just sat there watching him. What else was I supposed to do? Jump down his throat while he's in pain? It's not like he can speak anyways it would be like talking to a wall. Well that is if the wall could show facial expression and move around.

I watched him lift his head from his hands and scan the room. His eyes pasted over the door the toilet then finally over me. It was already really quiet in the cell but as he stared at me I swear the silence became deafening. I froze and held his gaze unblinkingly.

I don't know how long we were frozen like that. Thankfully he broke it off to get up and examine the door. He grabbed the bars and tried shaking them a bit. When that didn't work he started kicking the door. Which must have been painful judging by the metallic echoing ping that sounded from it. But if it was he didn't show any sign of it. Instead he continued to kick the shit out of the door.

'Don't bother, you're stuck here for the next two years if the games got it right. If that's the case I fear you're going to have the worse time of your life here.' My heart jerked violently in my chest at this thought. I really wish I could save him from what's going to happen to him. Not only that, I couldn't help wondering what was going to happen to me.

'Even though this might just be a dream I don't feel like dying or going through massive amounts of pain. It all felt too real but I refuse to entertain the idea that this was real. It can't be can it?' The only answer I got was a louder metallic pang and a grunt. I looked up from my feet and saw that Jak was ramming himself into the door trying to break it down. He backed up and charged the door once again but the door stood unyielding.

"HEY HEY HEY!" I jumped up from my cot and ran between Mr. Headstrong and the door. He almost collided with me but was able to stop himself. "If it's a fight you want, pick something else to do so with. I think the door is going to win." I said crossing my arms.

He frowned at me but turned around and parked himself on his cot. I sighed and climbed onto my own. We sat there for a while in what I felt was an uncomfortable silence. He was glaring at the door as if he could make it go away with his mind.

'I bet anything that he wishes he had laser vision just like Superman. Heck I wish I had it too!' I snorted as I thought of myself stomping around heaven city with lasers shooting out of my eyes. That daydream somehow turned into a super-sized me stomping around crushing buildings and screeching like Godzilla. 'If only!' I chuckled to myself.

When I glanced over at Jak he was looking at me as if I was crazy. 'Guess he's wondering how I could be laughing at a time like this.' Truthfully it was the only thing keeping me from having a panic attack. I don't think crying balled up in a corner till I passed out was a good first impression nor would it be productive.

"Sorry I was thinking about something funny. Don't mind me to much I get weird sometimes. But HEY I'm told there's never a dull moment with me around." I smiled brightly at him as I said this. He was no longer giving me that look but I could tell he didn't really trust me much. Which I guess I couldn't blame him for it. He was in another time and was scared and confused just like I was. So I decided the best course of action was to tell him my name.

"My names Jackie by the way. What's your's?" I said pretending not to know he's mute. Jak jumped up when he heard my name. I just smiled and choked down a giggle. He pointed to me and waved his hand.

"What?" I asked and his hand waving got more frantic. I had to bite back a 'is Timmy stuck in the well?' Comment. Really didn't want him mad at me. I just stared at him and eventually he face palmed. Moving his hand down his face slowly he took a deep breath and pointed to his throat.

"Ohhhhhhh! You can't speak. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I said. He shot me a dirty look which made me laugh. "I'm sorry it was just too perfect to pass up. So are we going to play a game to find out your name?" I asked. He nodded his head and sat down placing his elbows on his knees.

"Okay!" I started "A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J." I was stopped when he had nodded his head. "First letter j got it. Now for the second letter. A." Once again I was cut off by Jak nodding his head more vigorously this time. Not that I didn't expect it though I felt silly doing this when I already knew his name. I just didn't want to freak him out by just saying his name without him telling...err indicating what it was.

"Ja got it. Next letter. A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K." This time Jak clapped his hands and jumped up. I smiled at his antics. "Jak? That's cool my family calls me that only I spell it Jack." I beamed at him. He returned the smiled and sat back down. We sat there in silence since I didn't know what else to say.

After a while the door was open and a red headed ass munch walked into the room, aka Errol. He walked in with his hands clasped behind his back and nose slightly in the air. Two KG ( Krimson Guards) followed him like lost puppies.

"Hello! Hope you found everything to your liking. The Baron would like to give you his thanks for volunteering to become part of his experiments. Your sacrifice is much appreciated." He hissed sarcastically with mock courtesy. The very sight of him made me want to deck him but his voice made me want to do far worse. I didn't have to look at Jak to know he was glaring at this ass clown like I was.

"Take him." He said dropping the fake niceness in his voice. The KG instantly walked towards Jak as we both backed up. Soon his back hit the wall and mine quickly followed suit. I looked over at him. He looked like he was going to fight, his whole body posture screamed it. But when I looked into his eyes I saw fear.

I became enraged at this. I don't like violence. I was a very peaceful person but I could never just stand back and watch someone get hurt. Not when it was serious. So I did something stupid. I jumped in front of Jak and held my arms out blocking their path.

"Move out of the way." One of them warned. I couldn't tell which one said it because of their masks. It was kind of creepy but I stood firm.

"No." I stated widening my stance. I was just waiting for them to shove me, which they did. I was thrown to the side onto a cot. I looked up just in time to see Jak punch a KG in the gut but he was clocked over the head soon after. They dragged him by his elbow to the door while he was dizzy. This was my final chance to help him. I threw myself at the KG dragging Jak.

"I see you both got a lot of spirit. Don't worry though it'll soon be crushed. When he dies you can take his place in the chair." Errol spat out not lifting a finger otherwise as he turned around and walked out the door. I was pounding kicking and pulling at the guard trying to do anything to make him let go of Jak. He himself was still struggling to get free by the same method. At most I was just annoying him. The other one came up to me and hit me in the head with the end of his cattle prod like thing. Which caused my eyes to roll back into the back of my head. The last thing I remember is hitting the ground and the door shutting. In the words of jigsaw from saw one. GAME OVER.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I OWN NOTHING

Screaming startled me awake. I picked myself off the ground and flew at the door grabbing the bars. I began shaking them as I let tears stream down my face. The screams were blood curdling they echoed down the hall and into the cell. I knew whose screams they were.

I stopped shaking the door but the screams didn't stop. I walked in frantic circles in the room. Eventually I covered my ears...'wait they're elf ears?' I thought but my thoughts where scrambled by a particularly loud scream. Once again I was pacing the room covering my ears. I muttered no over and over again slowly getting louder and louder until I lost my breath.

I was on the cot rocking back and forth with my head on my knees when the screams suddenly stopped. If I thought I was scared before then I was petrified now. I instantly thought the worse. 'OMG he's dead!' Soon I could hear the door being unlocked and opened. I crawled backwards fearing that Errol would make good on his promise. I was relieved to see two KG drag Jak in unconscious.

They just dropped him on the floor not even two feet into our cell and walked out shutting the door behind them. I crawled off the cot and for the second time in one day dragged his body to his cot. Something told me this would become a ritual. There was no way this couldn't be real. It's been too long, my glasses broke and I was knocked out and woke back up still here. But how? Why? This isn't possible at least it shouldn't be.

I sat on the floor by Jak's cot and watched the rise and fall of his chest. 'At least he looks peaceful.' I thought as fresh tears trailed down my cheeks. I sat there staring at him like he would disappear if I didn't, like I could will his chest to rise and fall. What else could I do? I just turned eighteen I wasn't even out of high school! If all that wasn't enough how about you add the fact that I'm in another world.

Hours pasted, or so I think. My butt and legs had long since gone numb from the cold concrete floors. He didn't as much as twitch the only sign of life from him was his breaths. At least they weren't shallow or ragged. A guard had come in with two plates of mush and two Styrofoam cups with water in them.

I couldn't eat, my stomach was tied into knots. Besides the mush didn't look too appealing. It looked like cream of wheat but smelled like pork. How is that even possible? Eventually I got smart and grabbed my pillow and blanket from my bed. I sat on my pillow and wrapped my blanket around myself tightly. I set my chin on his cot as I sat there criss cross apple sauce with my hands in my lap. That's how I feel asleep that night.

When I woke up the tray of pork smelling cream of wheat was gone but the cups were still there. Which I was grateful for since I always woke up with cotton mouth. I stayed at my post making sure he didn't die. It was the slowest most agonizing thing I've ever been through. I did want him to die because if this was all real then we're screwed if he does.

While I was worrying over Jak I couldn't help but to let my mind wander home. 'Will I ever see my friends and family again?' That my friends, was the million dollar question. I cried a lot that day and was glad he was unconscious. I didn't want to seem weak to him he's got his own problems. He didn't need to comfort a little bitch who's crying over shit he probably wouldn't understand or wouldn't believe. 'Oh poor little Jackie, she's locked up in a different world with no way to get home or contact her family and friends. Yeah, that's totally worse than not knowing your parents, being mute, your friend turning into an ottsel and being thrown in jail to be experimented on painfully for the next two years. Which will affect him for the rest of his life. Grow up girl, there are people with shittier hands then you.' I sniffled trying to stop the flood gates of tears.

Hours passed, this time a tray of what looked like mashed potatoes and some form of meat mixed into it was brought in. They didn't bring in cups for us and I found out why when I did a more thorough inspection of the room. The toilet tank had a spigot on it. I don't know how I missed that one but I did.

A few more hours past me by and still no sign of movement. It was stressing me the fuck out. All I could do is sit here and wait. It made me feel so fucking worthless which made me cry more. I ended up crying myself to sleep. I dreamed that home my family was all in the living room watching TV but when I turned to my mom to talk to her she was gone. I was back in the cell but Jak was tied to the bed with his guts cut out. I panicked in my dream and scooped away until I hit something. I looked up to find a bloody Errol smiling insanely at me. He started to grab at me but I woke up before he could make contact.

'Well that made absolutely no sense.' I panted.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I OWN NOTHING.

I opened my eyes and instantly saw a pair of blue eyes staring intensely at me. I shot my head up and away which caused me to fall back onto my elbows. Jak peered down at me from his cot with a tired smile. 'He looks like shit.' I thought getting up. He was sweating and I could see him shaking with the effort to keep himself on his elbow. His hair was a rat's nest and he looked like he had never slept a day in his life.

He watched me as I picked up my blanket and pillow and threw them onto my bed. I stared at the mass on my cot and felt the need to actually make the bed. So with an angry huff I set to work. When I finished I turned to find Jak still watching me curiously.

"What?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. He just raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed and ran my hand threw my shoulder length fluffy brown hair. "Look might as well keep this hell hole clean. Besides it entertained me for like..." I paused counting out seven on my fingers before continuing. "Five seconds."

His chest shook with an almost soundless laugh. I threw my hands in the air with mock exasperation and plopped down onto my bed. We stayed in silence for a few minutes. I was inspecting my feet with my hands clasped on my lap.

After a bit I spread my feet apart and hunched over with my elbows on my knees. I looked over to Jak who had also sat up and was in a position similar to mine.

"Sup." I said flatly as I nodded my head once at him. He gave me a confused look. "How are you holding up?" I asked. He gave me a shrug and kept his face neutral. I critically inspected him from his toes to the hair on his head. He really did look like shit but all in all he looked like he would live, I think.

"You know you were out for two days. What dream were you having that was sooooo great you didn't want it to stop?" I asked jokingly this caused him to frown at me. "I'm just poking fun. I was scared you were going to die the whole time." I admitted. His frown soften but before I could make a sleeping beauty comment the door opened. I instantly jumped up and stood in front of Jak. One KG entered the room.

"Get moving." He gruffly said. I didn't move an inch and neither did Jak. The KG got impatient and grabbed for me. I tried getting out of his reach but failed miserably.

"Where are you taking us?" I tried to go for tough and defiant but it came out fearful and anxious.

"It's your blocks turn to hit the showers." He said shoving me out the door. 'Wow didn't expect him to actually answer me...progress.' Jak was soon pushed out alongside me. He looked like he wanted to kick some ass but he was still weak from whatever those fuckers did to him. So we were lead throw hallways until we reached an open area there were benches but no lockers. On the far wall was two doors I could only assume that they were girls and boys shower rooms at least I hoped.

There was at least fifty other people. The men far outnumbered the women three to one at least. They didn't make an attempt to separate us. I assumed they're going to let us get into the shower room then strip. I soon found myself to be mistaken.

"Start striping." A KG stated. I instantly started shaking. 'What? No way! I am not getting naked in front of men. The guards I would of tolerated but other inmates? Nope that my sir is where I draw the line. But in all honesty what could I do?'

So I stared down at the ground and started slowly getting undressed. I tried my hardest to pretend that I was home in my bathroom alone. After I was stripped down I stood there shaking waiting for the guard to tell me what else to do.

"Jak? Word of advice...don't drop the soap." I whispered towards his direction. I didn't make a move to see if he heard me. We were eventually ordered into the showers. To my dismay they did not separate the girls from the boys.

I wasn't able to keep my eyes casted down because I had to find a spot in the showers. It was just an open room with shower heads lined up on the walls. To their credit there was handles below each shower head. I was the last one in which was a blessing and a curse.

It was a blessing because that means when I did look up all I saw was the backs of naked men and like two women. The curse of it was that I saw the backsides of men and a few woman. I looked to my left to spare my burning eyes. Unfortunately instead of seeing the safe plain not naked human wall I saw Jak.

My luck was further worsened when he made eye contact with me. Have you ever made eye contact with a person, who you have only known for a few days, while naked? Well if you have I know your pain. If you haven't then thank whatever god you worship because it's the most embarrassing thing that could happen.

Red dusted his cheeks and my face felt like someone squirted hot sauce on it. I was keeping my eyes from going below his shoulders. I quickly decided to turn away and find a spot on the wall. I really didn't want to accidentally see something I shouldn't.

Which is going to be hard since I was surrounded by said things I'm not suppose to see. I was able to take a corner which meant that I could keep my face in it. I chanced a glance to the door to see if there was even a guard standing watch. There was which was strongly comforting to me.

There was a holder on the wall with a bar of soap on it. I turned on the water up to a luke warm and began washing myself down. The water turned black around my feet from the stuff that had caked onto it from walking around. 'I thought my concrete floors were bad, geez.'

Luckily I was able to scrub my scalp and rinse off my body before the water was cut off. 'Looks like we only get a certain amount of time.' I thought blinking the water from my eyes. I slowly trailed the upper wall to the door. The people were exiting the showers. I was going to wait a bit to be the last one out.

"You their stop standing around and get out here." I heard a voice say. I jumped at the roughness in his tone but started heading out the door as I counted tiles. Once again in the room with the benches. I could hear a few people chattering and the wet steps of several feet.

While I was staring at the ground a bundle of cloths were placed into my hands. They weren't black so I instantly hated them but I still put them on.

"Jak? Do me a solid and tap my shoulder when everyone else is dress. If you're wondering why I'm asking you its cause more than half the population here is of your gender." I said of course I didn't get an answer but he did tap my shoulder a few minutes later. Hesitantly I looked up and found that everyone was clothed and were heading out the room escorted by other KG.

"Thanks." I said giving him a small smile.

"Let's go prisoners. Back to your cells." Said a Krimson fucker and no, not the awesome kind of Crimson fucker this was spelled with a K not C. I shot Jak a side glance before following the guard. Through the halls we were lead again until we stopped at a door I assumed was our cell. The guard handed both of us a roll of toilet paper before opening our cell door.

Once we were let in and the door was shut behind us I turned to Jak and said. "Well that was awful. I've never been surrounded by that many naked people in my life." He just shook his head before plopping down on his cot. I shrugged and followed his lead. "At least we got butt paper, you know for when we have a stuffed nose." I giggled lightly. "Ahhh just kidding."

I was exhausted mentally and emotional. Jak on the other hand was probably both physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted. I mean he doesn't ever get the chance to tell someone how he feels. Now that he's here in a strange place separated from his friends and family he must be so scared. 'Huh looks like were in the same boat.' I thought before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I OWN NOTHING

Two years, that is how long I've been in here. Two years, two fucking years. Two years of this cell, of the weekly showers, of shitty food, of taking Errol's shit. Two years of watching Jak get dragged off to the chair only to come back weak and in pain. He's gotten to the point that he stays conscious now but he still gets dragged back.

My brown hair is now to the small of my back. I've lost a considerable amount of weight and gained some muscle. This was thanks to Jak, he would do pushups and sit ups. You know shit like that and after a while I got bored of watching him so I joined him.

Jak changed to, he no longer looked like he did from the game Jak and Daxter the Precursor Legacy. He looked like he does in Jak two. Which made me hopeful and nervous at the same time. I knew how he would get out but how would I get out? Perhaps he comes back for me then leaves.

Screams filled the air in my cell. I no longer cried over my family, I was pretty sure they were safe and that was good enough in the end. Jak on the other hand, I cried for him because he wasn't. I have given up hope of going home or finding out how I got here. I'm just trying to survive. Tears silently streamed my face as I sat in the corner of the room on my cot.

Eventually the screams stopped which in returned caused my heart to stop. I sat in fear waiting for the door to open. To see Jak be dragged into the room and thrown down like always. But more time than usual passed and I started to panic as I thought of the worst case.

Seconds ticked by painfully as my heart hammered into my ears but the door stayed motionless. I started to hear commotion coming from outside. I jumped up and looked out the bars hoping to see the KG carrying Jak.

Heck if Errol's ass was with them I would still be happy but what I saw did nothing to soothe my nerves. There was blinking red lights and guards walking around franticly. 'He's breaking out.' I thought tightly gripping the bars. I decided to sit down on my cot and wait to see what happens.

It was half an hour before the door open causing me to jump up off my cot. Errol entered the room with a blank face followed by his two KG lapdogs. A lumped formed in my throat as he walked closer to me stopping about two feet from me.

"Looks like you'll be taking your friends place in the chair." He said as he gave me a smile but it wasn't a pleasant one. My eyes widen and my mouth opened but no scream left my throat. To say I was scared shit less was an understatement.

"Take her." He said flatly causing the KG to advance on me. I braced myself for a fight as they neared. If they think I would come peacefully they had another thing coming. As one reached for me I smacked his hand away. While I was doing that the other one had moved to my side and tasered me in the side.

I fell to the floor convulsing in agony. The two guards grabbed an arm each and dragged me out of the room. They lead me down the hall and up and flight of stairs. When we reached the top we made a right and that's when I saw it, the chair. I began franticly trying to yank away from them but to no avail. 'No no no please I don't wanna die.' I couldn't help the tears and sobs that escaped me. I just kept thinking that I was going to die here.

'He didn't come for me. He left me here alone.' I thought as I began to sob harder. They forced me onto the chair and started strapping me down. 'I guess I'm happy that he's safe but then again. This is gonna suck I just know it.'

"Let's see if you can survive like your friend did or die like the others before you." He said as he turned a lever down. The machine above me hummed and came to life.

"Dark warrior cycle beginning." Said a computer voice. I tugged against my restraints fully knowing that I couldn't escape but I couldn't just not try. Suddenly an arch of purple electricity hit me square in the chest.

The pain wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. In fact I didn't scream I just sobbed loudly from the pain. I begged to be let go none the less. 'Why doesn't this hurt as bad as it should?' I thought to myself. It felt like I was being slammed in the chest with a hammer. It felt like forever I was on that chair. Though I know better than that it was only about fifteen minutes. At long last the machine slowed down to a stop and I heard the computer voice say.

"Cycle complete." As I was being released from my restraints I could hear Errol's ass talking to me.

"Impressive. You didn't even scream once. What a pity. Oh well the Baron will be pleased to hear this. You may be the key to the dark warrior program. Take her back" He said walking off. I glared at his retreating back with fury.

I wanted to kick his ass for this. I can't imagine how painful it was for Jak. It really didn't make sense though. Why didn't I have the same if not worse reaction to dark eco like he did? Never mind that I can figure that out later. Right now I need to get out of here but how?

*Kill them* came a soft whisper. I brushed it off as I was being dragged down the stairs again though I didn't feel the need to. *Rip them.* Came the same voice I looked around for the source but couldn't find it. 'What the fuck?'

*KILL THEM ALL!* the voice screamed. A wave of intense hatred washed over me as I sneered. I started to envision the possible ways I could kill the KG dragging me. Then my vision turned purple and the KG beside me turned a glowing lavender. It was like I could see their body heat. I could feel my teeth and finger nails extending.

I felt like I could fight a bear and win. I stomped down my feet and jerked back breaking free from my captors. They whirled around to grab me again but I punched one of them in the head so hard his helmet dented. 'Wow! Didn't think I was that strong!' I thought as he hit the ground out cold. I dodged the other guy's cattle rod and pushed him to the ground and swiped at his face. He was able to avoid me taking his head off but my claws ripped off his mask. I was going to plunge my hand into his ribcage but stopped.

*Do it!* the voice hissed. 'No he's human too!' I thought shaking my head and backing away. *Kill him!* it insisted. 'NOOO!' I took off running. I ran down the halls taking random turns here and there. It wasn't long before red flashing lights were lighting the place. But I saw them as faint glowing spots on the walls. Everything was so hazy yet so sharp like I wasn't really there yet I was.

I sped up desperate to get away before they can catch me. I eventually got to a door down a dead end hall way. Not wanting to turn back I pushed the door open and experienced something I haven't in two years. Fresh air! My heart took flight as I looked into the night sky. I was free from that hell!

Now all I had to do is figure where to go. That in and of itself would be like pulling teeth. Who could I turn too? The only person I know is Jak and I didn't exactly remember the city layout from the game. So who could I go to that would hide me or even believe me? That's when it hit me.

'Onin!' It was perfect she would believe me and then help me I'm sure of it. She may even be able to take me back home! My heart felt light as a feather as I took off down the street. I kept to the shadows and avoided the KG like the plague. Which was easy with my new sight.

I pasted by several holographic with the Barons symbol on it speaking of two fugitives that were highly dangerous. I ignored these but become nervous. I slowed my run to a speed walk. If I was right then if I kept going left and down I would eventually come to her tent. The whole town looked familiar to the game but it was more detailed. If my vision wasn't the way it was and I wasn't in danger I would have explored and soaked up everything I could.

Eventually I reached the part of town where a ramp went through that part of town. Only problem is that I didn't have a pass key. Just barging through would cause the KG to rain down on me like no tomorrow. That in no situation is a good idea.

I paced around scratching my head trying to think of a way to get through undetected. 'How the hell do I get to there?' The sun was just starting to rise when I decided to get off the streets and onto the roof tops. I had less of a chance of getting caught up there.

I climbed my way up onto a pretty low building and then jumped up to a ledge of a taller building and hoisted myself up. I stood there on the roof tops with the light of the sun shining down on me. The light shined off the metallic roofs. I looked out over the city and noticed something. There wasn't any check points up here.

Smiling in triumph, I set a coarse over the buildings that would get me passed the check point and closer to my goal. It took a lot of climbing, jumping and a few close calls but I made it. Now that I was passed the check point I climbed down in between two buildings. They were close enough together to let me brace my legs and arms on either wall or shimmy down.

My hand slipped about half way down and I went falling the rest of the way down. I picked myself up off the ground and limped out onto the streets. I scanned each and every corner of that sector of the city. It took until the sun was in the middle of the sky to actually find her tent. I sighed in relief as I caught sight of it. 'Finally!' I thought dragging myself into the tent.

The tent was filled with all sorts of creepy voodoo crap. Onin was smiling at me from her mat on the ground. I looked around her for Pecker but didn't find him. 'How the hell am I supposed to communicate with her if the bird monkey isn't here?'

"SSSQQQUUUAAAAAKKKK! And what do you think you are doing?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I OWN NOTHING!

Pecker was standing at the entrance of the tent with his wing/hands on his hip. I exhale through my mouth and inhaled deeply through my nose.

"I need Onin's help." I pleaded to him. He squawked then flew to a perch right beside Onin. She still had that happy smile on her face. She clapped her hands sending what I knew to be blue glitter flying two inches from her hands in every direction. Except it looked a white color since I still had my strange purple heat seeing vison. Which had its advantages but was starting to get annoying. I hope this wasn't permit. Onin began to do a series of hand signals.

"Onin says she is happy to meet you. She hopes you are faring well yaddy yadda. She says you should not be here yet you belong here." Pecker said watching Onin's hands.

"Wait? That doesn't make sense? I belong but I'm not supposed to be here? Can you break that down for me please? I think being in prison has rotted my brain." I interjected. I was desperate to get any information I could get. I needed an explanation for everything.

"Yes yes. She says that you belong here now because of the changes your body went through coming here. The second you came to our world you have become the key to saving it."

"Wait? Are you saying I can never go back home." I said as my chest filled with lead.

"Yes. She..." He didn't get to finish his sentence because I covered my mouth as I began sobbing loudly. I clasped to the ground and curled into a ball. 'I'm never going to see them again. I'll never graduate from high school or go to college!'

The tent was silent except for the sounds of my sobs. Pecker flew down from his perch and landed beside my head. He put a hand on my head but said nothing. Gradually I regain control over my emotions and sit up on my knees. My sobs reduced to small hics and then after a couple of deep breaths I stopped crying.

"I'm sorry." I said wiping my tear streaked cheeks and sniffling.

"It's okay. Things will be difficult but in the end it will make you stronger. Onin says that you have strange powers that she herself can't fully help you with. For that you must seek the Oracle." He said seriously.

"Okay what can you teach me? I kind of want to learn as fast as possible." I said crawling to her on my hands and knees till I was two feet away. I got into my familiar gaming position, which was criss cross.

"Well, first you must clear your mind of all thoughts. Let yourself relax as much as you can. Find your inner peace. Once you have done this your senses should heighten." Pecker said without Onin giving any hand signs but I guess he already knew about this stuff too. After all he does hang out with her basically twenty four-seven.

I allowed myself to relax. Slowly the muscles in my legs, arms and neck relaxed. My back soon relaxed making me slump over. Next I fought to clear my mind, which was almost insanely hard to do. Thoughts of my home family and friends didn't want to leave.

A few tears spilled down my face as I fought to forget. 'I'll forget it for now but I promised to never forget them completely.' And with that, all thoughts dispersed from my mind. I could hear the breathing of Pecker, Onin and myself. I could even hear the crunch of dirt coming from walking people outside. It was so peaceful there was no fear or worries.

I could live the rest of my life like this. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw Onin smiling at me. Only she was no longer a violet white color but now she was in color. I inwardly sighed in relief.' Thank god it wasn't forever!'

"Good now that you have gone back to normal Onin can now get a better sense of you." Pecker translated. Onin touched a finger to the middle of my forehead. A tingling sensation washed over me as she did so and it wasn't very pleasant. Don't get me wrong it didn't hurt. It just felt like I was being stripped naked, which I've got used to in prison. This though, this was more intrusive.

None the less I held still and tried not to fidget from discomfort. She held her finger there for a minute then closed her eyes and raised her head. Slowly her smile grew wider and wider. Until an almost toothless grin was on full display on her face. Her smile soothed my nerves.

Finally she opened her eyes and she removed her finger from my persons. She started rapidly began weaving signs sending her blue dust flying everywhere. The whole time I reviled in the sight of the blue glitter. It really was a huge comfort seeing normally again. How would I draw again if all I could see where shades of purple? Pecker watched with intense concentration at her hands.

"Rrraaahhhh! Slow down woman your starting to not make sense!" He scolded. She just frowned and paused for a second before continuing a little slower this time. I feel like I should have a derp face (0_0) taped to my face the whole time. Cause all this shit was flying over my head.

Pecker watched on as Onin did her version of ranting. I was kinda anxious to know what she was saying. 'Better not be talking shit!' I thought humorously. Eventually she stopped and Pecker turned to look at me. He rubbed his chin and examined me before shaking his head. 'What? Why you shaking your head?' I thought as a stab of anxiety and self-consciousness hit my chest.

"You should go to the Oracle as soon as possible, but you can't continue walking around in your prison cloths. You'll be noticed, it was a wonder you didn't. I will take you to someone that can hook you up with cloths and even a place to sleep at night. You may have to work for him though." Pecker said finally.

'I wonder who it is. Oh well I'll find out soon. Most likely the Underground.' Pecker flied up and landed on my right shoulder. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Go on! I don't have all day!" He snapped. I frowned at him but began walking out of the tent. The sun was just shy from the middle of the sky but I wasn't sure if it was afternoon or not. I decided to once again take to the roof tops, which got me a compliment from Pecker. I hopped, tip toed and climbed my way over the city towards where Pecker was directing me. I was at 'L' shaped building when he told me to get down. I complied with his wishes using a pole and a barrel to get down.

When I touched ground Pecker pointed somewhere. I followed his feather errrr...finger. He was pointing to a wooden little shop. In big neon purple lights was strange symbols. It had five wooden stools around its counters. Fish was stringed up behind the counters. 'Brutter's shop?' I thought as I walked closer to it. Sure enough the big loveable lurker popped out of what seemed like nowhere.

"Customers yes? Brutter has finest fishs in town! You try you like Brutter promise." He said from behind his stand. He gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen. I couldn't help but to beam at him. He was just so cute even his speech patterns were cute!

"No!" Pecker retorted rather rudely. "Onin has sent her here in order to get a job. Also she needs a new set of cloths and a place to sleep." I frowned at Pecker about to ask him who pissed in his cheerios but was cut off by Brutter.

"I's can give you jobs and cloths and a place to sleep! Brutter has couch but it's not very comfortable! Brutter will be back with pretty cloths for you! You see you like!" And with that he was running off to god knows where. 'He doesn't even know my size!'

"Well this is where I leave you. Once you have gone to the Oracle come back and speak with Onin again." He said before he flew off my shoulder and over the roof tops back. Great I was alone...again! I sighed and decided to sit up in the counters and swing my legs over the other side. I jumped down and snooped around.

'Something smells fishy.' Hahahaha get it because I'm surrounded by fish. There was also seasonings and vegetables in barrels around the back and a barrel of, I'm guessing by the spout, liquid. 'Actually I wouldn't mind some fish.' I though as my mouth watered. All I had for the last two some odd years was prison food, of you could call it that. I was snooping through the selves under the counters when a loud voice caused me to bang my head on the counter as I jumped up, or tried to.

"Pretty lady! Brutter found some pretty clothing for you. You like Brutter promises." He said opening a hatch door on his counter and stepping through. He was smiling as he stepped up to me presenting the bundle of cloths.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I OWN NOTHING

"Thanks! Um...where can I change?" I said looking around, there wasn't a place for me to dress really.

"Don't worry Brutter find you place to dress?" He said as he grabbed a tarp from under the counters. He then hooked a string from the wooden beam of his stall to a nail in the wall of a building. I watched him unmoving the whole time. 'It's like when your parents make you dress on the beach and hold a towel up to give you privacy. Only I guess its better since he's not going to be holding it up.

"Here you dress behind." He said when he finally finished. I just shrugged and went behind the make shift wall. I didn't doubt Brutter's honor he didn't seem like the type to peek. Once behind the safety of the tarp I discarding my tattered and torn prison garb. I began putting on the bundle of cloths I was provided with. It consisted of a loose fitting tank top, black suspenders, a fluffy red skirt, black and white striped tights and fingerless black gloves. Everything fit nicely and I was very impressed with Brutter's sense of style. The shoes were black wedges that were only an inch high. I stepped out from behind the tarp and held my hands out. I inspected myself and turned around and looked over my shoulder to inspect my back. 'Yep, I looked awesome!'

"Ohhhhh! Little lady looks very cute in her tutu!" He gushed waving his hands in the air before he slapped his hands to his face. I scrunched up my eyebrows as I looked at him. 'Little lady? Cute?'

"Umm...thanks I guess." I blushed and looked away from him.

"Oh Brutter almost forget! Here you go!" He said pulling out a red scarf from his jacket pocket. I took it from him, it was a nice blood red. I ultimately decided to tie it to my waist and make a bow out of it that laid on my right hip. Smiling I looked up at Brutter who smiled back at me.

"Well? What's my job?" I asked.

"Oh yes! You job is to help me prepare fishs and to serve the customers!" He answered before taking down the tarp.

"Sounds easy enough!" I said watching as he folded up the tarp and stowed it under the counters again. He then walked to the back and when he came back he was holding a white apron out for me. I took it and put it on.

"First we must clean out the fish! Then we remove bones. Once we finish with that we season it and put it onto iron pan or fryer." He said as he griped a fish hanging from a line and slit open its belly. I wrinkled my nose as the smell of fish intensified. 'Good thing the fish smell doesn't bother me that bad.' I watched as he chopped off the head and tail and gutted it. 'Eeewwww! Fish guts!' He continued by grabbing a knife from its hook on the wooden beam.

"To season you put a sprinkle of salt, a dash of lemon pepper and chopped chives. Then you wrap in foil and place in oven. If you fry then you dip fish in batter and drop into frying basket. Once light turns red you dip basket in." He said showing me where everything that I needed was. Really he was killing me over here I'm starving!

He finished preparing the fish leaving two pieces of raw meat. With one he seasoned and with the other he dipped in the batter. He wrapped up the seasoned one and popped it into the oven, which was already on. The battered one he put into the basket and put it over the oil.

"Bake seasons one for ten minutes. Batter ones for two. I also do french fries and rice!" He said happily. It really seemed like he loved his job. To be honest I love sea food so this job might be a blessing in disguise.

"Okay! I know how to make rice but how do you do your French fries are they already cut?" I asked feeling so lucky that I was able to get a job I could most likely do. I was eager to learn how to do it correctly. This was my first job after all.

"No no! Brutter makes everything fresh! I have cutter that makes the perfect shapes for fries! You see watch!" He said waving me to follow as he made his way to the other side of the shop. Then he hefted up a sack of potatoes and pulled out a circular utensil that looked sort of like an apple cutter. Only its blades made up tiny squares. He didn't bother peeling the potato he just put it on the counter and pushed down on it with the cutter.

"After you is done place into this bowl. Once bowl is full you put into other basket and fry." He said handing me the cutter. I started cutting potatoes which was pretty easy. The bowl was filled in no time at all. I put the bowls contents into the basket and put it over the oil. The light on the other fryer was on so I looked around for a clock.

Once I found one noted the time and informed Brutter of the time I was putting in the fish. As I lowered them into the oil it made a satisfying crackling and popping sounds. My stomach growled at the sight so I checked what Brutter was doing. He humming while he was boiling rice in a big pot. The smells of cooking over powered the fishy smell I had noticed earlier and that really didn't help me at all. So I broke down and asked.

"Hey Brutter?"

"Hmmmm? Yes little lady?" He asked putting a lid over the pot.

"Can I get some fish and fries? I'm really hungry." I said. I hadn't eaten anything for going on two days now. I watched Brutter's face as he looked at me. At first it was blank but then it exploded it to a big delighted smile.

"Sure! Working on empty stomach bad! Brutter thinks especially when working with food! Come sit! I'll have food ready in just a few moments." He gestured for me to sit on a stool outside as he moved over to the fryers. He dipped the fries into the oil.

Sure enough within a few minutes a hot plate of food was slid over the counter to me. 'It looks like heaven!' I thought almost crying. Brutter stood on the other side of the counter watching me. I took the fork that was given to me and took a piece off. I popped it into my mouth and my eyes widen. It was fucking delicious! I hastily took in another fork full into my mouth. After that I tasted a fry and found that that too was amazing.

"This is the best thing I have ever eaten Brutter! Thank you so much!" I said swallowing then jumping up and hugging him from over the counter. I couldn't help myself, it was that good.

"Butter is happy little lady likes my fish. I dash salt and vinegar on the fries once they done." He beamed after I removed myself from him. I sat back down and took a few fries and shoved them into my mouth. After I destroyed my plate full of heaven I was once again behind the counters making fries, cleaning the counters and tools. I was so giddy about having a job I felt normal for once in the last two years. We had a total of ten customers, two of which were KG. It was nerve racking having to serve them with a smile on my face and hope that they didn't recognize me. The sun was drifting dangerously low in the sky. Brutter and I had just finished cleaning up shop and eating dinner.

"So how far do you live?" I asked as Brutter walked off through the thinning crowds.

"Not far block or two away." He said looking back at me. He wasn't lying because after two blocks he took out a set of keys and unlocked a door. I followed him inside and studied my surroundings as he shut and locked the door.

There was a couch that was printed plaid tan and blue. On either side was little tables. He actually had a TV which was amazing but most likely never used. There was an open kitchen that had a table and two chairs. There was only one door in the entire place. And when I looked around again I noticed a bed sitting up against the far wall behind what was the living room.

"It's a one room apartment?" I asked scanning over the place one more time.

"Yes! That is couch I speaked of. Bathroom is right here." He said passing me and sitting down on the bed. 'Well it is kinda cozy.' I thought. I sat down on the couch and found it wasn't too uncomfortable. When I laid down on it I found it was just like my gaming couch at home. I sighed as thoughts of home filled my head as I stared at the ceiling. This was a normal thing I might not cry about them anymore but they haunt me at night and in my sleep. I looked over at Brutter who had made himself comfortable on his bed.

"Goodnight Brutter." I said rolling over onto my side.

"Goodnight little lady!" I hear him say before he clapped his hands and the lights when out. I jumped not expecting this. 'Holy shit! Clap on, clap off lights! I've got to mess around with this when I got the time!' I though as a smile spread across my face. I probably fell asleep like that.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I OWN NOTHING

I woke up and peeled open an eye to find Brutter all up in my face. I laid there with one eye open staring dumbly up at him.

"Waky waky little lady!" He said happily getting even more into my face. I opened my other eye and sat up in bed. Yawning, I stretched out my body and got up.

"It's too damn early for this shit!" I said sleepily.

"Brutter thinks it never to early! Come I make food!" He said walking over to the table. It had two bowls of what looked like lucky charms only without the marshmallows. 'Oh well I like the brown parts anyways.' With my eyes in slits I sat down at the table and began digging into my cereal. 'It looks like lucky charms but taste like cheerios! Good god it is a puzzlement!'

"Today we go to Big Mans. Brutter pay to free brothers." He said once we were both done. I followed him out the door bright eyed and bushy tailed. We didn't walk to his shop instead he began leading me to an unknown place. I assume it was to the 'Big Man's house' I just hoped it wasn't too far away.

It took at least an hour for us to reach south town. Brutter had a pass but I didn't so I had to climb up onto the roof top...again! Really was getting tired of having to do this all the time. I finally getting past the check point I tried to find a place to drop down without breaking my legs but found none. I looked down a Brutter who was walking off, oblivious as could be.

"Hey! HEY!" I had to yell to finally get his attention. He looked around and I couldn't help laughing at his confusion. He must have heard me because he finally looked up at me.

"What you doing up there?" He asked looking up at me shielding his eyes from the sun.

"I don't have passes so I climbed the building to get through them. But now I can't get down." I shouted down at him.

"Oh..." He trailed off as he frowned. We stood there like that for a while. Finally Brutter's face lit up and he walked up to the building I was on and held out his hands. I blinked down at him in disbelief. Then I busted a gut laughing. 'Omg he's funny! He doesn't serious think I'm going to jump.' When I regain my composer I look down to see Brutter smiling up at me in the same position. 'He's serious...'

"Brutter! I'm not jumping down." I talked down to him.

"Brutter catches you! Not worry promise!" He said. I sighed and weighed my options and ultimately I decided to take a chance. So I put out my foot to simply walk off but I couldn't do it. 'Fuck! Okay okay I just gotta trick myself.' I took a deep breath and calmed myself. 'Hey look at that over there!' I turned to look over my shoulder. 'What? Where?' And with that I fell forward and downward to the ground. I had to choke down a scream as I feel I twisted myself where I was falling back first. I had just started to panic when I suddenly jerked to a stop.

"See Brutter catches." He said beaming down on me. The second he let me down to the ground I took several steps away from him. Brutter didn't think nothing of it because he just continued walking on. I hesitantly followed him as I calmed my rapidly beating heart. We arrived at the docks and made a turn. I appreciate the view of the sun reflecting over the water. The people that walked pasted me seem so...melancholy. It was really depressing.

Before I knew it we were standing outside of the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon. 'I should have seen it coming.' I though face palming myself. Brutter headed inside but I stayed out to get a closer look at the hip hog. When I finally went to walk in I bumped into someone and was sent onto my ass.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going..." I smoothed down my skirt and looked at the person but trailed off. My jaw dropped as my eyes beheld Jak and Daxter.

"Jackie?" He said wide eyed. Daxter jumped down off Jak's shoulder and padded up to me.

"You know her Jak?" He asked looking from him to me. He began checking me out which caused my face to heat up but I rolled my eyes. 'Typical Daxter.'

"Jackie? Is that really you? How did you get out?" He asked holding a hand out for me. I took it and he helped me up to my feet.

"Theeee one and only! How I got out isn't important Jak." I said while I dusted the back of my skirt off. I didn't want him to know about me being experimented on. I felt guilty for lying but I knew he would blame himself in some way if he knew what happened.

"Hold the phone just one minute!" Daxter shouted from between us. We both looked down at him as he crossed his arms." Is this the chick you were talking about?"

"Yeah it is. What are you doing Jackie and why aren't you surprise I can talk?" He asked crossing his arms. 'Opps forgot that he doesn't know I know what's going to happen.'

"Because what are the odds of meeting someone who looks exactly like the Jak I know? Besides he said your name confirming it." I said covering my tracks. Daxter had crawled back onto his place on Jak's shoulder.

"Well any friends of Jak's is a friend of mine. Names Daxter by the way but you can call me Orange Lightning." He said. I wanted to squeal and hug him but I knew I would look weird so I stayed natural. He was extremely cute and so...Daxter though.

"Okay then Orange Lightning. It's nice to meet you." I said.

"You still haven't answered why your here." Jak said frowning as I tried to step around him but failed when he moved in my way.

"I'm here with a friend he's paying Krew. I'm going to try getting a job from him. I kinda want to get a weapon." I huffed as I tried to go around him only to be blocked once again.

"Oh a woman who fights. I can appreciate that." Daxter said nonchalantly. 'You can appreciate almost anything with boobs.' I said getting angry.

"Move please..." I glared at them and as I did I could feel my teeth and finger nails enlarged again. I panicked and tried to stop it but I couldn't. I stared up at Jak and saw his eyes widen as my 'Predator Vision' or so I have named it, kicked in. Shit, I'm not easy to piss off but there are small things that get under my skin.

"Wooow! Jak she's all dark and scary like you get." Daxter said jumping behind his shoulder and pointing at me. Jak tensed as if he was anticipating me to pounce on him.

"Don't worry I don't bite. At least not you." I said pinching the bride of my nose.

"They put you to the chair?" He growled out. I ducked my head and looked away. 'Geez I'm the monster thing but he's the one being scary.' I huffed.

"Yes. They came for me a little after they took you. You escaped so I was next on the chopping block. I escaped when they were taking me back to our cell." I said finally looking up at him.

"I'm so sorry Jackie I should of came and got you too." He said as he looked down on me with sadden eyes. Then he suddenly furrowed his eyebrows and stared at me.

"It's not your fault. You're not the one who strapped me down in that chair. "I said putting my hand on his shoulder. I could tell he still felt guilty but I would work on it. I closed my eyes blanked my mind and found peace. I felt my claws and fangs retracted. When I opened up my eyes everything was back to normal. I went to move around him but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"I see you again. I still have things to ask you." I heard him say but didn't look back. He removed his hand and I could hear the clop of his boots as he walked away. I walked into the Hip Hop Heaven Salon to find Brutter and Krew arguing over payment. Brutter was insisted that his offer was generous but Krew obviously had different plans.

This shit continued for a good hour or so before they both came to a set price. Then they spent the next thirty minutes making plans on when and where the hellcat's with the Lurker slaves were going to go. I was bored to tears during this time but I kept silent and sat in a booth.

Finally Brutter payed Krew. Brutter was just out the door when Sig came strolling in. He had a bag slung over his shoulder most likely filled with trophies. I had told Brutter on the way here that I would be hanging out.

"Oi. Krew I want to know what do I got to do to get a gun around here?" I said walking up to him casually

"Mmmmhhhhhh. Guns you say. Well I guess you can work for me on night's ehhh?" He said eyeing me up. I almost puked as he did this but I pushed it down.

"Sorry but I was thinking something more kick ass." I wanted to say physical but was scared of his reply. He looked at me for a minute.

"There is a man who owes me money. I want you to go with Sig here and collect my money, do whatever you have to. He surrounds himself with people and has friends in the guard. Get me my money and I get you a gun eeehh." He said breathing deeply after every sentence. Really if Jak doesn't kill him his heart would give out shortly after.

"I can live with that." And with that I turned to Sig.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I OWN NOTHING.

"So you're looking for a piece huh? Well you came to the right place." Sig said. He walked to the back of the bar and pulled out a pistol. It looked nice and all. I kind of was glad they didn't give me a gun like Jak's, I don't think I could handle it. He walked up and handed it to me. I took it noticing how light it was. I thought guns were like super heavy.

"It's not the most powerful but it'll get the job done. It takes yellow eco bullets. DON'T put other types of eco bullets in it." He said. I looked at the gun in every angle, except down the barrel, until I knew every inch of it. I looked down at myself to find a place to put it but besides in the waist of my skirt there was none. I did that with my tablet but it was with pants and it would fall into them. It never fell to the ground because it would get caught by the tongue of my shoe.

I really didn't want the gun to drop and fire or something. 'Where the hell am I supposed to put this shit. It's not going in my bra because I like what boobs I have.' Suddenly something was shoved in my face. Surprised I trailed the arm holding what looked like a gun holster and pouch. He didn't look too impressed.

I smiled shyly and mumbled a quick thanks before taking it from his hands. Both were black and had two straps. They could only fit my arms or thighs and since drawing my gun from my arm would be weird I strapped both to my thighs. Honestly they felt good and made me feel like a bad ass.

Sig started for the door with me in tow. I slipped my gun into the holster on my left thigh. The right would hold my ammo. He lead me to the slums when we got to the city checkpoint I was about to climb the building but he stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing?" He said looking at me like I was crazy.

"I have this ..." I looked back on him and made a '0' with my hand. "...many city passes. So I climb the buildings to get over them. It's a pain in the ass but you gotta do what you gotta do." I said shrugging before I grabbed onto a window ledge.

"Get down from there, you're going to draw attention to us." He said firmly. 'Pppfff who do you think you are? My dad?' I snapped in my head but huffed as I got down and made my way to him.

"Oh and walking through a city checkpoint without a pass isn't?" I sarcastically said as I crossed my arms and glared at him. He didn't care he dug out a small device from his pocket and handed it to me. Someone was smiling down on me because it was a pass key. It was for the slums and the industrial sector of the city.

'Hollaluya! Now I don't have to climb buildings when getting from Krew's to the Underground in the future. Now I had to find a pass key for the sector Brutter and Onin is in.' I though with a slight squeal and I practically floated behind Sig. When we were in the slums Sig pulled me into an alley.

"Look here princess, the guy's name is Jericho. He hangs out outside his house with his group of friends. I want you to walk by them and see how many of his friends are around. They would recognize me but you're a fresh face." He said as he looked around the corner. "Once you got a count of them walk around his house there is another alleyway. Go in it and turn left it'll lead you back here."

"Okay, so where is his house?" I asked looking around the corner with him. He pointed to a building down the street on the corner. I didn't see a door to the house so I assumed it was on the other side. I started to casually walk down towards the house. Before reaching the corner of the house I looked back at Sig who nodded. I gave a nervous shaky sigh before rounding the corner.

Sure enough there was a bunch of low life's hanging around on the steps of the building. I counted about seven as I walked nearer. I was pretty sure the one with the gold chain on who was sitting in the middle of the crowd was Jericho.

One looked up at me as his face brightened nudged his friend with his elbow. That guy looked up and his face brightened too. Soon the whole lot of them were looking at me and giggling like idiots, we'll all but the leader he gave me a look over then grined.

That grin gave me the cold sweats. I had to force myself not to speed up or just flat out run. It wouldn't have been so bad if the men weren't sending me cat calls. My face probably could give a tomato a run for its money with how red it was.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I neared the alleyway Sig talked about. I walked in and started to calm down feeling safe. I could see the place I was supposed to turn left but was stopped by a voice behind me.

"Hey there. I haven't seen you around are you new?" He said nicely but he leered at me. I gulped and backed away slowly towards the corner. 'If I could just turn this corner I'll be safe...I hope.'

"UMMMM! Yeah I'm just visiting a friend here. They're expecting me so I better get moving." I said still backing away. He started simply followed me with that fucking creepy smile.

"Oh I'm sure they won't mind you coming along with me." He advanced on me faster as he said this. I did the typical blond girl in a horror movie move and fucking tripped on a box. 'Fucking perfect now all I need to do is rip my skirt or shirt off on something. Then it'll truly be perfect.' I thought crawling away from him. Shaking I gripped my pistol and pointed it at him. But the fucker kept coming like he didn't think I would use it.

"Stay back I fucking know how to use this!" I said as I watch him come at me. He still didn't back off so I aimed for his leg and pulled the trigger. *Click*...*Click*. My heart dropped further with each click. 'Fucking Sig! He didn't give me any ammo!' The guy smile widen and he jumped at me.

I put up my arms to protect myself but it was too little effect. He grabbed both of my wrist and pinned them above my head. I bucked up, twisted and turned but he held me firm. I kicked him in the knee, I had aimed for his dick, and he cursed under his breath. He switched my wrists to one to his hands. He dug his leg between my thighs and got in between. Blushing I began to struggle and started screaming. 'Fuck no! I didn't sign up for this!'

"SSSSIIIIIIIGGGGGG!" I screamed when his hands started going up my skirt.

"Shut up!" He yelled at me retracting his hand from under my skirt and punching me in the face. I saw fucking stars but didn't stop screaming. He had his hand cracked back to hit me again so I closed my eyes and waited for impact. It never came though, I opened my eyes as I heard a loud smack and his weight was lifted from me. Sig was there, the other guy was on the ground holding his bleeding nose. 'Thank fucking god!' I thought as relief filled me.

"Oh fuck! Look man I don't have Krew's money you got to give me some time!" Jericho said fumbling up to his feet as he tried to get away. Sig walked up to him and cracked him in the head with the butt of his peace maker. 'Hit him again the fucker deserves it.' I seethed in my head. The fucker fell to the ground again.

"You're already five days late. Either you pay the money or you pay with your life." Sig said standing over him as he pointed his gun at him. I could literally see Jericho turn white.

"Fine here take the money just don't ice me man." He said taking out a pouch from his pocket and tossing it at Sig who caught it. He then ran away like a little bitch. Sig walked over and held out his hand for me.

"Good job princess!" He said pulling me up and slapping me on the back. I was shocked beyond belief. 'No...he...I...no no he wouldn't.' I stared after him as he walked out of the alley way with my mouth open. 'HE FUCKING DID!' Oh I was pissed. I stared running after him so I could kick his ass.

"You used me as bait!" I screeched at him as I finally caught up with him.

"Yes I did but you were never in any real danger." He said casually not even bothering to look at me.

"Really. REALLY! Never in any real danger! If I wasn't in any real danger what took you so long! And why didn't you give me ammo." I stomped alongside him.

"I was making sure that his goons weren't going to sneak up on us. And I didn't give you ammo because dead people can't pay up." He stopped and looked over at me. I glared at him and stopped too.

"You sir are an ass! You could have at least warn me. Do you know how scared I was?" My voice cracked and tears started to pool around my eyes I balled my fists and turned away from him. I was wiping furiously at the tears that spilled down my face. I was so pissed I was shaking.

"I'm sorry princess. I didn't think you would take it so hard." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. I jerked my shoulder away from his hand and shot daggers at him over my shoulder.

"Didn't think? News flash asshole any woman who was almost raped would take it HARD!" I screamed. My claws and fangs practically exploded out of me and my vision turned purple. I was filled with the need to kill or maim. *Kill him* I heard from the same voice as before. 'No I want to kick his ass but I can't kill him, he's important.' I thought trying to calm myself. But when I tried to rage filled my chest and my claws and fangs literally ached." I got to get out of here before I kick your ass!" I growled before I ran away. Angry tears fell as I ran with no destination in mind. Soon I was in the water slums.

'Well...might as well pay the Oracle a visit since I'm here.' I started down the planked walk ways. I walked as fast as possible since I was in dark mode or so I've come to called it. A few people who got a good look at me ran away or screamed but I didn't pay them any mind.

I finally found the Oracle hut and entered. The game didn't do it justice the candles filled the whole room with a warm glow, it was really beautiful being in the room made me feel at peace.

"Greetings strange one, I sense a darkness inside of you. But unlike others you aren't vulnerable to its insanity. Even with this you still lack the ability to control it and that lack will destroy us all." The Oracle said as I walked up to it.

"What do you mean destroy us all?" I inquired sitting down a few feet in front of it.

"You hold abilities even we have never seen before. The darkness inside doesn't harm you but it still seeks control of your mind, even now it eats at your head. If you do not learn to control this darkness your mentality will twist. Darkness is powerful it will call you to our enemies side."

"Okay so how do I gain control over this?"

"The darkness that resides inside you can be of great use if you learn to control it. We will grant you control over your dark power." It said sending a bolt of purple lightning at me. An intense pain washed over my body making me curl into a ball. As I writhed in pain I could feel myself returning to normal.

Once I was able I stood up. I was sore as hell but at least I could now control when I went dark mode. Which is a god send because the light of day really hurts my eyes when I've got predator vision. But the most notable change was that my thoughts and senses all seemed to clear. As if there was some sort of fog surrounding me before without me knowing it.

"So now that I have control over my transformations what do I do now?" I asked

"Sage hood is the path you must walk. We have sensed the untapped ability that lays inside. All forms of eco are in your ability to master and control."

"Wait? So you're saying I'm like some super sage? Doesn't sage hood take years and years to achieve?"

"Normally yes, but for you it is different. When walking the path of a sage one must choose carefully which of the six paths to walk. Darkness is the most dangerous so we will help you. Light is the most righteous but it is too dangerous. Green is healing and is connected to all things natural. Blue is energetic, haste is its pace. Yellow is great focus and with it comes accuracy. Red is strength of body. All you obtain sage hood in, some will come naturally without any effort. Others will not be so easy."

"Okay so why can't you just make me a sage of all these?"

"It is not possible impatient one. Even with our power we cannot force it. It will take practice to master."

"Okay. One more thing. Can I ever return home?"

"Nothing is coincidence you are here because it is your destiny to help save the world from the evil that threatens it to destroy it. Though you do not come from here you do indeed belong here and so you may never go back this is your home." It said. I nodded my head, got up and walked out with a heavy heart.

'So that's it? There's really is no way I could ever go home.' I thought as I headed to Brutters but was in no real hurry. 'To make thing worse I'm some sort of sage to be for the six ecos of the world. I mean really a sage of six paths? Shouldn't I be in Naruto? It said I needed to practice to master. Sooo I have to use my abilities in order to reach sage hood?'

The sun was just about to set when I neared Brutters shop. 'Hope he didn't worry that I got killed or worse...captured.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I OWN NOTHING

I walked to Brutter's shop. By the time I got there the sun was just hanging to the sky by the skin of its teeth.

His neon sign was off and he was nowhere in sight. Figuring that if he wasn't here he would be home so I headed that way. Not that it was that far anyways.

...I was wrong, very very wrong. It's been like an hour and I still haven't found his place. In fact, this is the second time I've passed his shop. 'Why me? Why now? How hard could it be to find his house? It's even got fur hanging on the door! No one else in this city would have that!'

I marched on looking for his house until I was like a zombie walking. My feet ached I was hungry, cold and most of all tired. 'uuuuuuugghhhhhhh! Why! This is insane I feel like I'm in the Goblin Kings Labyrinth. Only David Bowie isn't prancing around in tights, but it's kicking my ass none the less.'

I looked up from the ground as I walked and once again teased with the sight of Brutter's shop. Just a reminder what is so close but what I can't find. 'That's it! I surrender!' I thought as I tiredly dragged myself to his shop. The counter door was locked like it should be but that wouldn't stop me. I got up on the counter and hefted myself over it. 'Hahahaha...why does he even lock that door? It makes no sense.' I wondered as I looked around the place in the dark.

I decided that the best place to sleep would be under the counters. Since I wouldn't be visible to anyone and I wouldn't have to sleep in dirt. I even used the tarp as a blanket which was cold at first but eventually warmed up from my body heat.

'Is it too late to say that I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore?' I snorted then drifted into a dreamless slumber.

"THERE YOUS ARE!" I heard someone scream. I popped up but slammed my face into the bottom of the counter I had slept under.

"Owww god damn it!" I cursed holding my nose. I looked over and saw Brutter crouched down on his hands and knees wide eyed.

"Brutter wait for you but you never came. Brutter worried that bad guys take you." He said grabbing me by my shoulders and dragging me into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't...breathe..." I wheezed. Brutter let go of me letting me take in a gulp of fresh air. I really did feel like shit for making him worry. In my defense I'm pretty sure this world was out to get me.

"Where was you?" He asked as we both stood up.

"I was doing a mission for Krew to get a gun. When I got done I went to the oracle like Onin told me." I said walking up and taking down a fish that was hanged up. I looked at the clock to see it was one. 'Damn he just now found me?' I set to work cleaning the fish.

"You hungry? Did you eat while out?" He asked pulling out the fish from the fryer and setting the fries in the oil.

"No I haven't eaten since yesterday's breakfast!" I said honestly. I checked on the fish in the oven and found them to be done. I grabbed a towel and took them out.

"What! You must be hungry! Brutter fix you sit." He said like it was the most awful thing to happen. I didn't argue with him since I was really hungry. I sat on a stool outside and waited. A woman and her kid came and sat down beside me. I smiled at the child when I notice him shyly looking over at me. He blushed and buried his face into his mom's jacket which made both the mother and I laugh.

"I think he likes you." She said with a tint of laughter still in her voice.

"I think I like him too! What's his name?" I asked moving in my chair to face them.

"His name is Gabriel. My name is Martha by the way." She said extending her hand out to me.

"My names Jackie. Gabriel huh? What a nice name for such a nice boy." I said taking her hand and shaking it.

"Here you go!" Brutter said handing me a plate with three fish with rice, carrots and broccoli in it.

"Brutter I'm hungry but that's a little too much don't you think?" I could totally eat it all but still.

"Not too much! You eat you grow strong like Lurker. Yes customer? What is it you want?" He said turning towards the two beside me. I rolled my eyes and started shoving the fish into my mouth. It was just as good as yesterdays fried fish but only this was spicy. The rice was wonderful and the carrots and broccoli were a nice touch.

"I would like fried fish a side of rice and some pink lemonade. What do you want sweetie?" She said looking at her son. He shied away but pointed at me. "You want what she's having?" She asked.

"Yes mommy." I heard him speak for the first time. 'He's so fucking cute!' I thought containing a squeal. Brutter nodded and walked off.

"You've been holding out on the pink lemonade on me Brutter!" I called after him swallowing a mouth full. I looked over at Gabriel and winked. He blushed more but didn't hide this time.

Once Brutter brought them their order and me a drink we chatted a bit. I learned that Martha was a single mother that worked in the industrial sector working on zoomer's. Gabriel was seven years old and was the top of his class. Once they paid for their meal we said our fell wells and they were off.

I had finished my whole plate while talking with them. I walked behind the counter and got to work on the dishes. An old man came to our shop and ordered baked fish. Four KG had also stopped for lunch. I had just finished washing the family of five dishes when Brutter came up behind me and patted my back.

"Pretty lady good for business. Brutter glad to have someone with a love of fish working here. You can take the rest of the day off." He said.

"Good for business you've only had eleven people come here? Damn if that's good business I bet you would go coco for cocoa puffs for how many people go to McDonalds! Anyways are you sure you don't need me?"

"Brutter fine. Go on but be back before closing." He said before making himself busy. I looked back once more before leaving. I did feel like crap for leaving him but I wanted to join the Underground. Maybe I could get in good and see Samos or should I say 'The Shadow'. He might be able to help me with this sage crap.

It wasn't very hard to find it. I remember the cut scene where Kor told Jak that it was a dead end alley against the city wall. It took me a good thirty minutes to walk there. I wasn't going to risk driving a zoomer. Sorry I choose life.

No one was outside so I just walked in which probably wasn't the smartest idea, but I was impatient. I walked down the steps as quietly as I could. When I reached the bottom I was suddenly grabbed and a knife was pressed against my neck. I didn't dare gulp fearing I'll get cut.

"What are you doing here, and who the hell are you?" Came a pissed voice.

"My name is Jackie. I've come to join the Underground." I said carefully. He pressed the knife harder into my throat, but I didn't feel any blood trickle out.

"Oh yeah and how is it that you know where to find us?" He said.' Good god this can only be Torn. That means I'm dealing with a paranoid asshole.'

"Because I know a guy in the Underground." I said panicking.

"Oh really? And who might that be?" He hissed in my ear.

"Jackie? Torn what are you doing?" Asked Jak who had just came in.

"She just walked in. Do you know her?" Torn asked still not easing up with the knife.

"Yeah she's a close friend." Piped in Daxter from Jak's shoulder.

"Close friend huh?" He said finally dropping the knife from my throat. I stepped forward and whirled around not wanting to have a repeat.

"Hello Jak how's it going?" I asked excited to be seeing Jak again.

"Its okay but what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm joining the cause. I'm sick of seeing all these people walk around scared of the KG. The city guard is supposed to make people feel safe." I said passionately. What can I say I'm from the good old red white and blue?

"I don't think so." Torn said.

"What! What do you mean you don't think so?" I asked in disbelief. 'He's like a major member of the Underground how can he not want to liberate the people from their oppression?'

"I mean I don't like how you just barged in here." He said glaring at me. 'Ohhhhh!'

"Look I'm sorry I didn't know where I could sign up so I just came here." I said crossing my arms.

"Torn she's cool I'll vouch for her." Jak said stepping in for me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Fine then but she's your responsibility from now on. In fact I've got a mission for you guys now." He said moving to the table in the middle of the room. "One of the Baron's mining operations are under attack by the metal heads."

"That's not our problem." Jak retorted.

"It is our problem when the foreman is one of the undergrounds best informants. His name is Vin and he's just valuable enough to save. Find the warp gate at the power station and use it to get to the strip mine so you can save Vines pathetic hide." He said.

"Hey tattooed wonder! Why do we get all the crappy mission?" Daxter asked jumping onto the table.

"Because I don't like you."

"Fair enough."

"Whatever deal the Baron made with the metal heads the cities eco is almost gone and his time is running out. If we don't get the kid back on the throne soon there may not be a city left to defend. You." He said pointing at me. "Survive this and I just might let you join." And with that he began studying the map of Haven city on the table. I rolled my eyes. 'Typical Torn.' I lead the way out of the hide out.

"So you're going to be working with us now huh? Well can't say the view isn't nice." He said eyeing me. Jak rolled his eyes and I blushed.

"Ummmm thanks Dax." I said as we walked to a two passenger zoomer. Jak got onto the zoomer without blinking. Me? I really was hesitant to even look at it. But I got on none the less and held on like my life depended on it.

"You okay?" Jak asked

"Yeah just never rode in a zoomer before." I said embarrassed of myself.

"Really? Well don't worry babe I taught Jak here everything he knows about driving." Daxter said to me as Jak switched us to the upper flight zone. I squeaked and tighten my grip on my seat. When I glanced over at Jak as he began weaving through the traffic I could see the smirk on his face.

He was able to get us to the Industrial sector with only hitting something twice. Both times my heart felt like it would explode and I had to curb the urge to start hitting him. When he switched down to the lower zone it sent my stomach into my throat. The second Jak parked the zoomer I jumped off it and was half way up the ramp.

"See that wasn't so bad?" Jak said catching up to me. I didn't reply but I did throw him a dirty glare that only widen his smug smile. 'Errrr I'll give you something to smile at!' I thought as we entered the power station.

We walked in and headed straight for the warp gate. I jumped in despite my nervousness. I didn't want to give Jak more reasons to smile.

I emerged from the warp gate at the strip mine. Soon Jak and Daxter were coming out too. 'Great now I get to kill my first metal heads, which reminds me.'

"Hey you don't happen to have spare yellow bullets do you?" I asked sheepishly.

"Uhhhh...yeah here." He said handing over a good chunk of bullets. Luckily the clip fit into my pistol otherwise I would be screwed. We started on our way but it wasn't long before metal heads were swarming us. It was then I learned something...my aim sucked badly. It was a fifty-fifty chance I would hit my target at the current moment.

It was fucking scary as hell being out here what's worse is that it was getting dark. 'Great now I'm going to have a repeat of last night. Not only that I think Brutter's going to get mad at me too.' I thought but while I was distracted a scorpion metal head snuck up on me and stabbed me in the back of the calf.

"Mother fucker!" I screamed as I staggered. I looked back and saw the Metal Head getting ready for another stab. 'Oh no you don't' I thought as I aimed my pistol behind me and shot it. I hit my mark but its blood splatter landed in my wounds. I hissed as the same bubbly feeling you get when pouring peroxide in a cut was felt on my wounded.

I limped my way to a patch of dirt and looked at my leg. It was bleeding but it wasn't much. When I took a closer I noticed something. The blood of the Metal Head was literally dark eco. I watched as my wound seem to suck up the eco and it disappear into my body. It was kind of gross as hell.

"You're going to need to get that fixed. Wait here I'll be back." Jak said peering down at my wound. I looked up to comment but he was already swaggering away. That's right I said swag!

When he came back he was holding a vial of green goop. 'Green eco? Cool I get to see it in action!' I thought with anticipation. Jak sat down beside me and grabbed my ankle and placed my leg in his lap knee down. It wasn't comfortable but I kept my mouth shut and watched as he uncorked the vial and let the contents spill out into my wound.

In front of my very eyes I watched as the hole in my leg slowly closed. It's like the Green eco was healing crack for my body all that was left was a thin line that I was sure would be a scar.

"Thanks Jak! Sorry to be a pain." I said happy that I wouldn't have to limp around the whole mission.

"It's not a problem." He said letting my leg go and got up. I followed suit and we continued making our way to Vin. I decided that I should use this opportunity to practice using my dark powers. I calmed my thoughts and searched for the darkness I knew was at the corner of my mind. It took a bit but I was able to get a hold on it and drag it out. I could see everything better then I would have been able to during the day. The only drawback was the faint whispers calling for blood.

"Jak? She's doing it again!" Daxter said with a voice laced with nervousness. I rolled my eyes and put up my gun.

"Jackie?" Jak asked carefully.

"RAWRS! Just kidding yeah I'm fine." I said smiling, which with my fangs must have looked like a snarl.

"You can talk?"

"I can control it now. The only drawback is that I hear whispers in my head and it kills my eyes in the day light. Crazy I know."

"Yeah, I hear them too, only I wouldn't call it whispers...? What do you mean day light kills your eyes? Mine are fine." He said stopping in his tracks throwing me a questioning look.

"Well I see the world in hues of purple. The cooler the thing I'm looking at the darker the purple. The sun is a giant ball of heat in the sky...it burns my eyes."

"Cool! I mean the heat vision stuff not the voices." Daxter said.

"I can't believe your keeping a level head." Jak looked me over with disbelief. I shrugged it off and continued walking. I could now see the Metal Heads coming from a mile away. Though they were a darker purple then Jak Dax and myself. I used my claws to rip them to pieces.

It was like cutting through butter with a red hot butter knife. Which I thought was freaking cool I mean the feeling of my claws going through flesh was amazing. At one point I crouched down behind a pile of dirt and jumped onto the back of a metal head. He bucked and tried to swipe me off but I decapitated it.

'Coooooollll decapitation!' Unfortunately I was getting all messy and shit from it but the voices inside my head were going wild. The sight of the metal heads blood on me and everything else was exciting. Jak found it entertaining to watch me, but I'm pretty sure Daxter was scared. I guess it was nice to see another monster like yourself. Makes you feel less lonely.

Pretty soon we were to the point where we needed to jump on the moving boxes of dirt to get to Vin. I was particularly nervous about this I didn't want to fall to my death.

Jak jumped onto one without a problem and was on his merry way. I didn't want to be left alone so I grew a pair and jumped. I crouched down and ran on all fours and launched myself to the nearest box. I landed roughly in the middle of it and was quite thrilled to have made it. Heck the adrenaline rush I got from it made me wanna do it again.

My high was soon replaced with annoyance as metal head bees or wasps started to shoot at us until Jam killed them. 'What ever happened to if you leave them alone they leave you alone?' I thought before jumping off the box and onto solid ground.

I knew what was going to happen so I stayed back as Jak pushed the button door. I closed my eyes and pushed the darkness to the back of my mind.

"Ahhh stay back!" Vin screamed as he popped up and started shooting like a madman.

"Do something Jak this guy's crazy!" Daxter screamed at Jak.

"Hey are you Vin were here to help torn sent us." Jak questioned trying to calm Vin.

"Stay back." Vin was unconvinced because he continued to open fire.

"Look if we were here to kill you we wouldn't be talking right now." Jak yelled.

"Oh, friendlies so where's the army." He said finally ceasing fire.

"Uhhh were it." Daxter and I said at the same time. Daxter stared at me and I started giggling.

"What just you three...what do they thing I'm worth."

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself if you want you can stay here and be metal meat but were are leaving before those monsters get back." Jak said having enough of Vin's shit. Daxter got back in his spot on Jak before they went through the warp gate. Vin backed into the portal looking all around for Metal Heads.

I on the other hand casually walked into it like a boss. On the other side Vin immediately walked over to the machine panel with a shit ton of buttons and screens. "Hey, I wanna thank you guys for saving my butt out there at the strip mind." Vin said rapidly pressing buttons on the machine in front of him.

"And we wanna thank you for being such a bad shot!" Dax yelled at him scowling.

"Oh yeah sorry about that guys I'm a bit jumpy these days." Vin said scratching his head but kept on pressing buttons with the other.

"Jumpy we hadn't notice...AHHHHHH! A metal head behind you! Daxter screamed pointing behind Vin.

"What the... how da who the ...what...ehhhheee..." Vin screamed looking ever which way before slumping down.

"Just kidding nice reaction time though. "Daxter said walking past him to look at some of the machines screens. I frowned at Dax, I didn't approve of him making fun of Vin.

"Not funny!" He said as Jak looked away acting innocent. "Those Metal heads have been attacking our mining operations and were running out of eco. Eco power keeps the city wall up and if the shield drops...Well we can all kiss our butts goodbye. He said. I shaked my butt when Vin did.

"I got a few surprises for those metal heads." Jak said giving a lopsided grin.

"You've got to keep the shield walls up till the shadow figures out what to do. My reading show a drop in eco flow at the drill plat form. Probably some metal head sucking away power so use the warp gate to go to the plat form and destroy every metal head egg you could find." He said turning back to his machine and pushing away at the buttons again.

Daxter dizzily feel to the ground. Jak scooped him up and placed him on his shoulder. 'Karma bitch!' I smirked watching them leave. I was going to chill with Vin for a bit. I wanted to make good with him because of the knowledge he had over eco.

Once the boys left I made myself comfortable on the screen that made Daxter dizzy. Vin didn't acknowledge me for a minute or so before I spook up.

"So? What's is all this?" I asked throwing my arms up.

"AHHHHHH! What? You? Don't sneak up on me like that." He cried out as he stopped working long enough to see it was me then started working again.

"Sorry. Anyways so really what does all this do?

"Oh this allows me to monitor the flow of eco coming in to the city. It also monitors the use of eco by the city. Here I can direct where eco goes or doesn't." He stated still working as he did so.

"Cool! Can you tell me more about eco?" I said causing Vin to stop what he was doing and focus on me.

"Sure I always encourage people to learn this stuff, Most aren't interested though. Anyways, eco can be found in a dense liquid form or crystalized. It's rare to find it in its gaseous state. Eco is what we use to power everything we use but it also has other uses. Green eco is typically used to heal injuries. You can learn more about Green eco in more detail if you ever see the Shadow.

Yellow eco is used in ammunition typically in long ranged guns. Red eco is used for ammo too it isn't as effective from long distances but packs a heck of a punch up close. It's also used to make the metal for armor stronger. I see one of my friends make a melee weapon with it. Blue eco is used in guns for rapid fire and in zoomer. Dark eco is the most destructive. It's used in explosives guns and is what we mostly use to power the city with."

"What about light eco?" I asked.

"Light echo? It's the rarest of the six. One litter can power the whole city for a week! It's typically used for military purposes for the Baron. Do you have any more questions?" He asked.

"Hmmmmmm...not at the moment but I might later." I said tapping my chin. I was glad that I stayed behind with Vin any information is better than none and I did learn a bit from him.

"Well give me your communicator so I can program my number in it. That way you can call me up when you have a question." He said holding out his hand.

"I don't have one."

"What! How? You're in the Underground, Torn should have given you one if you didn't have one."

"Yeah well I kind of just joined the Underground so..."

"And he sent you to rescue me? No offence." He said as he digged in a box and pulled out a flip phone looking thing. He started messing with the buttons on it.

"None taken and my name is Jackie. Thank you Vin I appreciate it." I said taking the communicator from him. It was basically the exact same as a phone only when I placed the curser under Vin's name it gave me the option to delete, call or locate. 'Omg I can be a stalker with this thing! I'm getting everyone's number! muhahahahaha!' I thought.

"Eehhh it's the least I could do it'll come in handy." He said I placed my communicator in the pouch with my ammo on it. I stayed at the power station waiting for Jak to get back. When he got back I was about to die of boredom.

"Vin, pal we need a favor." He said walking up to us. 'Here we go! Whelp I'm out of here.'

"Whhheeellllppp I'm out! Catch you guys later." I said and started walking out.

"Wait! Jackie where you going?" Jak called behind me.

"Home! I need a shower, food and sleep." I said not looking back. I exited the Industrial section and started walking home. If I went up and right it should take me home, I think...

"Jackie!" Called Jak. He was on the same double zoomer from before. He hovered right beside me on the street. "Let me take you home." He persisted. I looked up at the night sky and sighed. 'Well if I have him drive me to the shop then that saves me like forty minutes of walking. Then I can try to find Brutter's house again. The key word was try here.'

"Fuck it!" I said before getting on the zoomer." But I swear if you bump into to much shit I'm skinning Daxter." I threaten crossing my arms and pouting.

"Hey why me!" Daxter whined.

"Because I feel like it." I said sticking out my tongue at him. Jak laughed and switched hover zones. I clinged to my seat like a cat clings to the rim of the tub when its full of water. "You know Onin?"

"Yeah?" He asked looking over to me. My heart stopped and I flicked Daxter instead of grabbing Jak's head and forcing him to watch the road.

"Owww what was that for?" Daxter said rubbing his nose.

"I live in that sector." I said ignoring Daxter. On the inside I was laughing on the outside I was calm. Jak nodded with a smile on his face and began driving us to Onin's. Once we reached the check point I had them stop.

"I got it from here! Thanks Jak!" I said getting off and starting to walk towards the check point.

"Are you sure you want me to stop here I don't mind taking you home. "Jak asked.

"Nope. I got other people's houses to go to too it'll take me a good hour or so to do all this shit." I said just feet from the check point.

"Okay then. Stay safe." He said and with that he drove off. 'Aweeeee...he told me to stay safe and drove me home.' I though blushing as I stared at the place he used to be. I jumped up on a barrel beside a building and bear hugged and pillar and chimney my way up.' Damn it there has got to be another way!' I cursed. Under my breath. 'Really I wish I could just climb walls like cat woman...wait...dark mode!' I was so excited to see if using my claws would be faster that I lost my grip and went falling to the ground.

I laid there in pain for a minute before closing my eyes and focusing on the darkness. When I opened my eyes the world was purple. 'Sweet this is getting a little easier.' And with that I jumped up and dug my claws into the building side. I took my left claw out and dug it higher up then repeated the process with the right as I pushed up with my legs.

'Oh hell yes! Fuck Cat Woman, I'm Spiderman!' I though as a laugh bubbled up in my throat. I was up on the roof in record time. I got carried away and was jumping from roof to roof. When I finally remembered that I was trying to get home I jumped down and pushed the darkness away. I got up from my crouch and looked around and what I saw made me face palm.

They're not but five feet from me was a door wiA/N I OWN NOTHING

I walked to Brutter's shop. By the time I got there the sun was just hanging to the sky by the skin of its teeth.

His neon sign was off and he was nowhere in sight. Figuring that if he wasn't here he would be home so I headed that way. Not that it was that far anyways.

...I was wrong, very very wrong. It's been like an hour and I still haven't found his place. In fact, this is the second time I've passed his shop. 'Why me? Why now? How hard could it be to find his house? It's even got fur hanging on the door! No one else in this city would have that!'

I marched on looking for his house until I was like a zombie walking. My feet ached I was hungry, cold and most of all tired. 'uuuuuuugghhhhhhh! Why! This is insane I feel like I'm in the Goblin Kings Labyrinth. Only David Bowie isn't prancing around in tights, but it's kicking my ass none the less.'

I looked up from the ground as I walked and once again teased with the sight of Brutter's shop. Just a reminder what is so close but what I can't find. 'That's it! I surrender!' I thought as I tiredly dragged myself to his shop. The counter door was locked like it should be but that wouldn't stop me. I got up on the counter and hefted myself over it. 'Hahahaha...why does he even lock that door? It makes no sense.' I wondered as I looked around the place in the dark.

I decided that the best place to sleep would be under the counters. Since I wouldn't be visible to anyone and I wouldn't have to sleep in dirt. I even used the tarp as a blanket which was cold at first but eventually warmed up from my body heat.

'Is it too late to say that I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore?' I snorted then drifted into a dreamless slumber.

"THERE YOUS ARE!" I heard someone scream. I popped up but slammed my face into the bottom of the counter I had slept under.

"Owww god damn it!" I cursed holding my nose. I looked over and saw Brutter crouched down on his hands and knees wide eyed.

"Brutter wait for you but you never came. Brutter worried that bad guys take you." He said grabbing me by my shoulders and dragging me into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't...breathe..." I wheezed. Brutter let go of me letting me take in a gulp of fresh air. I really did feel like shit for making him worry. In my defense I'm pretty sure this world was out to get me.

"Where was you?" He asked as we both stood up.

"I was doing a mission for Krew to get a gun. When I got done I went to the oracle like Onin told me." I said walking up and taking down a fish that was hanged up. I looked at the clock to see it was one. 'Damn he just now found me?' I set to work cleaning the fish.

"You hungry? Did you eat while out?" He asked pulling out the fish from the fryer and setting the fries in the oil.

"No I haven't eaten since yesterday's breakfast!" I said honestly. I checked on the fish in the oven and found them to be done. I grabbed a towel and took them out.

"What! You must be hungry! Brutter fix you sit." He said like it was the most awful thing to happen. I didn't argue with him since I was really hungry. I sat on a stool outside and waited. A woman and her kid came and sat down beside me. I smiled at the child when I notice him shyly looking over at me. He blushed and buried his face into his mom's jacket which made both the mother and I laugh.

"I think he likes you." She said with a tint of laughter still in her voice.

"I think I like him too! What's his name?" I asked moving in my chair to face them.

"His name is Gabriel. My name is Martha by the way." She said extending her hand out to me.

"My names Jackie. Gabriel huh? What a nice name for such a nice boy." I said taking her hand and shaking it.

"Here you go!" Brutter said handing me a plate with three fish with rice, carrots and broccoli in it.

"Brutter I'm hungry but that's a little too much don't you think?" I could totally eat it all but still.

"Not too much! You eat you grow strong like Lurker. Yes customer? What is it you want?" He said turning towards the two beside me. I rolled my eyes and started shoving the fish into my mouth. It was just as good as yesterdays fried fish but only this was spicy. The rice was wonderful and the carrots and broccoli were a nice touch.

"I would like fried fish a side of rice and some pink lemonade. What do you want sweetie?" She said looking at her son. He shied away but pointed at me. "You want what she's having?" She asked.

"Yes mommy." I heard him speak for the first time. 'He's so fucking cute!' I thought containing a squeal. Brutter nodded and walked off.

"You've been holding out on the pink lemonade on me Brutter!" I called after him swallowing a mouth full. I looked over at Gabriel and winked. He blushed more but didn't hide this time.

Once Brutter brought them their order and me a drink we chatted a bit. I learned that Martha was a single mother that worked in the industrial sector working on zoomer's. Gabriel was seven years old and was the top of his class. Once they paid for their meal we said our fell wells and they were off.

I had finished my whole plate while talking with them. I walked behind the counter and got to work on the dishes. An old man came to our shop and ordered baked fish. Four KG had also stopped for lunch. I had just finished washing the family of five dishes when Brutter came up behind me and patted my back.

"Pretty lady good for business. Brutter glad to have someone with a love of fish working here. You can take the rest of the day off." He said.

"Good for business you've only had eleven people come here? Damn if that's good business I bet you would go coco for cocoa puffs for how many people go to McDonalds! Anyways are you sure you don't need me?"

"Brutter fine. Go on but be back before closing." He said before making himself busy. I looked back once more before leaving. I did feel like crap for leaving him but I wanted to join the Underground. Maybe I could get in good and see Samos or should I say 'The Shadow'. He might be able to help me with this sage crap.

It wasn't very hard to find it. I remember the cut scene where Kor told Jak that it was a dead end alley against the city wall. It took me a good thirty minutes to walk there. I wasn't going to risk driving a zoomer. Sorry I choose life.

No one was outside so I just walked in which probably wasn't the smartest idea, but I was impatient. I walked down the steps as quietly as I could. When I reached the bottom I was suddenly grabbed and a knife was pressed against my neck. I didn't dare gulp fearing I'll get cut.

"What are you doing here, and who the hell are you?" Came a pissed voice.

"My name is Jackie. I've come to join the Underground." I said carefully. He pressed the knife harder into my throat, but I didn't feel any blood trickle out.

"Oh yeah and how is it that you know where to find us?" He said.' Good god this can only be Torn. That means I'm dealing with a paranoid asshole.'

"Because I know a guy in the Underground." I said panicking.

"Oh really? And who might that be?" He hissed in my ear.

"Jackie? Torn what are you doing?" Asked Jak who had just came in.

"She just walked in. Do you know her?" Torn asked still not easing up with the knife.

"Yeah she's a close friend." Piped in Daxter from Jak's shoulder.

"Close friend huh?" He said finally dropping the knife from my throat. I stepped forward and whirled around not wanting to have a repeat.

"Hello Jak how's it going?" I asked excited to be seeing Jak again.

"Its okay but what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm joining the cause. I'm sick of seeing all these people walk around scared of the KG. The city guard is supposed to make people feel safe." I said passionately. What can I say I'm from the good old red white and blue?

"I don't think so." Torn said.

"What! What do you mean you don't think so?" I asked in disbelief. 'He's like a major member of the Underground how can he not want to liberate the people from their oppression?'

"I mean I don't like how you just barged in here." He said glaring at me. 'Ohhhhh!'

"Look I'm sorry I didn't know where I could sign up so I just came here." I said crossing my arms.

"Torn she's cool I'll vouch for her." Jak said stepping in for me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Fine then but she's your responsibility from now on. In fact I've got a mission for you guys now." He said moving to the table in the middle of the room. "One of the Baron's mining operations are under attack by the metal heads."

"That's not our problem." Jak retorted.

"It is our problem when the foreman is one of the undergrounds best informants. His name is Vin and he's just valuable enough to save. Find the warp gate at the power station and use it to get to the strip mine so you can save Vines pathetic hide." He said.

"Hey tattooed wonder! Why do we get all the crappy mission?" Daxter asked jumping onto the table.

"Because I don't like you."

"Fair enough."

"Whatever deal the Baron made with the metal heads the cities eco is almost gone and his time is running out. If we don't get the kid back on the throne soon there may not be a city left to defend. You." He said pointing at me. "Survive this and I just might let you join." And with that he began studying the map of Haven city on the table. I rolled my eyes. 'Typical Torn.' I lead the way out of the hide out.

"So you're going to be working with us now huh? Well can't say the view isn't nice." He said eyeing me. Jak rolled his eyes and I blushed.

"Ummmm thanks Dax." I said as we walked to a two passenger zoomer. Jak got onto the zoomer without blinking. Me? I really was hesitant to even look at it. But I got on none the less and held on like my life depended on it.

"You okay?" Jak asked

"Yeah just never rode in a zoomer before." I said embarrassed of myself.

"Really? Well don't worry babe I taught Jak here everything he knows about driving." Daxter said to me as Jak switched us to the upper flight zone. I squeaked and tighten my grip on my seat. When I glanced over at Jak as he began weaving through the traffic I could see the smirk on his face.

He was able to get us to the Industrial sector with only hitting something twice. Both times my heart felt like it would explode and I had to curb the urge to start hitting him. When he switched down to the lower zone it sent my stomach into my throat. The second Jak parked the zoomer I jumped off it and was half way up the ramp.

"See that wasn't so bad?" Jak said catching up to me. I didn't reply but I did throw him a dirty glare that only widen his smug smile. 'Errrr I'll give you something to smile at!' I thought as we entered the power station.

We walked in and headed straight for the warp gate. I jumped in despite my nervousness. I didn't want to give Jak more reasons to smile.

I emerged from the warp gate at the strip mine. Soon Jak and Daxter were coming out too. 'Great now I get to kill my first metal heads, which reminds me.'

"Hey you don't happen to have spare yellow bullets do you?" I asked sheepishly.

"Uhhhh...yeah here." He said handing over a good chunk of bullets. Luckily the clip fit into my pistol otherwise I would be screwed. We started on our way but it wasn't long before metal heads were swarming us. It was then I learned something...my aim sucked badly. It was a fifty-fifty chance I would hit my target at the current moment.

It was fucking scary as hell being out here what's worse is that it was getting dark. 'Great now I'm going to have a repeat of last night. Not only that I think Brutter's going to get mad at me too.' I thought but while I was distracted a scorpion metal head snuck up on me and stabbed me in the back of the calf.

"Mother fucker!" I screamed as I staggered. I looked back and saw the Metal Head getting ready for another stab. 'Oh no you don't' I thought as I aimed my pistol behind me and shot it. I hit my mark but its blood splatter landed in my wounds. I hissed as the same bubbly feeling you get when pouring peroxide in a cut was felt on my wounded.

I limped my way to a patch of dirt and looked at my leg. It was bleeding but it wasn't much. When I took a closer I noticed something. The blood of the Metal Head was literally dark eco. I watched as my wound seem to suck up the eco and it disappear into my body. It was kind of gross as hell.

"You're going to need to get that fixed. Wait here I'll be back." Jak said peering down at my wound. I looked up to comment but he was already swaggering away. That's right I said swag!

When he came back he was holding a vial of green goop. 'Green eco? Cool I get to see it in action!' I thought with anticipation. Jak sat down beside me and grabbed my ankle and placed my leg in his lap knee down. It wasn't comfortable but I kept my mouth shut and watched as he uncorked the vial and let the contents spill out into my wound.

In front of my very eyes I watched as the hole in my leg slowly closed. It's like the Green eco was healing crack for my body all that was left was a thin line that I was sure would be a scar.

"Thanks Jak! Sorry to be a pain." I said happy that I wouldn't have to limp around the whole mission.

"It's not a problem." He said letting my leg go and got up. I followed suit and we continued making our way to Vin. I decided that I should use this opportunity to practice using my dark powers. I calmed my thoughts and searched for the darkness I knew was at the corner of my mind. It took a bit but I was able to get a hold on it and drag it out. I could see everything better then I would have been able to during the day. The only drawback was the faint whispers calling for blood.

"Jak? She's doing it again!" Daxter said with a voice laced with nervousness. I rolled my eyes and put up my gun.

"Jackie?" Jak asked carefully.

"RAWRS! Just kidding yeah I'm fine." I said smiling, which with my fangs must have looked like a snarl.

"You can talk?"

"I can control it now. The only drawback is that I hear whispers in my head and it kills my eyes in the day light. Crazy I know."

"Yeah, I hear them too, only I wouldn't call it whispers...? What do you mean day light kills your eyes? Mine are fine." He said stopping in his tracks throwing me a questioning look.

"Well I see the world in hues of purple. The cooler the thing I'm looking at the darker the purple. The sun is a giant ball of heat in the sky...it burns my eyes."

"Cool! I mean the heat vision stuff not the voices." Daxter said.

"I can't believe your keeping a level head." Jak looked me over with disbelief. I shrugged it off and continued walking. I could now see the Metal Heads coming from a mile away. Though they were a darker purple then Jak Dax and myself. I used my claws to rip them to pieces.

It was like cutting through butter with a red hot butter knife. Which I thought was freaking cool I mean the feeling of my claws going through flesh was amazing. At one point I crouched down behind a pile of dirt and jumped onto the back of a metal head. He bucked and tried to swipe me off but I decapitated it.

'Coooooollll decapitation!' Unfortunately I was getting all messy and shit from it but the voices inside my head were going wild. The sight of the metal heads blood on me and everything else was exciting. Jak found it entertaining to watch me, but I'm pretty sure Daxter was scared. I guess it was nice to see another monster like yourself. Makes you feel less lonely.

Pretty soon we were to the point where we needed to jump on the moving boxes of dirt to get to Vin. I was particularly nervous about this I didn't want to fall to my death.

Jak jumped onto one without a problem and was on his merry way. I didn't want to be left alone so I grew a pair and jumped. I crouched down and ran on all fours and launched myself to the nearest box. I landed roughly in the middle of it and was quite thrilled to have made it. Heck the adrenaline rush I got from it made me wanna do it again.

My high was soon replaced with annoyance as metal head bees or wasps started to shoot at us until Jam killed them. 'What ever happened to if you leave them alone they leave you alone?' I thought before jumping off the box and onto solid ground.

I knew what was going to happen so I stayed back as Jak pushed the button door. I closed my eyes and pushed the darkness to the back of my mind.

"Ahhh stay back!" Vin screamed as he popped up and started shooting like a madman.

"Do something Jak this guy's crazy!" Daxter screamed at Jak.

"Hey are you Vin were here to help torn sent us." Jak questioned trying to calm Vin.

"Stay back." Vin was unconvinced because he continued to open fire.

"Look if we were here to kill you we wouldn't be talking right now." Jak yelled.

"Oh, friendlies so where's the army." He said finally ceasing fire.

"Uhhh were it." Daxter and I said at the same time. Daxter stared at me and I started giggling.

"What just you three...what do they thing I'm worth."

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself if you want you can stay here and be metal meat but were are leaving before those monsters get back." Jak said having enough of Vin's shit. Daxter got back in his spot on Jak before they went through the warp gate. Vin backed into the portal looking all around for Metal Heads.

I on the other hand casually walked into it like a boss. On the other side Vin immediately walked over to the machine panel with a shit ton of buttons and screens. "Hey, I wanna thank you guys for saving my butt out there at the strip mind." Vin said rapidly pressing buttons on the machine in front of him.

"And we wanna thank you for being such a bad shot!" Dax yelled at him scowling.

"Oh yeah sorry about that guys I'm a bit jumpy these days." Vin said scratching his head but kept on pressing buttons with the other.

"Jumpy we hadn't notice...AHHHHHH! A metal head behind you! Daxter screamed pointing behind Vin.

"What the... how da who the ...what...ehhhheee..." Vin screamed looking ever which way before slumping down.

"Just kidding nice reaction time though. "Daxter said walking past him to look at some of the machines screens. I frowned at Dax, I didn't approve of him making fun of Vin.

"Not funny!" He said as Jak looked away acting innocent. "Those Metal heads have been attacking our mining operations and were running out of eco. Eco power keeps the city wall up and if the shield drops...Well we can all kiss our butts goodbye. He said. I shaked my butt when Vin did.

"I got a few surprises for those metal heads." Jak said giving a lopsided grin.

"You've got to keep the shield walls up till the shadow figures out what to do. My reading show a drop in eco flow at the drill plat form. Probably some metal head sucking away power so use the warp gate to go to the plat form and destroy every metal head egg you could find." He said turning back to his machine and pushing away at the buttons again.

Daxter dizzily feel to the ground. Jak scooped him up and placed him on his shoulder. 'Karma bitch!' I smirked watching them leave. I was going to chill with Vin for a bit. I wanted to make good with him because of the knowledge he had over eco.

Once the boys left I made myself comfortable on the screen that made Daxter dizzy. Vin didn't acknowledge me for a minute or so before I spook up.

"So? What's is all this?" I asked throwing my arms up.

"AHHHHHH! What? You? Don't sneak up on me like that." He cried out as he stopped working long enough to see it was me then started working again.

"Sorry. Anyways so really what does all this do?

"Oh this allows me to monitor the flow of eco coming in to the city. It also monitors the use of eco by the city. Here I can direct where eco goes or doesn't." He stated still working as he did so.

"Cool! Can you tell me more about eco?" I said causing Vin to stop what he was doing and focus on me.

"Sure I always encourage people to learn this stuff, Most aren't interested though. Anyways, eco can be found in a dense liquid form or crystalized. It's rare to find it in its gaseous state. Eco is what we use to power everything we use but it also has other uses. Green eco is typically used to heal injuries. You can learn more about Green eco in more detail if you ever see the Shadow.

Yellow eco is used in ammunition typically in long ranged guns. Red eco is used for ammo too it isn't as effective from long distances but packs a heck of a punch up close. It's also used to make the metal for armor stronger. I see one of my friends make a melee weapon with it. Blue eco is used in guns for rapid fire and in zoomer. Dark eco is the most destructive. It's used in explosives guns and is what we mostly use to power the city with."

"What about light eco?" I asked.

"Light echo? It's the rarest of the six. One litter can power the whole city for a week! It's typically used for military purposes for the Baron. Do you have any more questions?" He asked.

"Hmmmmmm...not at the moment but I might later." I said tapping my chin. I was glad that I stayed behind with Vin any information is better than none and I did learn a bit from him.

"Well give me your communicator so I can program my number in it. That way you can call me up when you have a question." He said holding out his hand.

"I don't have one."

"What! How? You're in the Underground, Torn should have given you one if you didn't have one."

"Yeah well I kind of just joined the Underground so..."

"And he sent you to rescue me? No offence." He said as he digged in a box and pulled out a flip phone looking thing. He started messing with the buttons on it.

"None taken and my name is Jackie. Thank you Vin I appreciate it." I said taking the communicator from him. It was basically the exact same as a phone only when I placed the curser under Vin's name it gave me the option to delete, call or locate. 'Omg I can be a stalker with this thing! I'm getting everyone's number! muhahahahaha!' I thought.

"Eehhh it's the least I could do it'll come in handy." He said I placed my communicator in the pouch with my ammo on it. I stayed at the power station waiting for Jak to get back. When he got back I was about to die of boredom.

"Vin, pal we need a favor." He said walking up to us. 'Here we go! Whelp I'm out of here.'

"Whhheeellllppp I'm out! Catch you guys later." I said and started walking out.

"Wait! Jackie where you going?" Jak called behind me.

"Home! I need a shower, food and sleep." I said not looking back. I exited the Industrial section and started walking home. If I went up and right it should take me home, I think...

"Jackie!" Called Jak. He was on the same double zoomer from before. He hovered right beside me on the street. "Let me take you home." He persisted. I looked up at the night sky and sighed. 'Well if I have him drive me to the shop then that saves me like forty minutes of walking. Then I can try to find Brutter's house again. The key word was try here.'

"Fuck it!" I said before getting on the zoomer." But I swear if you bump into to much shit I'm skinning Daxter." I threaten crossing my arms and pouting.

"Hey why me!" Daxter whined.

"Because I feel like it." I said sticking out my tongue at him. Jak laughed and switched hover zones. I clinged to my seat like a cat clings to the rim of the tub when its full of water. "You know Onin?"

"Yeah?" He asked looking over to me. My heart stopped and I flicked Daxter instead of grabbing Jak's head and forcing him to watch the road.

"Owww what was that for?" Daxter said rubbing his nose.

"I live in that sector." I said ignoring Daxter. On the inside I was laughing on the outside I was calm. Jak nodded with a smile on his face and began driving us to Onin's. Once we reached the check point I had them stop.

"I got it from here! Thanks Jak!" I said getting off and starting to walk towards the check point.

"Are you sure you want me to stop here I don't mind taking you home. "Jak asked.

"Nope. I got other people's houses to go to too it'll take me a good hour or so to do all this shit." I said just feet from the check point.

"Okay then. Stay safe." He said and with that he drove off. 'Aweeeee...he told me to stay safe and drove me home.' I though blushing as I stared at the place he used to be. I jumped up on a barrel beside a building and bear hugged and pillar and chimney my way up.' Damn it there has got to be another way!' I cursed. Under my breath. 'Really I wish I could just climb walls like cat woman...wait...dark mode!' I was so excited to see if using my claws would be faster that I lost my grip and went falling to the ground.

I laid there in pain for a minute before closing my eyes and focusing on the darkness. When I opened my eyes the world was purple. 'Sweet this is getting a little easier.' And with that I jumped up and dug my claws into the building side. I took my left claw out and dug it higher up then repeated the process with the right as I pushed up with my legs.

'Oh hell yes! Fuck Cat Woman, I'm Spiderman!' I though as a laugh bubbled up in my throat. I was up on the roof in record time. I got carried away and was jumping from roof to roof. When I finally remembered that I was trying to get home I jumped down and pushed the darkness away. I got up from my crouch and looked around and what I saw made me face palm.

They're not but five feet from me was a door with fur on it. 'Oh so now that I wasn't actually trying to find the house I find it. Fucking logic I'm beginning to believe this is the labyrinth.

I walked up to the door and knocked. It didn't take but three seconds for the door to be swung open. 'Here it comes.' I sighed accepting my fate.

th fur on it. 'Oh so now that I wasn't actually trying to find the house I find it. Fucking logic I'm beginning to believe this is the labyrinth.

I walked up to the door and knocked. It didn't take but three seconds for the door to be swung open. 'Here it comes.' I sighed accepting my fate.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I OWN NOTHING

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Yelled Brutter. He grabbed me by the shoulder and yanked me into the house and shut the door.

"I joined the Underground they gave me a mission." I said walking to the bathroom.

"Is that why you dirty? Did you get hurt?" He asked looking me over.

"Yes, I'm filthy because I was fighting metal heads. Yes, I got hurt but I'm fine. I got it healed with green eco." I said closing the bathroom door. I could hear Brutter lean up against the door.

"You sure? Are you hungry? Brutter make food for you." He said

"Actually that would be heavenly. Hey um do you think I can get you to get me another set of clothes short notice? My current ones are drenched in blood." I said peeling said clothes from my skin. 'Lovely! Isn't this just magical, nothing sexier than a chick in blood crusted clothes that is basically glued to her skin?'

"Brutter already did! He passed by shop with pretty clothes and couldn't help it! I go get now!" He gushed from behind the door. I chuckled at him and turned on the water. As I waited for the tub to fill I snooped. There was a big bottle of shampoo and an even bigger bottle of conditioner. They were coconut scented along with a bar I found in a box under the sink. A knock at the door scared me and I shot up smacking my head on the counter.

"FUCKING FRENCH TOAST WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN! Yes?" I said holding the spot I hit my head. I walked to the door and cracked it open enough for me to peek out. Their standing was Brutter who was holding a bundle of cloths. 'Is that another skirt I sense? Yep it is. Good I feel like an anime heroine that probably has a lot of fan service. Ehhh I won't lie...fan service is nice when not obsessive.

"Here, I go make food now!" Brutter said chipper as ever. I grabbed the bundle with one hand and stayed behind the door. Once the package was safely pressed against myself so they wouldn't fall I shut the door.

It was nice to relax in the hot water and scrub the day away. I would of feel asleep from the warmth and smells but Brutter knocked on the door jolting me awake.

"Dinner ready!" He called. I pulled the drain and got out. I towel dried myself and put on my new cloths. He gave me a grey shoulderless sweater, a white version of my red skirt with a white fur belt and the tights were black this time. 'Brutter's like that super fashion intunned male friend ever girl dreams of having.' I thought gathering my dirty clothes from the floor and stepping out of the bathroom.

"Hey where do you want me to put my dirty clothes?" I asked. Brutter was setting the table for me.

"Dirty hamper in bathroom by toilet. Brutter wash every Saturday." He said pouring pink lemonade in a cup. I about faced and walked back to the bathroom. 'Hehe he made pink lemonade for me. I guess it's because of my ranting about my love for it.' I smiled as I stuffed my cloths into the dirty hamper.

I sat down and began eating. He made me some sort of meat I was going to assume was beef or should I say yakow meat, mashed potatoes, peas and pink lemonade. It was really good I can't believe he isn't famous! Brutter sat at his side of the table watching me eat the whole time. It bothered me for like two minutes until I cut into the meat. Then the hell gates opened and I basically had my face on the plate vacuuming up my food.

"Is good?" He asked leaning closer to me over the table with expected eyes.

"No...It not good...it GRRREAAAT!" I said imitating the tiger from frosted flakes. He shot me a wide smile before hugging me over the table. I coughed from the pressure but let him hug to his heart's content.

I washed the dishes that night. I got on the couch and reviled in the feeling of not laying on a wooden board. I dreamed of me in dark mode going on a blood bath. Metal heads were in the city and I killed everyone in sight the KG couldn't even stop me. The dream ended when Jak cornered me. He looked so sad as he held his gun to my head.

I shot up gasping for air with tears streaming down my face. The click of the gun was echoing in my head as my breathing evened. 'Oh my god! That was awful.' The sad part wasn't me losing control or dying. It was the sadness in Jak's eyes as he had to kill me. Like I was proof that he would go mad and let the darkness take over him. He looked so hopeless and destroyed.'

I stroked my fur belt and whipped my face as I choked down sobs. 'Dark eco is madness the oracle said it was trying to eat at my mind. Maybe that meant that I would get nightmares every now and again.'

"Is you okay?" I heard Brutter's worried voice threw the darkness. 'Crap he heard me.' I was embarrassed for being caught crying but I also felt like shit for waking him up.

"Yeah I'm fine sorry for waking you." I said weakly.

"Bad dream? What was it about?" He asked. I sighed and decided that I would dumb down my dream so I didn't have to answer to many questions.

"It was about me turning bad and hurting people." I said.

"That will never happen. Jackie has heart of gold Brutter can tell." He said. 'Wow that's the first time he has said my name.' For some reason it felt special the way he said it. I smiled and whipped my eyes.

"Thanks Brutter you're a good person too." I said

"Brutter's going to go shop for fresh supplies. Would you like to join?" He asked. The lights flicked on and I squinted my eyes.

"Ummmm what time is it?"

"It five thirty. Brutter wakes up at six to get early start on fresh seasonings." He said 'Damn! Oh well I guess I could go and help him. I remembered a time when I was seventeen. I wasn't happy unless I had at least twenty hours of sleep. Okay that's an exaggeration but still I slept a lot.

I went to the bathroom and washed my face before heading out the door with Brutter. The air was cold and wet with the morning dew. The suns light was just becoming visible in the horizon. I followed Brutter around the streets of Heaven City. There was a few people here and their including KG.

Brutter suddenly stopped and turned around after twenty minutes. I followed in silent confusion as we retraced our steps. All the shops we passed were now open. Brutter walked to the shop of a young man, most likely in his twenties.

"Morning, I here to pick up the usual." Brutter greeted warmly to the man.

"Yeah yeah. Here get. Now get out of here before people see you." He said quite rudely. Brutter paid the man and grabbed a sack of seasoning. He began walking away but I stayed where I was glaring at the shop keeper.

"Excuse me sir" I spat. "But what did you mean before people see him?" I asked giving him a wide smile and cocking my head to the side.

"Oh. Well he taints the merchandise. People won't buy from me if they saw him around my shop." He said as if it made perfect sense, my eye twitched.

"Ohhhhhh! I see! You're a fucking Baka!" I said pleasantly.

"What?"

"IIIDDDIOOOTT!" I screamed.

"Excuse me?"

"No you are not excused! Your fucking being racist! How would him buying from you taint your shit?"

"Because he's a Lurker their filthy stinky drooling idiots." He said getting in my face. Wrong move. I let myself turn dark. Studded he jumped back but I grabbed a fist full of his shirt and lifted him up. I pulled him to where he was inches away from my face. He kicked, screamed and squirmed.

"SILENCE!" I snarled in his face. *Blood* He stopped moving and screaming but he whimpered. "Look here mister. Lurkers are not filthy stinky drooling idiots. I hear one more comment like that from you and I'll do things so horrible to you you'll be begging for death." I said each word coming out as a guttural growl. Widded eyed he nodded and I let him go. I calmed myself and ignored the voices demanding carnage.

I turned around after my sight turned back to see a wide eyed Brutter. He was frozen in place. Fear griped my heart. 'Oh no I scared him. He thinks I'm a monster.' I thought as tears pricked my eyes. 'My dream, could it be a foreshadowing?'

"Brutter...I'm. ..." I started to say but he interrupted me.

"That...was...THE NICEST THING SOMEONE HAS DONE FOR BRUTTER!" Brutter said. I breathed a sigh of relief as Brutter tackled me into a hug. 'Touchy person...that's okay I'm that way too.'

"Well? I had to, he was so rude and...and ignorant." I said as he hugged me. Which was gentler than the other times. I returned the hug and rubbed his back. He was warm soft and smelled of coconuts.

"Brutter never forget what Jackie has done. Brutter make you pink lemonade and spicy fried fish just for you!" He said excitedly letting me go. I started to laugh my ass off as we walked down the street. We got a few glances but I didn't care. I was happy to be accepted and happy to accept Brutter.

We finished our shopping and Brutter insisted on him carrying the bags. We opened shop and true to his word Brutter didn't let me in till he served me what he promised. I savored the meal but finished it quickly when the customers started to come.

It was around two and I was watching a pot of rice for Martha and Gabriel's order. I inhaled deeply and let it out. 'Today is going to be fucking awesome!' I thought happily. It was a cloudy day but it was beautiful to me. I was however glad that Brutter got me a sweater. It was a bit nippy out here. I had just drained the rice when my thigh started to vibrate. I opened up my pouch and pulled out my communicator. It said unknown on it but none the less I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Get your ass to the Underground I've got a mission for you." Came a voice over the phone. 'Lovely...Torn...in the word of Carl from 'Finding Nemo' good feelings gone.'

"Does it have to be right now?" I asked scooping rice onto the two plates with the communicator in between my shoulder and ear. I could hear Gabriel giggling at me so I looked over at him and shot him a funny face.

"Yes! Now!" He said then hunged up. I sighed and turned around to Brutter.

"Brutter?"

"Yes Jackie?" He said excitedly using my real name again.

"I just got a mission from the Underground. They want me there now. I feel bad for leaving you here." I said looking at my shoes.

"No worries. You go beat up bad guys I stay and handle shop." He said waving me off.

"Thank you Brutter you're the best!" I said stepping out and waving goodbye to Martha and Gabriel. They waved back to me in return. I started to make my way down the street when Brutter's voice made me pause.

"You promise to not get hurts and get skirt dirty! Try to be home by ten! Brutter worries." He called.

"Okay! Don't worry I'll protect the skirt with my life!" I called back waving at him as I continued down the street.

"Nooooooo! You stay safe! You hear Brutter!" He called after me once more.

"What? Keep the skirt safe? Okay!" I teased as I started running down the streets. I could barely hear Brutter's protest as I went. Somehow they were funnier when I couldn't make out the words.

One roof top adventure and forty minutes later I was descending the stairs in the hideout. When I reached the bottom I saw Torn in his usually place and another person. He was smoking a cigar. His dirty blond hair tied back into a low pony tail and he wore a green tank top with a red scarf around his neck. He had two bands of pouches across his chest and loops of string tied to the belt loop of his tan pants. 'Holy shit! Jinx?'

"Looks like you finally decided to show up." Said an angry Torn when he looked up and saw me.

"I walked." I depaned and leaned a hip against the table crossing my arms." So what's this mission you're sending me on?" I asked.

"We gotten reports of a shipment of hell cats being made for the Baron. They're at a garage in the industrial sector. I want you and Jinx to blow it up before the guards get to them." He said pointing to a spot on the Industrial sector map. I took note of where the garage was before heading out the door. I looked over my shoulder as I was walking up the stairs to see if Jinx was following. He was so I just continued up not wanting to be anywhere near Torn. He was my equivalent of holy water to vampires.

"Sooooo...we make shit go boom?" I said once we were out. I slowed down to walk beside Jinx.

"Yep that's my specialty babe! So how did a sweet thing like you end up in the under?" He asked flicking his ashes on the ground and blowing smoke in my face. I coughed but the smell made me think of my mom who smoke like it was oxygen.

"I got a bone to pick with the Baron, besides these people don't deserve this crap." I said waving the smoke away from my face.

"Yeah? I can relate with ya on that one." He said as we approached a double passenger zoomer.

"Hope you know you're driving since I don't know how to." I said getting in one of the seats.

"What? You don't know how to drive? Does that mean you really walked here? I thought you were just kidding to piss off Torn when you said that." He said getting on.

"Well as much as it would have be bad ass, it sadly wasn't true. I don't care about Torn but I really can't drive, don't know how to." I said honestly.

"Well how about you learn today?" He asked throwing his cigar on the ground.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"I'll teach you come on what do ya say?" He asked elbowing me. I studied him then the zoomers steering wheel for a bit before nodding yes. 'What the hell it's better than walking, nerve wracking but better.'

"All right then! First of all that there is yer wheel. That button switches hover zones and that button makes you stop and back up and that makes you go. Simple right?" He said point to each thing he mentioned. It did look simple bit it wasn't the complexity that I was worried about.

I released a raged breath as I took hold of the steering wheel. I pushed the button to switch zones and tighten up when it moved us up.

"Relax sugar I have faith in ya." Jinx coaxed taking out another cigar and lifting it. I relaxed slowly then pushed the button on the steering wheel to make us go. We jutted forward and I flipped and pressed the brake jerking us forward.

"Just checking the brakes." I said smiling sheepishly at Jinx who just smiled at me. 'Alright zoomer you look here you will go forward at a nice even pace. We will have a nice ride and nothing will happen. Got it?' I said pursing my lips.

I slowly pushed the button down and we took off at a more genital pace. I turned right and rounded a corner. I slowed down for traffic. Giddy, I giggled and looked over at Jinx.

"See? What I tell ya? You're a natural!" He said putting his arms behind his head.

"Omg! I'm driving! Ha! No more walking for this chick! Muhahahaha! I shall rain terror from the skies from now on." I said evilly ducking down and looking over the wheel. There was a long pause beside me before Jinx busted a gut. I laughed along with him and straightened up.

"You're something else alright! By the way the names Jinx." He said once we both calmed down. I glanced at him before returning my eyes to the road.

"Jinx? Well my name is Jackie!" I said finally breaking away from the traffic and heading south.

"Jackie ehhh? That a pretty name, it fits you." He said. 'Omg this guy reminds me of my friend. She would always playfully flirt with me and I would return the favor. It was like we were playing flirting chicken. It made me blush anyways though.

"Thanks! Jinx is a good name too! Us 'J' named people got to stick together." I said.

"That's true."

"Hey I got one expectation from you when we make shit go bang."

"What?"

"We got to walk away slowly and not look back like bad asses." I said smiling and I looked back over at him.

"Oh coarse babe that's how I role."

"GOOD GOD WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE! Don't answer that." I said excitedly. I rounded the corner and dropped the zoomer into the lower zone. I stopped three building down from the garage.

"Alright let's do this you watch my back as I rige the place." Jinx said as he walked down an alley next to the building. I tailed him and kept watch as he opened up a window from the outside. I kept an eye out for people as he hefted himself up once he was up and inside the window he poke his head out and offered me his hand.

I took it and allowed him to help me. He grabbed my hand with his and put his other around the small of my back.

"Ups ye daisy!" He said, once we were in I took lead and walked to the rooms door. Slowly I opened it up and peered outside. There was two mechanics outside one was touching up and hellcat and the other was lounging on a couch with a mug of coffee in hand.' Hhhmmm I need a way to distract them.' I looked around the room we were in and saw a fire alarm beside the wall Jinx was leaning up against.

I put my fingers to my lips and pointed to it. It took Jinx a second to figure it out but he pulled the handle down causing an ear piercing alarm to sound. I watched as the men outside jumped up and headed out the door that lead outside.

"Okay we got maybe five minutes! Let get er done!" I said like Larry the cable guy. I pushed the door open and ran to the door the guys just left out of and locked it. Jinx rigged up each hellcat with an explosive set to go off in three minutes. Once he was done we ran back to the room and we jumped out of it. Once we were out of the alley way we slowed to a walk.

We were just about to reach the zoomer when the explosives went off. 'Don't look back. Don't look back!' I repeated the mantra in my head over and over again. We got on the zoomer and I drove us back the way we came. I stopped at a dead end and looked at Jinx...we lost our shit.

"Hahahaha! Omg were badasses its official! I give it my stamp of approval!" I said holding onto my sides and my seat.

"You got that right babe! Now that the jobs done how about we go get some chow?" Jinx said.

"Why sir are you asking me out to dinner?" I said dramatically.

"Of course I am! Who wouldn't jump on the chance to take a pretty little thing like you out?" He said wiggling his elbows as he took out another cigar and lite it.

"Well then I accepts but... I get to choose the place!" I said blushing as I started driving towards Brutters shop.

"Deal! I'll even pay for it." He said.

"Okay then but I'll have you now I'm a classy girl." I said laughing while weaving through traffic. It was nice to hang out with someone and be silly.

"Of course I expect nothing less from you!" He said leaning back. Once we reached the checkpoint I stopped the zoomer and got off. I walked down an alleyway.

"Hey now you're not going to trying to murder me or something." He joke behind me.

"Or something..." I said shooting him a lopsided grin over my shoulders. I got up on a barrel and started to climb up on the roofs.

"Ehhh Jackie babe what are you doing?" He asked from below.

"I'm...climbing what does...it look...like?" I said blowing my bangs from my face. "What are you afraid of heights?" I taunted.

"No, I ain't afraid of nothing'!" He said stopping on his cigar and getting up onto the barrel. 'Like stealing candy from a baby.' I thought finally getting up on to the roof. Jinx took a minute to get up.

"Okay...now what?" He said standing beside me.

"ADVENTURE that's what!" I said pointing towards where I knew Brutters shop would be. Jinx looked to where I was pointing and started to walk towards that direction. I caught up with him and looked at him then the path ahead of us.

I walked faster to get ahead of him. He glanced down at me and started to walk faster so he was ahead this time. I walked faster to keep even with him and we looked at each other. With the turning upward of his lips we started an all-out race to the edge of the building I pointed at.

I laughed as I barely kept the lead. I jumped over the gap between two building instead of walking across the plank which gave me a foot extra head way. I stopped at the building edge and Jinx stopped just behind me not but a second later.

"I win!" I said with ear to ear grin while I panted.

"That you did but I almost had ya." He said huffing as he flashed me a smile.

"Come on let's get down." I said lowering myself. Jinx followed suit and soon we were both down. I lead him out of the alley and down the street. Soon Brutter's shop was in view. No one was there at the moment, well besides Brutter.

"This the place?" Jinx asked.

"Hell yeah the food here is to die for!" I said as I speed walked to the shop.

"Jackie! You finish with mission yes?" Brutter said face lighting up the second he saw me. I smiled and sat down on a stool flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"Yep! It was as easy as pie!" I said. Jinx grabbed the stool next to me and scooted it closer before sitting down.

"Hello! Who are you?" Brutter asked looking between Jinx and I while frowning.

"Oh this is Jinx he was with me on the mission. Jinx this is Brutter I live with him and work at his shop. "I said.

"Ohhh Jackie made a friend. Hello Jinxie! What would you like to eat?" Brutter said. Jinx scowled at the nickname as I covered my mouth to suppress my laughter.

"I want baked lemon fish, French fries and lemonade." I said.

"I'll just have what she's getting." He said. Brutter nodded and went to work.

"So here's a question. Is art an explosion?" I asked barely containing my laughter.' Let's see if he and Deidra would get along.' I thought.

"Yeah I guess it could be. I mean the fire is pretty." He said. I started laughing so hard I feel off my chair. 'Omg they would love each other!' I though rolling to my side.

"Hey you okay? Mind clueing me in on the joke?" He asked looking at me funny.

"Sorry it's just I used to know someone that loved explosions and always said art was a blast!" I said sitting up whipping the corner of my eye. I got up and went to sit on my chair but Jinx quickly picked it up. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Nahhahh! You already proven you can't stay in your chair. Now you have to just sit on my lap." He said grinning evilly patting said lap. I glared down at him for a few seconds before deciding what the heck. 'It's just like playing flirting chicken and I shall not break.'

When Brutter came back he gave use a funny look then shot a dirty look at Jinx. I was sitting on his left leg with my legs throw over his right. He set our order in front of us and Jinx paid Brutter for both of our meals, not that it was necessary since Brutter gave me my food for free.

We ate our meal making jokes and flirting like crazy. It was ridiculous really but fun! He ended up grapping my hips while I was taking a drink of pink lemonade. Surprised I started choking on it. He patted my back and started laughing so hard his whole body shook make me shake too.

"Well it was fun but I got to get going, I'll see you around." He said lifting me from his lap. I sighed not wanting my new friend to go.

"Okay then goodbye Jinx! I had fun I'll see you around too! Only I'll see you first." I said watching him leave.

"Challenge accepted." He called back to me. I could see a trail of smoke that he left in his wake. I turned around and saw Brutter frowning at me with his hands on his hips. "What?" I asked.

"Brutter don't like him. He touched too much." Brutter stated.

"Ohhh come one Brutter we were just joking around having fun!" I said but Brutter looked unconvinced. Sighing I got behind the counter and helped close up shop. Brutter kept eyeing me every now and again and it was really bothering me.

"What is it?" I asked as he locked up.

"Brutter thinks your skirt is too short." He said grumpily. My eyebrows shot up and I stared at him.

"Really? I'm wearing tights plus you're the one who got it for me!" I pointed out following him. He never answered me. When we got home I cleaned up a little then we both promptly fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I OWN NOTHING

I woke up to a furry hand shaking me awake. I walked with him to get fresh supplies and gave the man from the day before a dirty look as we left. It was cloudy again today but it's no skin off my nose.

Martha and Gabriel didn't come for lunch today which was okay but I really wanted to see them again. Business was slow as hell today. Brutter would hum a tune every now and then to fill the silence. Eventually I did join in and sung Jenny by Studio Killer. I loved the hell out of that band when I was home. I would have all their songs playing on YouTube as I played Black ops 2 zombies.

"Your voice is pretty! Never heard of that song before." Brutter said at the end of my song.

"Ohhh shut up it's not that good. But I do love that song." I said blushing. I sighed and decided that it was time to go on a mission since it was so slow. I told Brutter that I was going to Krew's for a mission and we said our farewells.

I climbed over the building and jumped down once clear of that fucking checkpoint. Really I was getting tired of this shit. I walked to a single zoomer and got on. I knew that in the game single zoomers are really fast so caution was required.

I drove like a grandma but I only hit one thing and it was the corner of a building. So ha! Getting to Krew's only took me ten minutes! I parked the zoomer and walked in. Krew was hovering about sleeping.'Aweeeee he was kind of cute when he's...never mind he's actually uglier.' I thought taking a closer look at him. I walked up to the bar and sat down. Tess was working here now to spy on Krew.

"Hello there, would you like anything?" She asked.

"Nah just here on some business." I said. Sig tapped my shoulder to get my attention. I was still angry at him for what he did but I'll let him slide since he'll be useful later.

"Looking for work princess? Well I'm about to go pick up Krew's latest shipment from the sewer and can use the back up. That is if you think you can handle it." He said.

"Oh I'm up for it so long as I'm not used a bait again!" I said narrowing my eyes at him. He just grinned and walked away. I watched him leave out the door before jumping off the stool cursing under my breath.

"I knew you would come. Let's roll princess!" He said smiling at me when I emerged from HHHS. I shot him a dirty look but followed him to a zoomer for two. I got in and so did he. I refused to drive so Sig did and to give him credit he was pretty good. He drove us to the entrance of the sewers in the industrial sector and parked us.

We enter the door chamber and waited for the other door to open. To be honest I kind of got nervous about this. I mean it's dark, smelly, and dark. Not that I can't just go dark and crawl around the dark with no problem.

Once the door was open I followed Sig out. We walked around the sewers to the point where there was an attempted jump scare in the game. Where a metal head presses against the chain link fence. He pulled out a screw driver and unbolted the gate enough for us to get through. He pocketed the screws and we walked into the darkness.

"Hope you're not scared of the dark princess!" He joked. Couldn't help myself he left himself right open for this reference. So in my best batman voice I said.

"The darkness gave birth to me." I started to chuckle and so did he. We walked on in the dark for a while before I got tired of not being able to see.' Dark mode activate!' I though clearing my head and bring the darkness forward. I could now see Sig walking in front of me and a little bit ahead of us. 'Much better.' The only thing that was bothering me was the voices. They seemed stronger in the dark and were very insistent. It was like telling toddler they can't have something in the store and them throwing a fit over it.

Finally we turned a corner and a light could be seen at the end of the tunnel. I reverted back to normal once we were a few feet from it. In the middle of the small open space laid a decent sized brown bag. Sig just walked up and grabbed it but the second he did he was jumped by a metal head.

"God damn it! That cake was a lie!" I screamed pulling out my pistol. I shot the metal head four times before it died, I missed it twice though. Sig rolled the metal head off him and got up.

"Good job princess! I knew you could do it. But you need to work on your aim." He said dusting himself off and walking the way we came with bag in tow.

"Yeah I know I need practice. I'll go to the gun course soon!" I admitted following him in the darkness.

"Well it's good to know your weakness. That just means you can work on it till it's not anymore." I heard him say after a bit. I nodded even though he couldn't see me. We walked on in comfortable silence until a violent tremor shook us.

"What the fuck!" I screamed my eyes flicking every direction but I couldn't see anything. All I heard was the sounds of cracking and shit falling. After everything stopped shaking and all was quite I walked forward and bumped into a rock sending me falling onto more rocks.

"You alright?" I heard Sig say.

"Yeah just tripped over some rocks." I said feeling around. The more I felt around the more my heart dropped. 'No...no no no! God damn it! Now we have to search around for god knows how long to get back. That is if we can.'

"Hmmm looks like we've been blocked off." Sig said. 'Thank you caption obvious!'

"Do you so happen to know another way back?" I asked him.

"I do but it'll be a day's hike and we'll have to go outside the city's walls into the wilderness." He said.' Oh hell no! I don't want none of this shit. There has got to be a way to blast threw this shit.'

"Hey can't you use the peace maker to blow this shit up? It's made with dark eco so it's destructive." I asked.

"Yeah, I could, only problem would be that the blast would toast us too. It's to confined in here."

"Fuck!" I yelled. 'What else is their? The only other option is to move the rocks out of the way. I doubt we could do it even if we had all the time in the world.' I thought racking my brain for a solution for this. Finally I got an idea. It was a long shot but it was worth a shot.

"Sig? Do you have any red ammo on you?" I asked.

"Sure I carry every type of bullet made."

"Really? In that case can you give me your red ammo and some yellow since I'm running low?" I asked

"Sure thing princess. You're going to need it out their but why red ammo? You don't have the gun for it." He said as I heard him rummage around in his pockets.' Oh if this works I won't need it out there.'

"You'll see just trust me here." I said. I felt a hand grab my shoulder then tap it. I touched the hand and it retracted but was soon replaced with cool metal. All ammo slightly glowed so I pocketed the yellow and held onto the red. I really was winging it here but none the less I sat down holding the red ammo in my hands and focused.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhhh...you'll see." I brushed him off and closed my eyes. I focused on the ammo and thought of red. 'Red, the more physical of the eco. It's the embodiment of bodily strength. If I can use this I can get past the rocks without a problem.' I closed my hands around the ammo and squeezed. I felt the metal bend and give way and felt a warm liquid drizzle out. It didn't drip off my hands though, I could literally feel it sink into my skin.

"Wow! You're glowing." Came a surprised Sig. I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands. They were glowing a bright red, in fact I was glowing red all over. My hair was a blood scarlet and it was flowing as if I was in water.' Oh hell yes!' I smiled.

"Well Sig you just sit tight and let me show you how a woman gets shit done." I said turning to him. I could see him raise his eyebrows and cross his arms but he had a tiny smirk on. 'Let's do this shit.'

I set to work moving the rocks and rubble out of my way. I worked at a fast pace and even broke down the bigger rocks with a single punch to show off. I felt like a unstoppable beast. I make a hole big enough for Sig then stopped.

"Wow, remind me that it's a bad idea to get into a fist fight with you. How did you do that?" He asked amazed.

"Fuck you that's how." I said giving a toothy grin. I swagger off full of myself. If I said that I felt fine though I would be lying. My arms ached and I felt ready to drop. We pasted the fence and Sig stopped to screw it back in. 'Holy shit I'm dizzy as fuck!' I though as my knees buckled. I caught myself with my hands but only for a second before they gave out and I hit the ground. I remember hearing Sigs muffled voice. Something about princess and tuckered out or some shit.

I was standing in a dark expanse of space. 'What. I'm dreaming?' I started to walk forward until I was suddenly engulfed in a fog of swirling red and violet. When the red touched my skin I felt empowered but when the fog shifted and the violet touched me I felt an insane laughter bubble in my throat and the need to kill.' Am I in my head or some shit?' The fog then started to swirl around violently around me. My hair whipped in my face and I started to feel so drained I dropped to the floor and closed my eyes.

"STTTOOOOPPPP!" I screamed from the floor. Suddenly I couldn't feel anything anymore and a peaceful warmth washed over me much like when I meditated at Onin's. I didn't want it to stop but the smell of something pungent and nasty as fuck disturbed the feeling.

I batted a bottle from my nose and opened my eyes. Tess was the one holding the bottle of what was most likely alcohol. 'Geez who drinks that crap I wonder?' I groaned as I sat up. I was at HHHS on the table of a booth.

"Did Sig drag my ass here?" I asked. Sitting up despite the protests of my body. I looked around a found Sig standing behind Tess looking down at me with a scowl.

"That I did. What the hell happen back their?" He asked narrowing his eye at me.

"I took matters into my own hands but unfortunately it comes with downsides." I said shrugging which almost made my arm give out again.

"Well then, let me take you home. You don't look fit to walk yet." He said.

"No...I'm fine...just could you give me a pass key? I've got one for the slums, industrial, and south town obviously but I have to go over the one to get to Brutter's." I stubbornly said scooting myself to the edge of the table. I stepped down but kept a hold on the table to keep myself up since I was still wobbly.

Sig nodded and went behind the bar and grabbed out a pass key. He came over to me and held it out. I went to go grab it but he pulled it back before I could take it.

"You can have this if...you let me take you home. I don't want you collapsing somewhere in the city." He said as I glared at him. I looked at the key then glared back at him before grumbling out okay. Smiling Sig gave me the pass key and held out his elbow for me.

I sighed but took his arm for support and let him lead me outside to a double zoomer. He helped me in before getting in himself and driving off.

"Hey...sorry about earlier." He said breaking the silence and snapping me out of my trance as I watched the world pass me by. I turned over to him and gave him a questioning look." The first mission I took you on. I should have given you a warning of what would happen." He said voice softening with hints of guilt.

I looked at him for a few minutes as he kept his eyes on traffic.' I guess I could forgive him. I mean he didn't leave me in the sewers after all.'

"I forgive you." I said looking ahead and settling back. Silence took us over once more. When we neared the check point we got off the zoomer and started walking to it. I held my breath as I crossed over. When nothing happened I breathed a sigh of relief.

I still had to hold onto Sig to keep myself up and walk at a slow pace but you got to do what you got to. When we closed in on Brutter's shop Brutter stopped what he was doing and came barreling towards us.

"JACKIE! I told you not to get hurt!" He screamed as he advanced on us.

"Brutter I didn't get hurt I'm just really, really tired." I said letting go of Sig. Brutter came beside me and lead me to sit at the counter by grabbing me into a one armed sideways hug.

"I'm gonna head back you take care of yourself princess." Sig said. I waved goodbye and watched him leave.

"Princess? Why did Brutter not think of that! I use now." Brutter said from behind the counter. I turned around and scowled at him but said nothing. I knew that Brutter wasn't going to listen on this one.

Brutter didn't let me work all day. Which was fine with me I didn't feel like doing anything so I just watched him with my chin on the counter. 'I wonder what Jak is doing?...let's see the guard haven't been pushing down so he hasn't had that fight with the Baron. Wait!'

I sat up and pulled out my communicator. I clicked on the unknown number and programed it as Ass Wipe...aka Torn. Once I did that I hit call. And waited for him to answer.

"What do you want?" He said rudely.

"Well then I was going to tell you something that could save life's but if you wanna be that way..." I trailed off. 'Really? I mean it should be impossible to be this much of an ass.'

"Oh yeah? What might that be?" He asked gruffly.

"The Baron is going to start cracking down hard. Get ready to move your people around." I said as I picked the dirt from under my pinky finger nail.

"How would you know this?" He said getting suspicious.

"Just trust me on this one. What do you have to lose if you do?" I huffed.

"Okay, but I still don't trust you." He said and hung up on me.' Ass hole!'

The rest of the day was boring and slow. When we got home I took a bath. My body didn't ache anymore so that was good. 'Wonder how heavy those rocks were?' I though staring up at the ceiling. 'Everything was so weird now it feels like I've been away forever. I wonder what my family thinks happened to me.' I rolled to my side and buried my face into my pillow with a sigh. 'I've been doing that a lot lately. Oh well.' I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I OWN NOTHING

"Brutter?" I asked chopping onions fighting the tears that threatened to come out.

"Yes princess?" He asked gutting a fish.'uhhhhhhhhh! Note to self...don't forgive Sig for this one.'

"Can I go to the gun course? I promise I won't do any missions!" I said clasping my hands in front of me and giving him puppy eyes. This morning he told me that I couldn't do any mission for a while. We literally argued for an hour. Martha and Gabriel came to the shop and gave their two cents.

Martha was against me doing missions while Gabriel was all for it. He was so cute, he called me a beautiful heroine. In the end team Brutter and Martha won causing both me and Gabriel to pout with our arms crossed.

"Okay but no missions, and come home before shop closes." He said examining me over his shoulder as if looking for any indications that I would disobey.

"Thank you Brutter!" I said throwing my arms around him and squeezing him tightly before running off. I ran till I found a zoomer and hoped on. I was impatient in traffic so I switched zones and flew under everyone. I got back up when I just about ran down an old man.

I dropped back down turned off the zoomer and jumped off without waiting for it to stop. It went off about few feet then stopped, no biggie. It wasn't that I couldn't wait to run the gun course. I was pretty sure it would hand me my ass.

Yesterday when I used the eco in the bullets to go all red and shit made me think. 'What if I can do that with the other forms of eco? It would be perfect!' I though rushing into the building. I pulled out my pistols ammo and sat in the corner of the room. I closed my eyes and repeated what I did yesterday.

"Yellow is accuracy, it allows extreme focus of the mind. Yellow is the more mellow of the ecos." I said aloud. Nothing happened I sat there for thirty minutes thinking about yellow eco and all its properties but nothing happened. I was starting to get frustrated by this time.' The oracle said some would be more difficult to obtain and others would come more naturally but this is awful! I wish there was a book for this shit. It would probably be called eco mastery for idiots.'

My thought were interrupted by my communicator. I pulled it out and flipped it open. The name Ass Wipe displayed with the option to answer or ignore. I was really tempted to ignore but caved and hit answer.

"Jell-O?"

"How the hell did you know?" Came a pissed Torn.

"How did I know what?" I said innocently.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Jak made a move on the Baron and he cracked down on us all. Fortunately I took your advice and had our men moved." He said.

"Ohhh...that. Well let's just call it a hunch." I teased.

"Well this 'Hunch' saved my men. Next time you get one don't hesitate to tell me. I owe you one." He said before hanging up. 'Was that gratitude I sensed? 'I shrugged and put up my communicator just as Jak walked in. I was happy to see him but stayed silent to see if he noticed me. He walked in and made his way for the blaster gun course.

"What up!?" I said causing him to whirl around.

"Jackie? You scared me. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh nothing just chillin like a villain." I shrugged. Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder and onto mine.

"Well I can agree with the villain part. So how's it going?" He asked using my head as an arm rest.

"Oh it's going alright. So? Gun course huh? Going to get some practice?" I said looking up at him.

"Yeah figured why not. You up for a little competition?" He asked bringing out his gun with a smirk.

"Fuck it! I got time to kill." I said grabbing Daxter by the scruff off the neck and setting him down on the floor." Stay here Dax. "I said making a stop signal with my hands like you would for a dog.

"Why am I being left behind?" He whined following us.

"Because I said so and because if you don't I might accidentally shot you." I said casually with my voice holding a under toned threat.

"You know I never liked gun course anyways. Besides it's Jak who needs practice IIII'MMMM the perfect shot." He said as he stopped following us. Jak rolled his eyes and I huffed. We walked in and the second the door closed we began shooting at the target and avoiding the civilians. I missed a lot but I never shot a civilian unlike someone.*cough* Jak *cough*. When all was said and finished Jak had a hundred point lead on me.

"You really need to work on your shooting." Jak said as we stepped out into the main room.

"Yeah I know that's why I'm here. That and for something else." I said reluctantly looking over a Daxter who was leaned up against the wall. I didn't really want to tell anyone about my powers. Not that I was ashamed but I just didn't think anyone would believe me unless I showed them. So I would just keep my mouth shut until someone happened to see.

"Yeah? Want to run it again?" He asked. I looked at him and nodded. We reentered the blaster gun course and I began shooting at the targets.

"You really are bad at this. So what's the something else your here for?" He asked making me jump and shot a civilian target.

"Damn it! My clean streak it ruined!" I shouted. I advanced further into the course.

"You can trust me. I'll understand we're friends, now tell me." He said not letting me get away. I sighed and turned around ignoring the target behind me.

"I came here to train but it's not working out." I said.

"What are you training to do maybe I can help." He insisted. I sighed and turned back and shot at a target and missed.

"You know eco right? Well I'm training to master yellow echo right now and it's just not working." I said starting to get mad.

"Wait? Like master as in become a sage?"

"Yes exactly that. I haven't mastered a type of echo yet."

"Why do you need to master an eco type?

"Not 'a', all echo types. The oracle told me to." I eventually said when I reloaded. I was starting to get focused in on what I was doing.

"What? How is that possible? I thought you could only master one type and that's if you can even do that!"

"Yeah well I'm different." I said. I went to go shot at my targets but my gun didn't fire. "What the?" I emptied out my clip and looked at the bullets. They were fine except they had the eco sucked out of them. Confused I looked up at Jak. He looked returned my confused look.

"I don't understand. They shouldn't be blanks?" I said.

"Uhhh Jackie? Your eyes are yellow." He said pointing.

"Wha? Um my eyes are blue with yellow around my pupil." I cocked my head.

"No I mean their fully yellow." He exclaimed. He got closer and stared into my eyes. 'Hhmmmm now that I think about it my vision is rather sharp now.' I though. I pulled out another clip and reloaded my pistol. 'Let's see if my aim has improved.

I had to run through the course to get up to where the targets were popping up. I aimed and shot at every single target that wasn't civilian. I made every single shot I made. My eyes widen and I turned to Jak who had his jaw hanged open.

"Wwwhhhoooaaa! That's going to come in handy!" I said jumping up pumping a fist in my air. Jak blinked a few times and shaked his head before smiling at me.

"That it will, but wait, is that it? Are you a yellow sage now?"

"Pffff no! I need to practice using it along with the others to finally master it. First I got to learn control over them. Then the more I use it the easier it becomes to control." I said giggling as I shot at more targets.

"What others can you control?" He asked.

"Well you already know I can control dark, yesterday me and Sig got caved in and I punched through the rocks blocking us using red. Other than those and now yellow that's it."

"That's pretty cool so mind showing me your control over red?" He asked.

"Sure but I'm going to need some of your red ammo and it is cool but your able to channel eco easier than me."

"How do you know about that?"

"Ummm...I can just tell." I lied. I really didn't want to tell him that I played a game with him in it. That would be weird. He didn't look convinced but he let it go and handed me some of his ammo. I closed my eyes and focused on the bullets in my hand. I could feel the faint warmth from my dream radiate from the metal. My skin tingled and I felt like I could punch down a wall with no troubles.

"Well that's different." Jak said making me open my eyes. I glowed red like yesterday and my hair flowed. I gave him a cocky smile.

"Bet I can beat you in a arm wrestling match like this."

"It wouldn't be fair if you did." He defended. I laughed and playfully shoved him, he still stumbled a few feet away from it.

"Opps sorry. I guess it wouldn't be fair." I said I tried to push the red back like I would the others but it wouldn't work. I gave up on it eventually. We walked out of the gun course.

"Wow. What is up with the red glow! It looks like you got sun burnt badly! "Daxter said jumping up from his spot and climbing up to Jak shoulder.

"Yes Daxter because I can get sun burned in a fucking building." I said leaning in and flicking his nose. Jak laughed and Daxter gave him a dirty look. Suddenly someone started ringing. We pulled out communicators and looked at our screens. It wasn't mine going off.

"Jak get your ass to headquarters I got a mission for you." Came Torn.'Uggghhhhh not him!'

"Okay we'll be there." Jak said and hanged up. 'Respect man! He deserves to be hanged up on! Karma is a wonderful thing.'

"Well I guess this is bye for now." I said kind of sad that he was leaving.

"Yeah, I'll see around Jackie." He said walking out the door. Daxter waved goodbye and I waved back. I stayed at the gun coarse until I figured out how to go back to normal. The red glow literally exploded off of me in red sparks. 'Ohhhh that's pretty!' I thought leaving out the door. I decided I was going to hang out at the HHHS. I figured I could get to know Tess and fuck around with the drunken people. Cause messing with drunk people is fun as hell. When I walked it I saw someone I wasn't expecting to see.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N I OWN NOTHING

"JINX!" I screamed running up and wrapping my arms around him. He hugged me and put out his cigar.

"Hey their babe! Didn't expect to see ya here." He said. I pulled away but he kept his arm around my waist. I really didn't mind my old friends made me comfortable with people touching me.

"Yeah? Well I got bored and didn't feel like going home so I came here to hang out." I said straddling him since he wouldn't let go.

"Really? Well I think I can fix that."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?" I said

"Well, have you ever played pool before?"

"Yeah but I suck at it."

"Well I'll just have to teach ya to get good at it. Come on you'll be learning from the master."

"You mean your good at something other than making shit go boom?" I joked.

"Hey! I have many talents." He said giving me a suggestive look. I blushed and forced myself off him and to the pool table. 'Jinx one, Jackie zero.' I could hear him laughing behind me. I started putting the balls on the table in the triangle plastic piece and he grabbed up two pool sticks.

"Okay, watch and learn." He said after I removed the plastic triangle. He handed me a stick and bent over the table aiming to hit the ball into the others. One of the striped balls ended up falling into the left middle hole with a clink.

He hit the ball again and yet another ball when into a hole. Clink. He walked around the table and angled himself for another shot. He missed and I jumped and positioned myself over the table to hit the ball. Clink. I moved over to where he was standing and bent over.

I got a strange feeling so I looked over my shoulders to see Jinx standing right behind me looking at my bum. I blushed but decided to surprise him. I aimed my shot but before I hit the ball I backed up into Jinx and grinned up on him. He made a surprised sound and I moved back up with a satisfying grin on my face.

'Jinx one, Jackie one. Whoop evening up the score.' I thought getting ready to take my shot. I missed and the ball went flying towards a strip ball knocking it into a hole. I didn't mean to it's just that Jinx pushed me up against the table.

"Thanks babe I didn't know you were that considerate." He said grabbing my hips.

"Epps! Jinx you cheeky dick waffle! You're cheating!" I said turning around and punching his forearm.

"Don't start what you can't finish." He said moving around me to the other end of the table. I followed him with thoughts of vengeance. He bent over and when he did I took my chance. I jumped up onto him and sat on his lower back.

"I claim this mountain in the name of me!..." I said looking over at Tess who was giggling but was trying to hide it so I added." All rights reserved."

"What are you going to name your newly found mountain?" He asked looking up at me putting down his stick and resting his elbow against the pool table.

"I'm going to name it...Mt. Big Bang!" I said theatrically. We started laughing and I slide off of him.

"Okay truce for the duration for this game." I said stepping away.

"Truce, but I'm not making any promises after wards." He said winking at me. I blushed and simply nodded. The rest of the game went on without further harassment from either of us. When we were done we went back to the bar to get a drink.

"I'll have a Crown. And Jackie girl here will have..." he trailed off looking at me.

"I'll have water thank you."

"What come on live a little why don't ya."

"Ehhh no I've had a sip of rum and moonshine before and they sucked. Bud lite wasn't any better."

"Really then perhaps a girly drink would suit ya?"

"Eeehhh I don't know." I said hesitantly.

"Come on! I'll look after you. I'll even walk you home."

"Yeah but..."

"I got just the thing for you! Here!" Interjected Tess placing a cup of what looked like a vanilla and fudge drink, it looked irresistible.

"What is this?" I asked looking up at her.

"It's a mudslide! Try it you'll love it!" She insisted.

"Well I kind of don't have any money." I said embarrassed. I never got paid with money.

"That's okay it's on the house." She said. I smiled at her and took a sip. It wasn't bad, not bad at all heck I even loved it.

"Wow! That is good! Thank you so much Tess!" I said sipping some more.

"Your welcome." She said giggling then she gave Jinx his Crown. He took a swig of his and I basically sucked at my drink like it was the last think I would ever drink. Two mudslides later everything was getting a bit fuzzy.

That didn't stop me from getting in the ring and dancing around the pole in the middle. I sang Hella Good by Gweni Stefani, Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson, and who's in your Heart Now by Studio Killers.

"Alright! Get down I think it's time to take you home." Jinx said putting out his cigar. I smiled and stumbled down off the ring.

"Ughhhhhh! I don't want to go home yet! I still haven't messed with any drunk people." I whinnied slurring my words slightly.

"Babe...you are the drunk people right now." He said chuckling. He threw his arm around my shoulders and led me out the door. We walked to a double zoomer and got in. It took me a few tries to get on and falling onto my ass.

He drove me to Brutter's place with my directions. Once I found a place on my own I could always find it again. Even if I was drunk apparently. I said goodbye to Jinx and watched him leave before I knocked on the door.

"YYYOOOUUU ARE IN TROUBLE MISSY!" He bellowed throwing open the door. I just smiled at him and walked past him into the house.

"Where were you? I told you to come back before closing!" He scolded.

"I went to the bar and had fun." I said plopping down on the couch.

"What! How did you get home?" He asked standing over me.

"I walked." I lied yawning and rolling over.

"No more drinking for you!"

"Hey I'm a grown woman Brutter!"

"Brutter don't care! You no more drink unless I'm with you." He said firmly. I looked over at him and nodded. "You're going to regret that in the morning." He said flipping off the lights. I snorted and tossed and turned for an hour or so before falling asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N I OWN NOTHING

I groaned and leaned over onto the counter after serving Martha and Gabriel their order.' God smite me down where I stand.' I begged. My head was pounding and I swear that the sun existed to cause me pain.

"What's wrong with you Jackie?" Gabriel asked me.

"Ohhh nothing just got a head ache." I said rubbing my temples.

"I remember when I was young! Ahhh good times." Martha said dreamily. I gave her a funny look and grabbed myself a glass of pink lemonade. Brutter has been giving me the silent treatment all day. He even refused to cook for me which made me feel like shit. He was always trying to stuff food down my throat.

I felt like making my own rice was his equivalent to the walk of shame. Paired with the pounding head ache reminding me of my mistake last night I was in hell. I've already apologized to him like five thousand times but he's not hearing it.

'That's the last time I drink period. End of decision, it isn't worth it.' I thought whining. I began whipping down the counters in the back where it was nice and dark. My head ache subsided around eleven. The second it did I jumped for joy and busied myself working at full throttle.

I had just turned around to wipe off the outer counter when I saw Jak and Daxter driving a zoomer with a lurker on the back. I watched wide eyed as they slowed down and the lurker got off. I watched them zoom off with my mouth hanging open.

The lurker ran on his hands and legs like a ape would. He climbed up and over the counter into the shop. I shut my mouth and blinked.

"Lurker brother! What is your name?" Brutter asked coming from the back.

"Pluto." He grunted more than spoke. He was slightly taller than and had fur that was lighter than Brutter.

"Whoa. Brutter why didn't you tell me that we were going to be smuggling lurkers today?" I scolded. I knew it was going to happen I just didn't know when exactly.

"Brutter no talk to you since you bad." He frowned at me. I glared at him for a moment before puffing out a breath. I ran my hand threw my hair and turned around to Pluto.

"Pluto?" I asked. He flinched at the sound of his name coming from my mouth. I frowned at this but quickly put on a friendly smile." Are you hungry?" He took a step away from me and didn't respond. I felt my heart swell with sadness. 'What do they do to you guys?'

"Come, you hide in back for now." Brutter said making rapid gestures for Pluto to follow. Pluto kept an eye on me as he followed Brutter. 'One down two to go. I know you are and will be hungry.' I set to work making two fish slices and sides for Brutter, Pluto and the others.

I wanted to make Brutter food to say sorry. It also seemed like a good idea to feed someone the lurkers trusted in order for them to eat it and trust me too. I had just lifted the fries out of the oil when another lurker climbed over my counters.

This one was scrawny and had blue hair. He was shorter than me. I smiled kindly at him and he stared at me. I looked over his shoulder and saw Jak riding away again.

"Brutter happy to see another brother freed!" Brutter said pulling the Lurker into a hug. The lurker returned the hug and patted Brutter's back happily. 'Kawii!' I gushed silently. I continued fixing everyone's plates as Brutter lead the other lurker to the back with Pluto.

I looked out towards the street in time to see Jak riding towards the shop again. I smiled and quickly finished putting the vinegar on the fries. I looked over again and saw Jak and Daxter walking up but I didn't see the lurker. I looked left right behind them, behind me but there wasn't any sign of him.

*scrap, scrap* a noise caught my attention. It sounded like a cat scratching wood. I looked down and saw a set of lurker hands grab onto the edge of the counter but lose grip.

I leaned over the counter and came face to face with a small lurker. It had pinkish fur and was only about three feet tall. Blue eyes stared into yellow for a bit. Its eyes went big and it started shaking.

It had to be the cutest thing I ever saw. I smiled and grabbed it up and hugged it to my chest. I squealed as I rocked it back and forth squeezing it. I hear it give a grunt and its shaking stopped.

"Little orangey warrior you had do great thing for Brutter and lurker people." Brutter exclaimed coming from the back of the shop. He grabbed Daxter and started kissing him.

"Ehhh no touchy the do." Daxter said.

"Oh sorry you great guys Brutter pay you back you see." Brutter promised. I released my death grip on the tiny lurker and sat it on my hip.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Daxter yelled pointing a finger at me.

"I work here dingus." I said bouncing the lurker on my hip. I was pretty sure it was a child lurker. Either way it seemed to enjoy it so I continued.

"Really? So this is what you do with your spare time then?" Jak asked.

"Yep I've worked here since breaking out. It isn't hard work and the foods great! Plus Brutter lets me crash on his couch." I said.

"You mean you deal with that twenty four seven." Daxter exclaimed.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I do. Got a problem with that." I hissed silently daring Daxter to say something stupid.

"No no that's fine." He gulped jumping onto Jak's shoulder and hiding behind it. I huffed with a nod.

"Well at least now we know where to find you." Jak said turning around and walking away.

"Bye Jak!" I called out waving. He turned around and they both waved goodbye.

"Smell you later fish girl!" Daxter called out cupping his hands over his mouth.

"Come over here and say that to my face you over grown rat!" I threated shaking a fist in the air. The lurker on my hip mimicked me and gave an angry grunt.

"Eehh Jak how about picking up the pace buddy?" I heard Dax say nervously to Jak. I smiled and looked down at the lurker.

"So do you have a name?" I asked leaning down to give it a nose to nose kiss.

"Little sister have no name. She born in captivity." Brutter said coming up to me and grabbing the lurker.' Wow so it's a girl? It's sad she has no name.' I picked up the four plates and headed to the back.

The blue lurker was on top of Pluto with his fingers in his mouth forcing Pluto to smile. I chuckled and set them all a place on a counter in the back.

"Okay guys! Its chow time!" I said enthusiastically when I finished. Pluto watched me and the blue one glared daggers at me. The little girl lurker jumped out of Brutter's arms and sat down in front of a plate. She started shoveling food into her mouth with her hands. I laughed at her antics.

"You make Pluto, Russell and little one food? You so nice." Brutter exclaimed.

"I made a plate for you too." I said shrugging on the outside but smiling on the in. Brutter stood their staring at me before tackling me into a giant hug. He kissed my head repeatedly for a few seconds then finally let go,

"Brutter no longer mad at you." He said sitting down. He began eating my food and Russell and Pluto looked curious. Pluto shrugged then grunted before walking to the counter and sat down on the stool. I could hear it creaked as he did but it didn't break.

I looked over to Russell and raised my eyebrows. He gave me a growl and lowered his head. I didn't flinch at this, I was pretty sure Brutter wouldn't let me get hurt.

"Russell can trust Jackie. She kind and is Brutter's daughter." Brutter said looking back at Russell for a second before turning to his food again. Russell stopped growling but shot me another dirty look before he got onto a stool and began eating savagely.

I didn't pay the dirty mind any mind though.' Wait did he call me his daughter?' My heart swelled with happiness. It was nice to know that Brutter considered me that highly. I smiled brightly and watched them eat. The little lurker finished first and jumped off the stool with plate in hand and held it up to me. She bump my stomach with the plate a few times.

I chuckled and took it from her. She followed me as I went to the chopping block and pulled down a fish and began cutting it. She tried to grab the fish but I swatted her hand away.

"Where's her parents?" I asked gutting the fish.

"Dead." Came Pluto's gruff voice. I stopped what I was doing and gawked at him. One, he actually spoke to me. Two, I couldn't believe that she lost both her parents and was born into slavery. It was just really sad.

"Oh..." I trailed off cutting the fish into two slices. "Well she needs a name." I said. I dipped the fish pieces in the batter and through them in the basket.

"Yes. Ever one needs name." Brutter said rubbing his chin. I placed the fish into the oil. I looked down at the little lurker and she looked back up at me, we stared almost unblinking.

"Bella." I said looking her over again. She cocked her head to the side but continued our eye lock.

"What?" Brutter asked.

"Bella. Her name I think it should be Bella." I said smiling. She gave me a toothy grin.

"I think it good name." Brutter said and Pluto nodded his head and grunted. Russell glared at me for a second then went back to devouring his food.

"How old is she?"

"Seven." Pluto grunted out.

"Can she understood what I'm saying?"

"Yes, she should be able to speak too." Brutter said taking his plate up and started washing it. I looked down at Bella when she started patting my leg. She held her hands up and open and closed them. I picked her up and she giggled. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my torso.

"So where are we taking them?" I asked pulling out the fish. I didn't really need to hold onto Bella, she was basically glued to me.

"We take them home for night then we send them through tunnels." He said.

"Wait? Home? But where will they sleep?"

"They sleep on blankets on floor." He said.

We closed up late that day. Brutter had me walk ahead of everyone to look out for KG. I would wave them over to me when the coast was clear. They dove behind barrels, pillars and anything else they could to keep out of sight.

Finally we reached home. I opened the door with the keys Brutter gave me before we left and moved out of the way. All four lurkers barreled through the door.

"Whhheewww. That was tense. I'm not looking forward to doing that again tomorrow morning to get them to the tunnels." I said leaning against the door.

"No need to. Tunnel right here." Brutter said pulling out blankets.

"What do you mean?" I asked walking up to him and helping him make their beds.

"Tunnel in kitchen. Hatch under trash can." Brutter said.

"REEEAALLYYY?" I said walking to the kitchen. Sure enough when I moved the trash can there was a small handle. It was just big enough to put my thumb into. When I opened it up I saw a tunnel. I lowered my head into the hole and looked around. It was really dark but the tunnel itself was just big enough for Pluto to fit into, it wouldn't be that comfortable though.

"Oh yes. Lurker people have tunnels all over city." Brutter said. I walked over to the couch and plopped down. The lurkers made themselves comfortable on the floor. They kind of slept piled up. Russell and Pluto slept curled around with their backs touching while Bella slept on top of them both. Brutter was laid out a few feet from them.

I furrowed my eyes and I looked at them. It was like a mountain of fur on the floor. I stepped around them and turned off the lights. Luckily for me I was used to finding my way through the dark when going to the bathroom at night. I made it to the couch and laid down under my covers.

"Goodnight...daddy." I said hesitantly. A second after that word left my mouth I was grabbed by my arms and dragging down. I was so surprised I couldn't even scream.

I was placed in between two furry bodies. One was bigger than the other but both were bigger than me. So it must have been Brutter and Pluto.

"Hey! What?" I asked as I felt Bella craw down onto my back. She nestled in the small of my back

"Sleep." I heard Pluto say as he patted my head and curled up closer to me. I sighed but didn't get up. It was warm fuzzy and well...I liked it. Strange I know but I did. I wiggled myself into a comfortable position and let the smell of coconuts and the fuzzy warmth lull me to sleep.

I woke up as something poking my face repeatedly. I popped open an eye to see the Bella was in my face. She looked into my eyes and poked my cheek again. I giggled and sat up. A blue arm was slung over my waist. I lifted it off of myself before getting up.

"They leaving soon. Long way to lurker home." Brutter said from the kitchen. He was fixing sandwiches and putting them in brown bags. I got up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Ohh.." I said picking up Bella. I walked to the kitchen and stood there. Pluto was sitting on the couch and Russell got up from where he was sleeping on the ground.

After Brutter was finished packing food he dragged the trash can away and pulled up the door. Pluto took a bag from Brutter then came to me. He stood there in front of me for a moment then placed a hand on my head.

"Good human sister." He said letting a big grin spread across his face. I blushed and smiled back at him. He pulled away his hand and jumped down into the hole.

Russell bumped into my shoulder as he passed to get a bag from Brutter. He glanced at me and snorted before jumping into the hole. I walked to the hole hugging Bella to me extra tight before handing her down to Pluto. Brutter handed down the last bag to Russell.

"Be safe. Brutter wishes you luck." He said down to them as he handed them a flashlight.

"Goodbye guys it was nice meeting you. Take care of Bella." I said.

"Bye bye." Bella said. Her voice was small but accented like Brutter's was. I smiled at her and waved bye. I watched them leave until I couldn't see them no more. With a heavy heart I shut the hatch and moved the trash can over it.

"Let go work." Brutter said patting me on the back. I smiled and followed him out the door. 'Well looks like it's going to be just another day in the city.'


	17. Chapter 17

A/N I OWN NOTHING

I got the daily supplies I left Brutter and went straight to the Underground. I wanted to vent some of my anger constructively. I went down the stairs into the hide out and found Torn in his usual spot. 'It's like he obsessed with that map.'

"About time you showed up." He said not looking at me.

"Hey! I got other shit to do ahhh thank you." I said. Not my fault I don't wanna be bossed around by an ass wipe.

"Whatever." He said. I pouted and crossed my arms and waited for him to give me a mission. Jak walked it after a few minutes of me patiently waiting.

"The Barons coming down pretty hard. Whatever you've been doing, you've really upset him." Torn said pacing around the table.

"I'm just getting started." Jak said flashing a cocky lopsided grin. I rolled my eyes and continued to pout in the corner.

"He's brought in new Krimson Guard hellcat cruisers making the streets dangerous for the Underground. We've already lost five men this week."

"Your men should be able to handle themselves. But I wouldn't mind taking down a few cruisers if that's what you're getting at." Jak snapped.

"Never part of a bigger cause eehh Jak ? Fine I'll take your help anyway I can get it. Bring down all five hellcat cruisers. That should send him a message. Jackie, make yourself useful and help Jak." Torn said leaning up against the table. I gave him a salute and turned around to follow Jak out the door.

"Sooo! Are we going to play rock, paper, scissors to see who drives or are we going to separate?" I asked.

"Let's split up. That way we can take them out faster." He said jumping onto a single zoomer at the mouth of the alley way. He drove away leaving me to find my own zoomer.

I sighed and started walking the streets of the slums. I took a left turn around a corner and as I did a shadow was casted down on me. I looked and had to do a double take. A fucking hellcat cruiser was zooming away and it had my name ALLLLL over it.

An evil smile all but slip my face in two. I about faced and followed the hellcat. 'Target in sight. Now how to take it down? Not like I could take it down with my fucking pistol. Hmmmmmm dark mode would work but it'll be messy and be very attention grabbing. I guess if the attention is all on me Jak can take down the others with ease.'

I stopped and closed my eyes to focus on the dark insanity I was host to. 'Really I was a better hostess than Jak because I let mine out more often. Then again he thinks he's a monster. Me? I guess I'm alright with being a monster.'

I shifted and opened my eyes. Of course I had to squint my eyes against the sun light. 'Fucking sun! Why doesn't it jump up its own ass and die!' I cursed running on all fours. I jumped up on the front of a zoomer behind the hellcat. The person screamed and bailed but I didn't pay no mind I crouched down and pounced onto the hellcat.

"What was that?" I heard the guard who was driving say. I crawled up behind him and tapped on his shoulder. He whipped his head around.

"Your worst fucking nightmare." I snarled in his face. I used my claw to rip threw his armor. I stopped before I pierced flesh and lifted him up and out of the hellcat. He screamed as he hit the floor.

I climbed into the set and pushed the accelerate button down. The smile on my face as I rushed toward a wall could only be explained as insane. I jumped out of the vehicle just before it crashed.

The air around me was filled with screams of civilians and the orders of the KG to stop. The second I landed on the ground I was being shot in several different directions.

I ran to the closest wall and climbed up it. I started jumping from building to building away from the commotion. I jumped down into the industrial sector and stuck to the shadows and behind pipes. The guards were talking threw their communicators about a monster with black eyes and a suspect that was taking down hellcats.

I snickered at them as the voices whispered of how much fun playing with the KG was. I had to hand it to them. Watching the guards run around like chickens with their head chopped off was pretty amusing. I had just creeped down the road leading to South town when I spied another hellcat.

I ducked behind pipe and climbed up it. Really I couldn't see how they didn't notice me. I mean I had purple bolts coming from my arms and hands every so often. 'Oh well don't look a gift horse in the mouth.' I jumped off pipe and dug my claws into the bottom of the hellcat. I put my feet up onto a pipe and hanged upside down.

I cocked my hand back claws ready to rip into the hellcat. As I went to swipe I was shot in the shoulder. I hissed and looked to where the shot came from. A group of guards were running my way and more shots were made. Luckily for me they were mostly bad shots. I ripped into the hellcat and broke everything I could.

I ripped through a pipe at shots struck at around me. A blue liquid seeped out and onto my chest. The hellcat sputtered and did a nose dive to the ground. I pushed off it and landed on the ground rolling. I cringed and cradled my injured shoulder.

More shots and shouts were taken at me as I picked myself up. Once on my feet and started running down the street to south town. I looked back and saw that they were still chasing me so I picked up the speed.

My plan was to lose them in the agricultural sector where I could hide in the grass. A guard on an armored Krimson zoomer flew in front of me. It shot at me making me dodge. 'Crap! Don't they give up?' I jumped up and pushed the guard off the Krimson zoomer and turned it around.

I rode off with the guards still on my trail. Shots were fired over my head making me hug the vehicle. I hooked a right and continued up. Another Krimson zoomer came up behind me and started shooting at me.'God damn it!'

I turned around and headed at the Krimson zoomer. Once I was side by side with it the guard tried hitting me with the end of his cattle rod type weapon. I did manage to dodge it and I Spartan kicked him off his ride. Wasting no time, i turned back around and raced off until I didn't see any KG. I didn't bother lowering the zoomer and just jumped off.

I made a bee line for the fence that held yacows. I jumped behind a rock and leaned against it to catch my breath. I panted bent over with my hands on my knees. Each exhale came out with a slight growl. 'Damn! Even my breathing is fucking intimidating!'

I looked over the rock and saw Jak and Daxter zooming up. I ran up and jumped onto the back of their zoomer.

"Whoa!" Daxter screamed.

"What's your kill count?" I asked getting more comfortable.

"We've taken down two hellcats so far. You?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Same here." I said.

"Would you not just pop up like that. You scared the shit of me!" Dax complained. I leering at him menacingly getting into his face.

"But what if I like popping up?" I asked. He leaned back and looked at me wide eyed. "So let's get that other hellcat and call it a day. " I said leaning back.

"Yeah. The class three races are going to begin soon? Are you going to come watch?" Jak asked. 'Ohhhh the races! I know he'll win but I've never actually seen a race in person it could be fun. Is there anything I need to do?...' I face palmed myself which wasn't the brightest move because of my claws.

"Ahhhhh fuck!" I hissed. Rubbing the spots on my face that got ripped through. 'Fucking A! I never went to Onin's!'

"Careful with those claw things. I've seen what they can do from you both. Man, it's got to suck wiping with those things...EEHHHHHH!" Daxter said shivering at the end. I threw my head back and laughed.

"Hmmm that's a new sound remind me not to make you laugh when your like this again."

"Whatever Dax. Anyways no I can't come watch I've been avoiding doing something that I really need to do. I'm so sorry...HELLCAT!" I screamed point over his shoulder knock Daxter off in the process.

Jak speed up and Daxter pulled out the blaster gun and opened fire. The guards started running after us and guess what the hellcat did...it ran away...an armored weaponized vehicle ran away. What sense does that fucking make?

Anyways. We shot down the hellcat and booked it out of there. The KG weren't very smart but I'll giving them an A+ for determination. It took us the better part of an hour to shake them off. I shifted back to normal when I started to get a head ache.

Jak lowered us to the ground and let me off. I promised that I would watched the next race he was in and they were off. I decided to just walk to Onin's. It was kind of faraway but I didn't feel like driving. I had enough of fucking zoomers to last me a week.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N I OWN NOTHING

I stood outside Onin's tent bracing myself for what I knew was to come. I really did feel like an asshole for not coming sooner. In my defense I was just busy settling down and doing missions. I stepped into the tent.

"Swaawwwkkkk! Where have you been? I've molted three times waiting for you!" Pecker scolded flapping down from his perch.

"I've been busy doing stuff." I said.

"Excuses." He said walking away. "What did the oracle tell you?"

"They told me I had the ability to become sage of all forms of eco." I said. Onin frowned then continued her hand signs.

"We knew you had a strange power to you but we did expect it to be to this extent. What else did they say?" He asked.

"Well they said practice would be good to help me master, other than that nothing really." I said.

"Well then sit down. Onin will help you practice." He said I obeyed and planted my butt to the spot on the floor in front of Onin. "Good now meditate like we showed you."

I closed my eyes and cleared my thoughts. The same peacefulness washed over my body like the last time. I felt Onin's press a finger to my forehead. A wind picked up and I could feel if whirl around me. I felt the empowerment of red, focus of yellow and the insanity of dark eco.

I opened my eyes and saw myself in a black spans of space. The three colors were whirling around me. It made me dizzy but I held my ground. 'Focus on an eco type' I heard a cracking voice say in my head. I looked around myself to find the source but all was in vain.

'Worry not child it is Onin. I won't allow harm to befall you.' It said again. I felt a warm comforting flow threw me once again. I closed my eyes and focused on yellow. I instantly felt weaker and the whispers disappeared but my thoughts felt sharper and more organized. I opened up my eyes and looked down on myself. A bright yellow light was coming from my body.

'Excellent, now look for me.' I heard Onin say. I started looking around the darkness until I made out a burry Onin. I squinted my eyes and leaned in trying to make the image focus. 'Keep trying till you can see me clearly.'

I focused and willed my eyes to see her clearly but it strained my eyes. My eyes watered and I was forming a horrible headache. It felt like some asshole put several pieces of hair in my eyes and I couldn't get them out.

Finally, I could see her clearly. It was kind of creepy it was like someone took a magnifying glass to her. 'Good now draw your gun and aim at me.' I blinked a few times but did as I was told. I pulled out my pistol and took aim.

'Focus your energy into your gun.' I closed my eyes and focused on my gun. I scrunched up my face and my grip on the pistol tightened.

"How?" I asked after a few minutes. 'Relax feel it inside of yourself. Once you can feel it draw it into the palm of your hand and push it into you gun.' I stopped griping the gun so tight. I focused on my body but more importantly I searched under my skin for it. Slowly I felt it, it was like rain. It slowly started to drizzle until it built its way up to a full out pour.

Making it flow to my hand was a tedious task. It was like watching the new Minecraft update download and it getting to 99% then taking five minutes to finish. When I finally had it all in the palm of my hand I pushed it out. I opened my eyes and witnessed my gun glowing a bright yellow.

'Good now shot me.' I hesitated a bit but figured she wasn't suicidal. The second I pulled the trigger a focused pin dot of yellow went shooting out leaving my gun back to its normal state. It hit Onin right between the eyes. She disappeared into a smoke of blue glitter.

I slumped down to the ground unable to even think. I didn't feel physically drained, it was as if someone made me do a extremely hard test for five hours with no breaks.

'Yellow strains the mind, be careful.' I heard her say barely comprehending what she was saying. Like coming out of a daydream I snapped back to attention. I blinked hard and looked around myself. 'Now, focuses on red. This focuses more on the body than anything. Be careful not to overdo it physical exhaustion is not wise in the middle of a fight.' I heard.

Onin appeared before me. She was sitting on her mat smiling up and me like always. 'Lift me.' I heard.

"What? You probably weigh like a hundred pounds if that! This isn't a challenge." I looked down on her and complained. 'Looks can be deceiving.' I shrugged and walked behind her. I ended up walking around her two times trying to find a place to pick her up. It was awkward. Eventually I decided to pick her up around her stomach. I wrapped my arms under her arms and lifted. She didn't move an inch. I strained and strained until I was out of breath.

"Why...are you...so fucking ...hhhheeeeaaavvyy.?"

I inquired. 'I have told you already now focus, lift me up.' I rolled my eyes but squatted down to lift her again. Lift with your legs not your back is what they say. I focused on my muscles and lifted. She started to lifted up slowly and my skin started to glow red.

Suddenly I didn't have to break a sweat and lifted Onin up. My skin was now a blood red. I set Onin back down on her mat and cracked my knuckles. 'Now go back to normal.' I relaxed my body completely and the glow dissipated. My arms ached and I lost my breath. My arms and legs felt like lead. I was slightly dizzy but it wasn't as bad as the last time thank god! 'Good' she said holding out her hand out to me.

"What about dark?" I asked. 'I cannot help you with that only the precursors can, now come.' She kept her arm extended out to me. I took it and felt the sensation of being dragged. I opened up my eyes and I was back in Onin's tent. Pecker was sleeping on the floor. I looked toward the tents entrance and noticed that the stars were out.

"Whoa, It only felt like an hour at most but it's already night..." I trailed." Does that mean time goes faster inside my head than out?" I asked. Onin nodded once to confirm. I turned my head back and looked off into the sky.

"I got to get home, thanks Onin I really appreciate the help. I feel confident I can fulfill each path now. Can we do this again tomorrow?" I asked. She nodded and waved at me. I waved back before running out under the night sky.

'Brutter's going to have my head.'


	19. Chapter 19

A/N I OWN NOTHING

"You late again!" Brutter pouted down at me as I ate.

"I was with Onin!" I defended slurping up a noodle.

"Don't matter! Brutter should make you clean whole shop head to toe."

"But daddy I need to learn control over eco." I said in a little kids voice.

"Don't try getting out of this. Brutter not born yesterday." He said pinning me in place with his glare. I ducked my head down and giggled silently.'It was worth a try.'

The next day Brutter had me gutting fish, sweeping, chopping, and washing down the counters. It was like he was working a sweet shop he even made me go get the ingredients alone. Martha and Gabriel came to the shop but didn't order anything.

Martha had an all knowing smile as she sat on a stool observing me while working and Brutter watching me like a hawk. Did you know it's hard to clean when you have a set of question, laughing and angry set of eyes on you? Well I never thought of it before but now I know.

Eventually Martha and her son left. It was noon when I litterly had every inch of the shop sparkling. Brutter was still pretty mad but he did make me lunch. I finished eating my lucnch and did my dishes.

"Brutter I need to go back to Onin's." I stated. Brutter looked at me but didn't say anything."Can I go, please?" I asked

" You can go but you check in before long missions. Brutter worries over you not want harm to Jackie." He said eyes softening.

"I'm sorry but I am a grown woman but I promise I'll warn you before going on long missions." I said. I smiled at him and held out my arms to hug him. He eyed me for a second before caving and hugging me back.

I broke off the hug and ran out to the streets. I ran all the way to Onin's tent. I could hear what pecker was saying as I neared.

"Behold, the seal of Mar is now complete. Onin says the three arifacts you retrive from the mountain temple are relics from an ancient light tower. Old songs tell how this light tower once shined down on the actual site of mars tomb. I sing one of these songs for you. From the mists of time mars light will shine!" He said I covered my ears when he singed. I walked into the tent and stood behind Jak.

"Whoa their iron lungs just tell us what we need to do." Jak interupted. I had to put my hand to my mouth to stop myself from laughing out loud.

"Creetants with no taste huh? pllffff. You must take the three artifacts to Mar's gate only then will the light tower rise and revil the tomb." Pecker said. Jak nodded and turned around almost bumping into me.

"Sorry didn't see you their." Jak said.

"Thats because I'm a ninja! So? Can I come with you?" I asked jumping up and landing into a ninja pose.

"Yeah, I don't see why not." He said chuckling. I straightened myself out.

"Oh no you Don't! Your not going anywhere. Your going to stay her and meditate till you nose bleeds!" Pecker snapped at me flying onto my shoulder and poked my nose. I went crosseyed then shook my head for fun slapping Pecker in the face with an ear.

"Geesh I feel bad for you. Who ruffle his feathers?" Daxter retorted pointing to pecker and wondering rather loudly in Jak's ear. They walked away leaving a very angry bird, monkey thing. I smiled then turned to Onin, that's when I saw him for the first time. Kor, the metal head leader.

"Why hello their and who are you? If you don't mind me asking." He said stepping up to me. I felt like a cat when you rub a balloon all over it. I had to fight the urge to step away or attack him.

"Jackie." I said giving him a painfully fake smile.

"Well then, my name is Kor. I couldn't help but to hear that your going to be meditating with Onin. What ever for might I ask?" He said eying me as if trying to figure out if I was a threat.

"She is to master all eco paths." Pecker opened his big fucking mouth. I shot him a dirty glare. Kor was looking at me with actual interest.

"Really? I've never heard of that being done before. Are you sure she can do it." He asked still eying me up.

"The Onin seems to beleive so. Me? I doubt it." He said. I frowned at him and pushed him off my shoulder.

"Shut up bird breath!" I growled.

"Interesting. I think I would like to watch you meditate actually." He said finding a spot against the tent walls and sitting down. 'Fucking go away! Go away! Go away!' I screamed in my head while my eye twitched.

"Okay, now sit down and let's get this over with." Pecker said getting off the ground. I sighed deeply and sat down but as I did I could feel Kor's eyes on my back. I settled down and closed my eyes but still felt eyes stabbing me. I inhaled deeply and exhaled but I still couldn't shake the feeling.

I twitched and fidget until I gave up and opened my eyes. I gave Onin a pleading look. She smiled at me and then lifted her finger to my forhead. On contact my eyes fluttered shut and I fell asleep.

'Jackie.' I heard Onin say in my head. I sat up and opened my eyes. Suprised I looked all around myself. I was in a giant field under the night sky. The stars were so pretty and the moon was more brilliant.

"Where am I?" I said still looking around. 'We are in my mind this time.' I looked to my left and saw her sitting as always on her mat. "What? We're in your head? Why?" I asked her. 'To truely test your abilities. In your own mind you can manipulate everything around you with enough will power. When in anothers you are subjected to another will.' Her face grew more serious as I heard this.

"Oh so it's going to be harder this time around huh?" I asked. 'You already know the awnser to that. Now let's proceed time is fleeting.' I sighed and got up. I was amazed by how real this all felt. I could feel the grass brushing up against my legs.

"Why is your..." I paused and gestured to all around us." Thing... Like this?" I asked her. 'I made it like this. You can to if you want to.' I looked down on her in awe. This was some pretty awesome shit.

"Really! Thats so cool!" I said. 'Yes, now let's focus. Once again I want you to draw forth your Yellow powers.' I didn't hesitate and closed my eyes. I could feel all the eco I possessed flowing on the inside of me this time.

Yellow and dark stayed inside my head and the red flowed through out my body freely. I focused on the feeling of yellow and drawled it out. It wasn't as annoying to do as it was last time.

'Good now I want you to shot the green armafox.' She said. I opened my eyes and scaned the area around me. My eyes passed a bush but flicked to where I caught movement. I drawled my weapon and threw the yellow eco to my hands. It looked like a green fox without ears and an armadillo shell. It was cute as hell but you gotta do what you gotta do.

It looked up at me and started to bound away. I trailed it with my eyes and gun then took the shot. I hit it in the chest and I screeched before falling over and erupting into blue glitter.

'Good now. I want you to shot only the spiders with red on their backs.' In that instant a swarm of rat sized spiders crawled in front of me. I immediately took aim at the red ones and shot but the purple ones left me doing double takes.

I stopped shooting after the spiders were long gone. 'Good now let's try that again.' I sighed but prepared myself. More spiders stampede towards me only this time they were the size terantulas. I furrowed my eyes in concentration and opened fire. I ended up having to turn around and shot the one I missed.

'Again' I sighed and threw my head back stomping my feet. Really was getting tired of this shit. But weither I was ready or not spiders the size of flies came marching. I took fired rapidly into the crowd but soon I was over run. I had to not only turn around but also walk after the I was done I jogged back to Onin.

"Okay, now what. Please no more spiders! I dont think I can shot red dots even if there wasn't any purple to avoid." I complained. 'No, now we focuse on red.'

I puffed out and breath and slumped down. I pushed the yellow back and my yellow glow disapatted. I felt for red and didn't even close my eyes. I just had to focused a little and stare at something.

I smiled in triumph as the strength swirled throw my muscles. 'Good now I want you to jump.' I gave her a funny look but jumped up. My eyes widened as I saw the ground fly away from me not by a foot but by a yard. I could probably out jump any basketball player like this.

I seemed to slow for a second then fell back down to the ground. I landed and smiled happy that i didn't hurt myself.' Higher.' I was more than happy to oblige her. I crouched down a bit then pushed off the ground. When I was at the peek of my asent I looked down at Onin who now looked as big as a crawling baby in the floor.

I got the same thrilling fear as before when I feel but I stuck my landing. The trick was to relax your legs lightly and bend your knees. I jumped again this time I used much more force.

I laughed like a mad man as I shot up to the stars. I fell silent as I watched the ground come to met me but a delighted smile stayed on my lips. I hit the ground and my feet created a hole about and inch in the ground.

'Good now focus on your legs before jumping and let go. Then when you come down do this again but hold it till you feel steady.' I crouched down on her order and focused on my legs. I witnessed them start to glow a more feirce red untill I felt I couldn't build it up anymore. I let go and I could of swore my stomach was left on the ground behind me at...oh I don't know THRITY FEET IN THE AIR AND COUNTING! I flinged my arms around a little as I went wided eyed.

I panicked when I felt myself slow down then start falling away from the moon. I twisted myself to face the ground. It was coming and fast! I focused on my legs and my right arm. I closed my eyes on impact and partly because of the dirt flying everywhere.

I stayed like that with my arms closed on my knees with my right fist in the earth. I cracked open and eye and jumped up again. I went into the air a few yard and landed.

"Holy shit!" I stared with my jaw droped at the cratter in the ground I had just created. It had to be like five feet deep. Speechless I turned to Onin who wore a especially large grin. I looked down at my hands in wonderment.

'Good now I want you to break that boulder...' She pointed to a big rock a few feet away from us.

"No problem." I said getting cocky as I swaggered towards the rock with its doom on my mind. ' Using only your finger.' That made me pause in mid-step.

"What?...okay then." I stared at the rock before trying to focuse on my left pointer finger. It took some convincing on my part but eventually it glowed a bright red and I tapped the boulder. It cracked a bit but other wise did nothing. 'No, try again with that one over their.' She pointed to yet another big ass rock.

All I had to say to the rock I cracked was, you got lucky punk. I looked down at the rock and once again mustered all my strength into my pointer finger. I raised my finger like a someone would to chop off someones head. I brought down my finger with everything I had.

My finger bite into the rock a half inch and the whole rock cracked violently untill it crumbled into fragements. I lifted my hand up to my face with my finger up and stared at it with lips pursed.

"Well that was easier than I though it would be." I said still ogling my finger. 'Yes but now I want you to focuse on your darkness.'

"What? Okay but why didn't you have me work on dark eco last time?" I asked finally letting my hand and finger to fall to my side. 'Inside of your head I would be at the mercey of the darkness. Here I am safe and can protect you from yourself.

I mouth an 'O' before I focused on my dark side. It didn't need coaxing like the others I just touched it and it shifted me. 'You are most advanced with darkness. Darkness is the life force for the metal heads. With practice you can control those with darkness plaguing their minds.'

"So I can take control of the minds of metal heads? "I asked crossing my arms and shifting my weight to one foot. 'No and yes. You can control weak minded metal heads but the stronger ones you can only influence. Their will be plenty you can't affect.'

"Better then nothing I guess so how do I do this?" I kind of snapped at her. I didn't really mean too but the wispers pissed me off. 'Simple. Make eye contact with a metal head and will it to do something. Some will follow your will to the letter. Others won't so be careful.'

"That's fucking cool as all hell! I can basicly be a queen of metal heads and create an uprising!" I said getting excited with the thoughts of storming the nest like a baller with a mini metal head army.

'Precisely, that is why the metal head leader will try to get you on his side or destroy you. Keep your eyes open and watch yourself. Come time to get up.' With the last sentence I was thrown into my body. A wave of nausea and ache hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Well that was most intertaining." I heard Kor say. I snapped my head around looked at him with wide eyes.'Crap forgot he was still here.' I thought as Onin's warning echoed throughout my head.

"I don't see how you found entertainment in watching her sit still with that Onin. Sure she glows but thats about it." Pecker complained. I glared him down as I got to my feet.

"Yeah well its more entertaining than watching a monkey dance around. Care to prove this theory...monkey?" I sneered at him.

"Watch it rainbow girl!" He threatened pointing up at me.

"No you watch it feather butt or you'll be tasting the rainbow. Because I'm going to shove my foot so far up your..."

"Look! The light tower its shining down on the city. Looks like its somewhere close to south town." Kor interupted causing us to whip around and glare at him. He begain walking off and as he did I watched him untill realization came over me.

'Shit! The trials of manhood!' I took off down the street pointing myself in the lights directions. I didn't bother getting a zoomer. I shifted into dark mode and climbed up on the rooftops. That way it would be a straight shot.

I jumped down off a building and shifted back mid drop. I was in the part of the town where the palace entrance was and a statue stood facing away from south town.I ran up to the statue that was now broken and caught sight of Jak about to enter the newly found elevator.

"JAK!" I screamed sprinting to the elevator. 'If I'm a second late I'll miss the action!' I thought.

"What do you want?" Daxter shouted once he spotted me.

" I want to join you guy duhhh!' I said getting into the elevator with them. The door closed and it lowered us down.

"So what do you think is going to happen?" Jak asked me.

"Ummmm. I haven't a clue that's why I'm here. That and to make sure nothing bad happens to the child."I lied threw my teeth, well except the last part. I really didn't want a kid to get hurt. That and it so happened that the kid was also the youger version of my best freind. We stopped and stepped out off the elevator. Younge samos, Kor, and the kid version of Jak.

"You did it Jak. You actually found Mar's tomb." Younge samos said awestruck.

"Great now what? We send this poor kid into a meat grinder?" Jak said with his hands on the kids shoulders. The kid looked as if he really didn't understand what was happeing.

"This is the day I have long awaited. To finally hold the fabled precursor stone in my hands." Kor said. I looked pasted Jak and glared at him. 'Oh yes wouldn't you love to get your hands all over that stone this instant? Well fuck you buddy.'

"You must be cautious child. The test of manhood are sure to be frough with peral and mars heir must face them alone." Younge samos warned the child. He didn't look quite happy with this.

"Its okay kid! You can do it. Its just a deep ...pitch black sure to be fill to the brim with painful death old tomb...I wouldn't go in their." Daxter jumped down off Jak's shoulder and said to the kid. I walked up behind him and kicked him sending him flying a few feet.' Damn I wanted to see if I could make it to the door.'

"Welcome heir of mar. Finaly the choosen one stands before me. Enter and prove your self worthy to claim the anceint artifact..." Jak and I began steeping forward as the door started to open. I knew what was coming so I didn't stop my advance as the voice continued. " No this child is to young to face the test." It said and the door began to close.

"What? No!" I heard Kor dispare behind me

"Do something Jak!" Samos pleaded. I passed the door and turned around to see Jak crouching down and slide threw the gap at the bottom

"Jak? Remeber the sure to be filled with pain full death part?...ahhhhh!" Daxter said runing after Jak. He reached under the closing door and grabbed Daxter by the tail and pulled him in before door closed.

"Well then that happened." I said walking off to start climbing down the stairs. 'The green fire sure is a nice touch.' I though.

"Thats it! I'm disowning you two! You both are mental!" Daxter bitched.

"Hey now! You know what they say, their isn't a genius who wasn't just a little mental." I scolded him as I made my way down the stairs.

"Yeah, and what about the precursors?"

"Oh they have their flaws." I said smiling over my shoulder.

"Oh? How would you know?"

"I wouldn't but I'm sure someday, maybe not today or tomorrow, we'll find out."

"Maybe. You never know." Jak interjected. I supressed a chuckle as I finaly reached the end of the stairs. The tomb was huge. Multiple thick pillars held up the high ceiling. The floor was covered in water by two feet. Their was three doors in total. Two across from each other and a bigger one straight ahead of us.

Jak pulled out his jet board and hoved over the water. 'Man! Fucking stupid water.' I cursed as I stepped out into the water. It came just below my knees. Jak was at the left gate waiting for me off his board now.

"Don't fucking say a thing!" I snapped as I waddled toward them. Jak's smile widden and Dax started to chuckle. I growled and stepped up onto dry land. The door opened and we walked in.

We walked down the coradors and had to kill the spiders as we went. 'Ughhhh I have a new found hatred for spiders.' We turned left and I about shit bricks.

"Uhhhh. I'm not doing this shit." I said. The room had platforms that ever three seconds spikes would pop out then when another three seconds they would retract. To make it worse, their was a pool of dark eco.

"Don't worry about it. Were professional, come on Jak." Daxter said. I stepped back happy to see him put his money where his mouth is.

"Stay here I'll handle it." Jak said jumping onto a platform. I put my hands to my face and watched him through my fingers. He jumped from platform to platform timing his jumps just right. One wrong move and he would be impaled. He reached a safe ledge and then jumped up and grabbed a pole.

He swung around a few times until he let go and went flying to the next ledge. 'It's like watching wipeout only if he wipes out he dies.' If he dies I'll have no choice but to step up into his place. That didn't sound fun though. Finally he stepped on a presure plate and the pillars of death raised up and started to move side to side. At least this time their wasn't spikes on it.

He jumped from pillar to pillar. Each jump made me feel like I was being punched in the gut watching it. Once again he had to go through a extreme obstacle coarse untill he found another presure plate.

The pillars raised up again and reviled solid ground as each pillar lowered ever lower then the last. It made a stair case down. I jumped onto the island and went down the stairs. Their was five spiders waiting for me. I pulled out my pistol and made quick work of them.

Jak came down as I finished the last one. We walked toward a ball that had a metal pipe wedged in it. I watched Daxter jump off Jak's shoulder and start to tuge on the pipe with a barely contained smile. He pulled it lose and it started rolling towards him. He started runing for dear life

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Jak asked.

"Oh hell be fine its not like hes being chased by a giant spider." I said putting my elbow on top of his shouder and started to laugh.

He gave me a confused look which only served to amuse me even more. I used his shoulder to keep myself up as I lost my shit.

"Your face man!" I said wiping a tear from the corner of my eye.

"You worry me sometimes." He said starting to walk off.

"Yeah? Well I guess I am just a touch mental."

"Well anyone would be after two years in that hell hole." He said jumping onto a pillar.

"Even you?" I asked jumping onto the plillar he just jumped off.

"Except me." He said jumping onto the ground. I jumped to the next pillar then to the ground with Jak.

"Smug asshole!" I said playfully punching his for arm. He smiled then jumped up onto a ledge then held out a hand for me. I took it and let him drag me up.

"Maybe." He said then jumped onto a moving bar.

'Wait! Shit you mean I got to do this shit!.' I panicked watching Jak jump to the next bar. 'Fuck! Okay okay just get it over with. I believe in you, I mean me.' I said. You know when you get nervous or scared you sometimes feel the urge to pee? Yeah that's the feeling I'm having right now and it sucks.

I jumped up and grabbed the bar. I held on until it moved closer to the other bar. I swinged back and forth and let go. I instantly grabbed the next bar and griped it for dear life. By the time I made my way to the part in the wall where you had to jump up onto several ledges Jak was already done and waiting for me.

"Show off!" I yelled at him trying to cover up my embarrassment.

"Not my fault you're slow." He said smugly. I jumped out and grabbed the next pole.

"Quiet you! I can go faster if I wanted too!"

"Don't rush yourself. One wrong move and your dead." He said seriously. I huffed and jumped to the next bar. I reached for it but when I was about to grab hold it moved. My eyes wided as I started to fall.

"JACKIE!" He screamed. My heart stopped and I looked up at him. Desperate I shifted into dark mode and dug my still growing claws into the wall. I came to a stop after a few feet. I hanged there for a second in shock and relief.

"Did you think you could get rid of me that easily?" I sneered up at him. I took a clawed hand out of the wall and shoved it back in higher up.

"Now who's being a show off?" Jak said.

"I'm not being a show off just. I'm thinking smarter not harder." I said pulling myself up over the ledge. He stepped on a pressure plate and the whole room got dark. After a few seconds a beam of white light shot out to the main door.

A floating pillar pooped up and I took the initiative to get on first. I stepped on it but quickly crouched down and dug my nails into the edge of the stone as it moved.

It stopped, allowing me to jump off into the water of the main room with the three gates. It went back and Jak got on and was transported to me. He jumped off the pillar and pulled out his jet board and rode over to the second gate.

I waddled after him and we started up the ledges of the next gate. Jak jumped up over a gap and caught the ledge and pulled himself up. I crouched down and pushed off the ground and landed on all fours.

Jak walked, I decided to crawl, into a room. In the middle was a floor button.

"For this test use only your mind and body.' A voice came. I scurried to the corner as Jak pushed the button and beetles feel from the ceiling landing on their backs. Only three had red bellies.

I yawned in the corner as Jak walked among the beetles kicking the ones that he knew had red stomachs. He kicked a few that weren't and got hurt by the beetle exploding.

The door opened and we left into a hall. It had a trench with water in it and a wall we had to swim under. Of course there was also lightning, blue eco to be exact, going over the top of the water.

We jumped in and submerged ourselves to get under the wall. I quickly breached the surface and got out with Jak in hot pursuit. The lightning just flashed on the second he pulled himself out.' Damn that was close.'

We continue on and had to kill two more spider before coming to another trench. Only this one didn't have a wall in the middle. I jumped into the water after Jak. I submerged myself and stayed down at the lightning came to life above us. When it stopped we came up and climbed out.

We continue to a room with an island with a button on it and a ledge with another button on it. Jak stepped onto it and red yellow blue and green squares popped up from the dark pit.

"Awe man. I hate this part. I'll go first this time." I said as a red square lit up. I jumped onto it and a green square flashed. I jumped onto it then to a yellow square that blinked. All the squares dropped down except for the one I was on.

I jumped onto the island and bowed to Jak. He pushed the button again and repeated what I had just done. I smiled and gave him the thumbs up before pushing the next button.

More squares popped up. Once again I went first as a blue square lit up. Next was a red then green then yellow. Once on the yellow the door opened and all other squares feel I jumped and landed in a crouch at the door.

When Jak joined me we headed through yet another spider infested hall with yet another water pit in it. Oh but this one was bigger. We had to jump really far into the trench then submerge ourselves to get to the other side.

We entered a door that had another beetle challenge in it. While he did it I sat criss cross on a bug with my head resting on my hand. It carried me around until Jak finished then it flew off. The door opened and we went through it.

"God! This is so boring, and repetitive." I complained. I didn't like playing this part of the game just for that reason. The only upside was the sound game, Daxter running from a giant spider and fighting the Baron.

'Oh look another bug test. What are we? Pest control?' I threw my arms up in exasperation. He pushed the button and bugs came down. Once they flipped over I sat on one that had a red stomach. The red stomach bugs had a higher body temperature so I could spot them easily. Even so I didn't help Jak, well except for one.

"Hey Jak! Here's a free hint, it's this one." I said pointing to the bug scuttling under me when Jak was missing all but one. He came over and kicked the bug. It flew off dumping me onto the floor.

We went through the open door into a hall with a even bigger water trench then before. Only thin one had shit we had to jump over. Once over the trench and into the room we found another puzzle square game.

"I'll go again." I said stomping onto the plate. The colored squares flew up. The pattern was green, green, yellow, yellow. I allowed Jak to catch up then pressed the next plate. This pattern was yellow, green, red,red,blue. I jumped onto the island and Jak followed suit. The next and final one was red, red, greed, red, green, yellow. The door opened and I jumped in.

'Oh great an even bigger trench. Oh well at least theirs a place to take a break' I thought watching Jak jump in I followed him. We submerged under the water and swam to the small platform. Jak got up onto it but when I started to climb up the electricity was turned on.

"AAHHHHHH!" I screamed letting go of the ledge. I plummeted into the water as I was being shocked. A tingling burning sensation shot threw my body. Then it stopped the electricity was cut off.

"Jackie! Are you okay? Come on speak to me." Jak said grabbing my arms and pulled me up. I laid on the platform and stared up at the ceiling. The tingling was still there and so was the pain.

"Come on Jackie! Being mute was my stick." Jak said grabbing my face and forcing me to look at him. I blinked slowly at him as the pain started to fade away. As I did I could feel myself getting restless? I didn't want to sit still anymore I wanted to get up and move. I shot up and got to my feet.

"Jackie?" Jak asked. I turned and gave him a smile before dropping off the platform into the water and swam to the other side. Once back on solid ground I turned around.

"Wow." Jak said staring at me with eyebrows raised.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just that your fast is all." He said jumping into the water when the electricity turned off.

"No I'm not." I said as he pulled himself up. He shoke his head and started for the door. I began walking after him but I noticed he was moving in slow motion. I raised an eyebrow as I pasted him and he gave a started surprised look.

"Stop messing around Jak. I want to get this over with." I said tapping my foot waiting for him at the door.

"I'm not messing around. You're just going extremely fast." He said speeding up to a slow jog.

"No I'm not. Am I?" I asked looking down at myself. 'Strange, I don't remember shifting back. Which is a surprise since my vision changes dramatically.'

"Yes! It's like your channeling blue eco."

"Hmmmmm...maybe the electricity over the water was blue eco. I mean it was blue." I said. We entered into a room filled with metal statue or tombstone things.'yay this is my favorite part!' I squealed jumping in the air. Jak gave me a look that said he thought I was crazy.

"Don't judge me, I love these things." I defended.

"I didn't say anything." He said putting up his hands. I narrowed my eyes and stomped over to him and poke him in the chest.

"I lived with you for two years while you were mute. I can read your body language. Lying is futile." I put my nose up and kicked a metal...thing. it made a soft chime. I walked through the rows of them and picked the corner. I kicked it and it made a loud gonging sound.

"It's like playing sound memory." I explained kicking another one. It made a soft chime like the other. 'Bingo!' I set to work solving the puzzle. It got annoying but it had to be done.

"D-O-N-E, done." I announced proudly as the door opened up. I walked to the pressure plate and stepped onto it. A floating pillar came up and I got onto it. The lights once again cut off as a white beam of light hit the main gate. It opened up slowly causing the sounds of grinding rocks to echo throughout the tomb. I jumped off into the water and started walking to it. Jak was on his jet board again but I beat him to the gate.

We walked into a huge room with a statue of mar with the precursor stone in its chest. Waiting for us was no other than a very pissed off Daxter.

"Daxter there you are. What happened to you?" Jak asked.

"I had a hairy experience. No thanks to you." Daxter scowled up at us. I snickered and couldn't bite my tongue.

"But Daxter...*giggles*...you are hairy." I said he opened his mouth to comment but was interrupted.

"Welcome young warrior many eons have passed since our hope burned so brightly. Today u have proven yourself worthy to receive mars legacy. "Came a voice.

"He's talking about me. Thanks your holy statueness. This tomb wasn't so tough." Daxter said bowing. I took the opportunity to kick his butt. He went sailing a few feet and skidded on his face.

"What you are about to receive contains grave power and with it comes grave responsibly. Eons ago the precursors waged a war with the horaquan, those dark creatures you call metal heads. Driven by their dark leader the metal head legions destroyed our great civilization. And now they swarm the universe unopposed looking for the last relics of our power. Mar tried to hide the precursor stone in this tomb to protect it from them. It is our last hope and you were chosen to keep that hope alive." It said. Daxter picked himself off the ground and glared at me. I looked away and started whistling.

"I think you've got me confused with someone else. I just want the stone." Jak said getting snappy. 'So much for becoming a true hero Hercules.'

"It is time to fulfil your destiny behold."

"Wow. Let's get the goods!" Daxter said making for the stone.

"Fools! You brought me right to the stone. Your pitiful Underground friends were no match for my guards above. Now I will gain the power I need to crush my enemies. And after claiming the stone I'll begin with you." The Baron came swooping in on a flying machine with four legs. I sighed knowing the fight that was going to ensue as he destroyed the bridge to the statue.

"Abomination the precursor stone is not meant for you." The voice said as the Baron's machine landed on the statue. It began drilling into the statue as the gates behind us closed.

"Yay! We get to kick his ass." I said running to an end of the walkway surrounding the statue. The Baron released several bombs at us. I kicked on at the Baron and Jak followed suit.

It would be so annoying if the Baron didn't send little KG bots at us. They were like small dogs biting on your ankles. Or when your cat decides to stick its butt in your face while your texting.

The bombs detentated after me and Jak kicked five bombs at him. More KG bots were sicked onto us and the Baron got off the statue and shot at us. Jak and I hid behind one of the many stone pillars.

After a few rounds from the Baron went back to drilling at the statue. He sent even more bombs at us which we kicked back at him. I missed my first two kicks but Jak was able to make three successful shots.

The whole time the Baron was gabbing about how the stone was his. Yada yada yada. He yelled die and I screamed you first. On the last shot the Baron freed the stone from the statue and attached it to his machine.

"He's got the precursor stone!" Daxter screamed.

"No shit Sherlock!" I screamed at him.

He flew down and shot the walk way making a huge gap. As he did this he let three bombs out to the other side of the room.

Jak hide behind a pillar while I bee lined for the bombs. The Baron started shooting at me which he ended up nicking my shoulder. Cursing loudly I griped my shoulder and speed up to the bombs. I kicked the three bombs at him as he ducked down.

He used the precursors stone to break yet another section on the walk away and released two bombs. I stayed behind the pillars as he went on a shooting spree. When he ducked down again Jak kicked a bomb at him.

It exploded on him and when it did his machine started shaking. He detached himself and his little hovering machine before it exploded. The smug ass hole then had the gul to hover up into our faces. So I flipped him off. I know not the most mature move but he was pissed me off when he shot me.'V for vendetta bitch. You'll get yours my pretty.'

"Nice try but the stone is still mine. Dont worry I'll use the stone to its full potential to make sure all who apose me will be destroyed by its power. " he said before flying away like a pussy.

'Hmmmmm kinda reminds me of Doctor Eggman. Ohhhhh! I'm Sonic, Jak is Knuckles and Dater can be Amy.' I thought watching him leave. I looked over at Daxter and imagine him in a red dress with a giant hammer and a pink wig. 'I would kill to see that.' I thought absent mindedly as I cradled my shoulder.

"Well let's get to the Underground. I need a medic and some green eco pronto." I said.

"My thoughts exactly." Jak said. I nodded and followed him.

"Jak, I'm scared..." I said trying to keep a straight face.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"I just completed the trials of manhood." I said adding a fake shake to my voice.

"So?..."

"Am I going to grow a dick now?" Daxter started laughing so hard he had to grab Jaks ear to keep himself up. Jak chuckled a good bit and I let my own laughter lose. 'Trust Jackie to make a shitty moment awesome.'


	20. Chapter 20

A/N I OWN NOTHING

My hands were clenching the wooden counter tops bracing myself for the pain. Jak went to the Underground and I decided that I should really go to Krew's to get healed. I would of gone to Brutter if I didn't think he would lock me up for days.

"FUUUUUCCCKKKKKK!" I screamed as Jinx dug out the bullet in my shoulder with a dagger. Sig had his hands on the crook of my neck and my uninjured shoulder to keep me steady.

"Easy their princess. He's almost got it." Sig said trying to soothe me. I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes tightly willing for the tears not to fall. One rebellious tear slide down my cheek.

"And...got it! See babe, I told you that you were in good hands." Jinx said finally taking out the bullet. He held it between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Here you go." Tess said letting some green eco drop into my wound. I hissed as the green thick fluid made contact. I watched as my flesh knitted together and if you looked closer you could see a bit of smoke come from the flesh.

"Well that's unusual." Sig said letting go of me. I licked my fingers and used them to wipe away the crusted on blood from my shoulder.

"Yeah? I've never seen anyone heal that fast!" Tess said grabbing a damp cloth. She began helping me clean up my shoulder and the splatters that freckled my face. My poor sweater had a big splotch of crusted blood on it.

"What can I say? Jackie girl here is one of a kind." Jinx said throwing his arm around my shoulder blowing a puff of smoke in my face.

"Yeah yeah I'm flipping awesome." I said waving the smoke from my face.'I guess this is my green eco abilities, wolverine healing.'

"That you are and a wonderful pole dancer too." Jinx added flirtatiously.

"Shut it boom boy! We speak not of that night." I playfully punched him in the gut as I said this. He pretended to double over in pain and grabbed the spot I punched him.

"Yes rather entertaining might I add. You sure you don't want a night job I would pay handsomely,eh?" Came the floating tub of lard, I mean Krew. I choked on a smile as I responded.

"Naaahhh I'm more than happy with my carrier choice." I said. "Who doesn't just love getting shot?" I muttered the last part.

"Well babe I'd love to stay and chat but I got work to do." Jinx said hugging me. He made a move to kiss me but I turned so he kissed my cheek.

"What job?" I asked him.

"Me and my boys are gonna blow up Mar's statue. Some guy named Jak is going to escort us down to the sewers." He said releasing me. 'Crap that means Errol is going to be here soon. That also means that Jak is going to get pissy. Time to be a good friend and comfort him! Totally not being a pussy running away from Errol.'

"That sounds fun! Well I got to go Jinx." I said running past him. I didn't look back as I barreled down the street of South town until I spotted a parked zoomer. I was half way to it when a woman started for it.' Oh hell no I saw it first.'

I double timed it to the zoomer and jumped on right when she was about to. She was pushed to the side and hit the wall.

"Hey!" She screamed as I switched zones.

"Sorry!" I yelled back as I drove north until I reached the racing track. I had to park the zoomer and jump a few buildings. I ran up the steps in time to see a seething Jak stomp out.

"Hey big tall and scary!" I shouted waving a hand in the air. He kept walking without acknowledging me. "Jak you asshole!"

"What? Oh hey what are you doing here?" He said finally jerking his head up. I launched myself at him and tackled him into a hug. "Hey..." He said startled as we fell back onto the ground. Lucky for me Jak broke my fall.

"It's okay." I said seriously.

"What are you talking about?"

"I promise you that one day they will. They just need a little time they don't know what you went through." I said gazing into his eyes. I saw anger, confusion, hurt, and loneliness.

"Yeah right. I'm just a monster in their eyes." He said looking away.

"No, your not. If you're a monster then I am too. Am I a monster Jak." I asked. He looked back at me and for a while we just looked at each other.

"No of course not. Your one of the kindest and perhaps craziest people I know." He said giving me a half grin.

"You have a good heart to Jak don't let anyone tell you different. We're not monsters we're just fill with so much awesome they be jelly!" I beamed at him.

"Thanks Jackie." He said half laughing as he said it.

"Hey us 'J' named people have to have each other's back."

"Yeah, can you get off now?" He said looking away nervously. I looked down and realized that I was spread on top of him. My hands were on his chest and a knee was lifted to his waist. What took the cake was the fact I could feel his hands on my hips.

My eyes widen and my face melted off. With a 'Epppp' I rolled off of him and crawled away to the wall.

"So...sorry!" I said getting up and fixing my skirt. I placed a hand on the wall and stared at it. I could hear the crowds of people cheering as the race started. "Let's go watch the race!" I said practically sprinting to the audience entrance.

I spared a glace over my shoulder to see Jak half jogging after me with a big fat smug smile on his face. My face heated up even more and I speed up and ran into the benches. I tripped on someone's cup and face planted.

I scrambled to my feet and stiffly walked to a open area and sat down. Jak was laughing as he sat beside me. I glared at him red faced and crossed my arms. He just smiled back at me, which served to make piss me off more.

I looked down at the race and saw that Daxter was surprisingly in first place. Well I guess it's not too surprising since in the game you need to win the race.

Two minutes later I was at the edge of my seat biting my fingers. It was the last lap and Daxter was in second place. His racing zoomer was smoking pretty badly from when someone pushed him into the wall.

It was the last stretch and Daxter was neck to neck with another dude. Daxter pushed the boast button and went jutting ahead causing his rear to fly out of the seat. The only thing keeping him from flying off was his iron grip.

"HE DID IT! HE WON! FUCK YEAH IN YOUR FACE! WHATS HIS NAME? ORANGE LIGHTNING MOTHER FUCKERS! ERRRRRR" I screamed jumping out of my seat along with countless other people. I turned around and held up my hand for Jak to high five. He was grinning ear to ear as he clapped my hand.

"I can't believe it. He actually won. Come on let's go." He said. We walk out of the stadium through the crowds.

"Hey I'm going to wait for you guys out here. I'll save a zoomer for us." I said. Stopping before reaching the racing garages. I didn't give him time to reply as I dashed down the stair to the nearest double zoomers.

I just sat there and waited for them. I was laying across both seats with my eyes closed when a shadow was casted on me. I opened on eye and saw Jak and a very smug looking Daxter.

"Sup winner winner turkey dinner!" I greeted enthusiastically getting up from my position.

"Not much just basking in my glory. Careful it might rub off on you." He said hoping onto my shoulder.

"Oh no anything but that. I couldn't handle the burden of your glory." I said sarcastically looking up at him. Jak shook his head at us but smiled as he mounted his side of the zoomer. He started driving us to the check point, that I didn't have a pass to. 'Well he has all the pass keys to the city so I guess it couldn't hurt.'

"Oi, pull up to that ledge." I said pointing to a ledge a few feet from us. He did as asked and I jumped off the zoomer onto it.

"What are you doing?" Daxter said from my shoulder.

"I don't have a pass key so I got to climb over buildings to get through." I answered as I started climbing up the wall.

"Really? That would have been handy to know earlier." He shouted up to me.

"Yeah? It becomes a pain after a while. Anyways, pull through the checkpoint and I'll jump back down." I said lifting myself up onto the roof. I began walking on the roof to another.

"Hey um...thanks for cooling him down." Daxter said elbowing my cheek.

"How did you know it was me?" I questioned jumping the gap between the roofs. We landed and I started walking back towards the street.

"I just put two and two together, besides I saw you guys sitting together in the stadium." He said making me stop and stare at him. "What?"

"Dax...you're not an ottsel...you're a fucking hawk." I said then continued. Jak was scanning the roof tops driving like a grandma bellow us. I waved my arms and caught his attention.

He drove up and hovered right under us. I got down and grabbed the ledge. I positioned my legs to where I would fall straddling the seat. I dropped down and immediately cradled my crotch with one hand while the other griped onto the zoomer for life.

"Ohh, that had to hurt." Daxter said.

"You okay their?" Jak asked sparing me a glance as he drove into the slums.

"OMG that would hurt so much more if I was a man. But yeah I'm okay." I said. We drove to Krew's and Daxter boasted some more about him winning the race. I personally would of rather cut off my ears then to hear him. I was more than happy to see the HHHS.

We walked in to see a sleeping Krew floating around. Sig poked his head from the back booth and waved us to him with a finger to his lips. We settled down in the booth and Sig looked over to Krew then back to us.

"You boys are alright, and since the boss is out of it right now. I'm going to give it to you straight. I've been Krew's heavy for years, and I've done some things I'm not proud of. But this time I think Krew's gotten himself and us into something real nasty. I'm thinking about getting out." Sig confessed. I reached over the table and patted his hand smiling sadly.

"Ahh Sigs beginning to like us Jak come here you big lug! HUGS FOR EVERYONE!" Daxter said rather loudly causing me to cringe and cover my ears.

"Knock it off!" Sig said slamming his fist on the table. I cracked Dax over the head once causing him to get better acquainted with the table. " I think Krew's trying to...shhh he's waking up."

"Relax watch me butter up bun boy." Dax said picking up himself. " Hey their stuff crush how's it feel floating on top the food chain. Ohhh! Krew mister have you been exercising? Your looking good you are defiantly...hmm...living large, and those legs their soo ...uh chiseled." Daxter said looking at his scrawny legs. 'That guy would break. No shatter his legs if he ever tried to walk again.'

"I need you to escort three of my boys to the sewers and visit that statue again. I heard that Mar's cheeky face might contain another secret and I want you to see if it's true eehhh. Make sure all three of my boys get to the. Statue and they'll do all the rest hmmm." He said floating around. I got up with Jak and we headed to the sewers. Once we got into the chambers and down the elevator.

"Quite here comes pretty boy." The second the door open I could hear Jinx say. "Bout time you showed up."

I squealed and ran up to Jinx. I kept in mind he had explosives so instead of hugging him I did a little happy dance.

"Hey their babe what are you doing down here?" He asked.

"I'm helping Jak escort you boys to the statue!" I said finally calming down.

"You know this guy?" Jak asked me.

"Yeah he's a good friend of mine we blew up a garage together." I said.

"Alright let's get this show on the road Krew said you'll protect us all the way to the statue. Now that babe's here too I have no doubt well make it." He said as we made our way through the tunnels making me smile and blush.

"I've got thirty kegs of explosives strapped to my back!" A guy in a red mask much like the Kg said.

"Yeah why did we sign up for this?" The bigger one said.

"Just shut your whinny traps and keep moving. We go down." Jinx snapped at them. We stepped onto a little lift and was lowered down. The place was crawling with metal head and for the most part I let Jak handle it.

We came into a room that had a bunch of shit blocking our way. With a blink of an eye I shifted into my dark side ready for the ambush. Jak saw this and immediately got on guard. Sure enough the little shits came crawling down the wall making Jinx and his two buddies freak out.

'Time to test out that power Onin said I had.' I crouched down and stalked past Jinx to an oncoming metal head. I stared into his eyes and slowly he came to a halt. 'Kill your metal head friends.' I said to it in my mind as I slowly got up. It jumped at me causing me to flinch but it sailed past me onto the back of its fellow species.

"NICE!" I half shouted half growled.*we are dominant* I heard the voices say.' No I'm a boss ass bitch!' I replied ripping the jaw off a metal head that was trying to take a bite out of the big guy.

It didn't take long for me and Jak to dispose of all the metal head until mine was left. Jak held his gun to his head but didn't pull the trigger.

"Why isn't it attacking, and why are its eyes purple." He asked keeping his gun up. I chuckled and gained the attention of everyone in the room.

"That's because I'm controlling him. Watch. Kill yourself." I commanded. It lifted a claw and dug it under its skull gem and ripped it out. I smiled madly as its blood splattered out onto the floor from its lifeless body.*More! More!* It made me feel so powerful to be able to command something to kill its own kind then kill itself.

"Uhhh Jak? She's scaring me again." Daxter said snapping me from my power high. I shook my head and returned to normal.

"Wow...I'm just glad you're not an angry drunk. Remind me not to ruffle your feathers sweetie." Jinx said throwing a hand over my shoulders.

"Yeah lucky you. Wait? Drunk?" Jak said eyeing Jinx's hand like it was the dirt on his shoes.

"Some time off at a bar a few friends mix in a blond girl who makes the best Mudslides on earth and you got a drunk Jackie." I said as they rigged up the shit in our way with explosive and had us move behind something.

We once again was on our way. We encountered a few metal heads that shot beams out of their mouths. Those were one of the most annoying MH I had ever encountered. Once again we came to a place where we had to blow our way through and once again we were ambushed.

"Ahh the walls are crawling!" Jinx exclaimed looking around himself franticly. I pulled out my gun and pressed it to my head and focused on yellow.

"Let's take out the trash Jak." I said opening my eyes. I looked to Jak and he nodded. We basically went back to back and began shooting. My hits all landed but it took me awhile to charge up my shot. Jak on the other hand shot rapidly but he missed every now and again.

I was panting up against the wall when the last of them were killed. 'Damn! It's hard keeping that shit up after a while.' I though whipping the sweat off my brow. Jak came up to me and offered his hand which I took.

"Fucking using this shit drains me sometime." I said blowing out a breath. I felt the yellow fade away and my vision became not as focused. We walked on until we reached the statue. 'I not much for old statues and shit but I had to admit it was pretty cool.'

"Stand back were professional. Alright boys lets blow this sucker sky high!"

"Wait? Who told you to? ...NOOOOOOO!" He said but it was too late. The force from the blast forced Jak to fly back hitting a wall.' Too bad it got blown up.'

"That's it! The heart of Mar, that's what we're looking for! Thanks buddy we'll run this over to Krew's. See ya babe!" Jinx said to us while he and his buddies ran off. Jak got up and boy did he look pissed.

"Hey man calm down. Take it easy. They were just doing their job." I said coming up to him and putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Whatever." He said still glare at the spot he last saw them. Daxter came crawling back from where ever it was he flew off to and climbed on top Jak.

"Hey why can't Jak do that mind control thing?" Daxter asked.

"Because were different. Jaks channels eco and while I can to it goes deeper than that. I'm going to be a sage eventually. From what I understand sages do more then use the eco around them. Sages kinda create their own eco, though I notice I can also absorb it too." I said thoughtfully.

"Neat!" Daxter said. We walked in silence the rest of the way as we found our way back to the surface. We walked up the ramp just outside the gates together until I started walking off towards Brutter's.

"Where you going?" Jak asked grabbing my hand.

"I'm going home." I looked up to the sky and saw that the sun was setting. "Man he's going to have my ass!" I whined.

"See you around then." Jak said letting go.

"Like always! Keep it cool alright and by the way...you're not a loser don't let anyone tell you otherwise. No one thinks you're a loser except the losers themselves." I said biting my lips at the end. I knew what Errol was going to say to him when he went back to Krews after picking up Krew's payment.

"Uhhh alright. Thanks Jackie." He said lifting an eyebrow before turning around and striding off. I watched him leave and to be honest...I didn't keep my eyes away from his butt. In my defense I tried really hard but my damn eyes wandered.

"I don't have time for this. Daddy is going to murder me!" I said grabing fists full of my hair before doing a 180 and running down the road. 'Mother mother fuck! Mother mother fuck fuck!' I franticly chanted in my head as I was trying to become sonic and go the speed of light. I would have stopped to drag out my blue powers but that would of taken time.

Eventually I did something I had never done before...I hijacked a zoomer. I didn't feel so bad about it since it was some young man. He looked like an ass hole, that or I'm just trying to make myself feel better. I got there in no time at all, now for the hard part. I gulped the lump in my throat down and mustered the courage to walk into the house.

I closed my eyes and twisted the door knob and walked in.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N I OWN NOTHING

"Where have you been?" Brutter said calmly from the couch as he read what looked like a newspaper. He fold it up and looked over at me.

"Before you scold me for being out late I just want to say, I'm sorry." I said holding up my hands in a manner of surrender. He got up off the couch and stalked to me. Every step made me feel smaller and smaller.

"You've been late so much Brutter just don't know what to do anymore!" He said stepping up to me. "Sniff...sniff...Ewww you stinky." He said wrinkling his nose at me. I frowned and lifted a sleeve to my nose and took a whiff. 'Yep I smell awful!'

"I wash other clothes for you. You shower and change." He said pushing me towards the bathroom. I laughed but didn't fight him, a shower did sound nice right now.

I was shoved in the bathroom and the door was shut behind me. I shook my head and started to take off my cloths.

"Here you go! Clean clothes for you!" Brutter proclaimed storming into the bathroom.

"Ahhhh! Brutter I'm not decent!" I screamed grabbing my sweater from the floor and covering my body with it. I picked up my skirt and threw it at him.

"So? Lurker people no mind nakedness. We are free people." He said putting my other set of clothes and towel on the sink.

"What? So like you guys are nudists?" I asked.

"Hmmm yes." Brutter said after a bit of thought. 'Well if my mom was here she would be in heaven cause she loves going in the nude.' To be honest I did prefer to be in the nude sometimes, like when I sleep.

Brutter turned around and walked out the bathroom and shut the door behind him. I turned on the water and let it heat up before stepping under the water. I sighed in contentment as the hot water washed away the day. 'I wonder what my brothers doing?' I though blankly staring at the walls of the shower.

For the most part I've been too distracted to even think of what color underwear I was wearing. Between Brutter, the shop, missions, Jinx and Jak I haven't had much alone time.

"Dinner ready!" Brutter called knocking on my door. 'Looks like I'm not going to get some anytime soon either.' I sighed turning off the water. I dried up in a hurry and threw on my tank top and tights. I didn't feel like putting on the skirt scarf belt and suspenders. 'I'll do it later.' I promised myself as I exit the bathroom.

Brutter had made us meat loaf that night. To say I pigged out would be an understatement. Brutter of coarse took it as a compliment and beamed as he served me seconds.

"So? How's Bella, Russell and Pluto doing?" I asked washing the dishes. Brutter had gone back to his paper at the dining table.

"Oh friends doing well! Very happy to be free. In fact tomorrow Brutter is going to have more Lurker people freed." He said with his nose in the pages.

"Really? Can I help?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Hmmmm." He glanced over at me with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Please! I want to help free them! Slavery is wrong and I want to help stop it." I pleaded.

"Okay, but be careful." He said looking back to his paper. A giant grin took over my face as I finished the last of the dishes. We got ready for bed and turned off the lights. I wiggled under my covers and stared into the dark.

'Well he did say lurkers didn't mind nakedness.' I thought before pulling off my cloths. With that done I passed out. I dreamt of my family that night, we were arguing over which movie was better Silent hill or Pacific Rim.

I was thinking about my dream last night when Jak and Daxter came traipsing up. Brutter was watching the fish fry at the time and didn't notice them right away but when he did, he got excited.

"Its brother Jak and his little orangey pal. Thank the totem I sees you. You help lurkers once time you helps us two?" Brutter asked looking at Daxter as he drank from our barrel of root beer. He just turned the spout and got under...pig. Whatever it is Dax were talking about.

"Look Brutter we got our own problems to deal with right now." Jak snapped. I narrowed my eyes at him but reined in my comment. They really did have a lot of their own problem but still, no need to be so rude.

"But you know big to do ruckus you cause at dig. I know all caves like back of claw, and Mar's tomb nowhere there! Now metal heads find hidden lurker village in caves! They bite and hurt village real bad. And me lurker brothers trapped like animals. "Brutter said getting a little ticked. Not at them but at the metal heads. If he would have told ne sooner I would have gone down and kicked the metal heads asses.

"Uhhh hello they are animals!" Daxter said batting his eye lashes.

"We no longer evil lurking, bad to bones. Orangey boy. We good now. Metal headers are bad. They is enemies." Brutter said. I walked over and leaned forward towards Daxter. I batted my eyes at him and smiled wickedly before slapping the back of his head.

"They're not animal!" I growled straightening up and giving Jak a death glare.

"Yeah I guess we're all in the same boat now." Jak said tiredly. I nodded in agreement wiped my hands with a wash cloth.

"And this ship is sinking fast, brother." Daxter said adding in his two cents.

"Please save six lurker brothers quick. And Brutter will kiss you foots!" He said holding up eight fingers. I giggled and rolled my eyes as I walked out of the shop. "Where is you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to free our Lurker brothers." I waved him off and followed Jak. We got onto a double zoomer and was off.

"How did you know?" Jak asked turning the corner. I had no clue what he was talking about. After a few seconds he stopped the zoomer and asked again. "How did you know?" He looked at me and I stared back at him for a minute before figuring it out.

"Oh um...well you see...Theirs one!" I was filled with relief as I pointed out a hellcat with a lurker in the back. Jak looked to where I pointed and perused it. I flipped out my gun and took aim at the driver.

I wasn't thinking when I took aim and fired. I've been so used to just shooting to kill with the metal heads that I just did the same to the KG. I shot the guy in the head instantly killing the guard.

My eyes widened as I watched the Hell cat drop down. 'No, no no no no no NO!' "NOOOO!" I screamed as tears stormed out of my eyes down my cheeks like they were battlefields.

Jak switched hover zones and Daxter climbed off and opened the cage door. The lurker instantly busted out and ran to the zoomer grabbing Daxter along the way. 'I just killed someone! What if he had a family or kids? Oh my god what have I done.' I started to shake as I covered my face with my hands. The only indicator that the lurker was on was the sudden sift of the zoomer.

"Let's got drop this guy off buddy!" I hear Daxter say. 'Keep it together Jack. Just ignore it until the mission is over. Have a breakdown after.' I though whipping away the tears.

We drove to some sort of tunnel and dropped off the lurker at some sort of pipe near the walls of the city. No matter hard I fought I just couldn't stop the tears. Jak looked over at me with a stern face but instantly soften and looked away.

"Hey? What's wrong with you?" Daxter questioned me. I looked down at him and my lip trembled. I didn't trust my voice so I shook my head and looked away.

The next one we saw Daxter pulled out the Blaster gun and shot the guard driving the hellcat several times killing him. My eyes opened in that moment. This world really wasn't like mine. Death and war ruled over the lands.

It didn't help me though, it just made me feel home sick. I wish I could just go electrocute myself and go home or jump into some portal. Knowing that it was impossible made me feel even worse.

I jumped off the zoomer not waiting for Jak to switch zones. I stalked to the downed hellcat and released the lurker from its cage. It nodded at me and I nodded back as Jak pulled up beside us. Once again we brought the freed lurker to a pipe.

This repeated itself four more times. Each time I would get a grunt or pat from the lurkers I would help free. Jak drove us away until the guards stopped perusing us.

"You never answered me." Jak said while we were we hiding in an alley way in the slums.

"Wha...ohh. um well I know what people think of you. I know you have heard them say it. As far as the loser thing, I knew Errol would be at the HHHS. I didn't want to chance his words getting to you." I said staring up at a building.

"Was that your first time killing?" He asked after a bit making me look at him.

"Human? Yes it was." I said. I don't know why but I felt ashamed of myself. I didn't want to be weak yet my fuck heart and conscious was getting in my way.

"its okay sounds shitty but you'll get used to it." Daxter said trying to make me feel better and he patted my shoulder. It didn't help.

"Back where I live, we didn't kill people without good cause. Every life is sacred, only if someone did something that really deserved death...it's still hard to do." I said honestly.

"You never told me where you lived... Wait I thought people don't live outside the city walls?" He asked me with confusion all over his face.

"What If I told you I went through a portal?" I asked. 'What the heck he doesn't have to know I'm from a different world.'

"You mean like a rift gate?" Daxter interjected.

"Yeah..."

"So you really are like us." Jak said

"I guess." I said with a shrug. Jak stared at the steering wheel for a bit before looking back to me.

"Don't feel bad about killing the KG they would do the same to you without batting an eyelash." Jak spat out. It was hard not to wince at the anger in his voice, or judge him for being able to kill so freely. If it was a game it would be fine but...it's not. At least not anymore.

"I'm sorry for being so weak." I said dropping my head as fresh tears littered my face.

"You are NOT weak. You just have a good heart and you're from a time where blood shed isn't as often." Jak grabbed my arm and scrunched down to look at my face.

"Thank you..." I said getting off the zoomer.

"Don't worry about it. Your one of the strongest people I know." Daxter said as I walked away. I turned around and gave a halfhearted smile. I immediately slinked my way to the shop.

"What wrong?" Brutter asked his face visibly fell. I didn't answer until I reached the counters.

"Nothing Brutter just...need some time alone. Can I go home early?"

"Okay...Brutter see you at home." He handed me the keys and hugged me over the counter.

"Thanks." I said as he released me then started walking home.

Once home I threw the keys across the house and started to sob as I made my way to the shower. I turned on the water and striped down. I stepped in and sat down under the water.

I didn't think about anything, I just cried until I was tired. I got up and threw on my tank top and tights not bothering to dry off and flopped onto the couch.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N I OWN NOTHING

"Waky waky!" I heard Brutter say as something that felt like a finger poked my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked around dully for a few seconds. 'Cool cave...CAVE!'

"Where am I?" I shouted shooting up. My eyes felt like they were going to drop out of my skull. I was in a pile of furs with Brutter standing in front of me. Russell was leaned against the cave wall and Bella was the one who poked me.

"You are in lurker home." Brutter said happily as I stop Bella from, poking me again.

"Why?" I clearly remember crying myself to sleep on the couch last night.

"Lurker people honor you." Said Pluto from under me. Apparently I was on his back I could feel the slight vibration of his chest with his growled words.

"Okay? Care to explain?"

"Lurker people have voted you clan chief."

"...WHAT WHY!" I screamed and ended falling off Pluto's back.

"You have saved Lurker people and are kind. You not like others. You see lurkers no different than humans." Brutter beamed at me crouching down and getting in my face. I stared blinking owlishly at him for a bit before raising an eyebrow.

"Duhhh...you guys aren't. You shouldn't be judged by your difference peoples pasts." I flatly said.

"It honorary."

"Oh...okay like a thane in Skyrim." I turned my head to look at Russell.

"What?" I asked getting up to dust off my tights...'wait!' I looked down at myself and squealed.

"WHY AM I WEARING BASICALLY NOTHING?" I demanded pulling the material on my hips down trying to make it cover more of my thighs. The only thing covering me was a white scarf wrapped around my chest and a thicker one around my bottom.

"We prepare you for ceremony. You make Brutter so proud." He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He then lifted me into a bone crushing hug

"Okay THAT DOESN'T AWNSER MY QUESTION! Why am I dressed in basically nothing?" I pointed to myself spastically.

"Paint." Was all Pluto said before grapping up a stone bowl with red paint in it? Russell picked up another that had pink in it while Brutter held a bowl of blue. I glared at Russell's hand as he went to smear my skin with red. I jumped slightly as I felt two other hands make contact with me.

"What. You know what I'm not questioning this anymore." I said after releasing a sigh and relaxing. The cave was rather hot so the cold paint did feel good.

"Done." Russell said stepping away from me. It took them ten minutes to finish me off, I looked down at myself. I was covered from head to toe with red, pink and blue swirls lines and edges.

"Nice...It's tribal style." I said giving an appreciative nod of my head. They had me stand with my legs and arms out stretched for me to dry out.

"Bella! Hey how have you been?" I asked waiting for it all to dry. She smiled at me and I returned the favor.

"Come! You met lurker elders and rest of lurker clan!" Brutter said excitedly grapping my arm and leading through the tunnels. Eventually we stepped into a huge cave filled with lurkers. My jaw dropped at the sight of them. I mean there had to be like a hundred of them.

Brutter had to pull on my arm a bit to get me to snap out and continue following him. I was taken threw the crowd of lurker to a wall that had several old lurkers sitting around. They all had graying or silver fur.

"Welcome. Lurker people hear of you. Lurker people watch you. Now lurkers respect you." A particularly old looking lurker said. He looked stern and kind of grumpy, that is if you didn't notice the kindness in his eyes.

"Thank you but really I haven't done much." I said blushing as I toed a rock around.

"Modesty is good to have in Clan Chief." Said another old lurker. The other old lurkers in the bunch nodded. There was five of them in all. They were all sitting down on the ground in a row.

"No really I have only helped save six Lurkers and met three others not including daddy!" I said picking up Bella and resting her on my hip. I smiled down at her for a second before I refocused my attention.

"You also named a lurker. Nobody care to name lurker before. Brutter tell of brave one defending lurker pride." Yet another one said.

"But that was only right to do, I mean come on! That guy was begging for an ass beating." I said clenching my fist. 'Boy I wish I did punch him, damn you heart.'

"Yes but humans no do right thing, you do. Clan Chief is honorary title among lurkers. Once it meant that you ruled over all lurkers but we stopped that. We now have votes and elders to guide us." Brutter said patting me on the back.

"Oh...so I'm like a thane from Skyrim!" I proclaimed. 'Whew for a second there I thought they were actually making me a for real Clan Chief.'

"What?" A wrinkled lurker asked.

"Oh...nothing just a reference." I said brushing him off.

"LURKER BROTHERS AND SISTERS WE HONNOR BRAVE LADY TODAY BY NAMING HER CLAN CHEIF! LET THE FESTIVITIES BEGIN!" The old lurker in the middle of the five stood up and yelled. Instantly the crowd roared and I was grabbed by several different pairs of hands.

"BRUTTER!" I screamed as they picked me up and passed me through the crowd. "I DIDNT SIGN UP FOR THIS SHIT!"

"Didn't have to we voted!" A lurker woman said to my right. I wanted to argue with her but I was moved through the crowd to quickly, besides it wouldn't have got me anywhere.

I was passed around for what felt like ever until I was dropped down. The second my feet hit the ground a swarm of little lurker fuz balls rushed to me.

"Ommmphh!" I was pushed over and was being hugs and jumped on the group. "Hey hey hey! Calm down would yeah?" I said picking them off me all except a really big Lurker child that had my leg. It cocked its head sideways then smiled evilly. My eyes widened a bit as the little guy grabbed my foot and began tickling me.

"NOOOO HAHAHA STOP...HA!" I howled rolling over trying to crawl my way from the child. The other children started tickling me as well. "HELP! THEY ARE GOING TO MAKE ME PEE MYSELF!" I yelled many adults around me laughed hard while others giggled or grinned.

I frantically pawed the ground and looked around with blurred eyes. I spotted Bella just feet away from me grinning. I reached out a hand and begged for help but she shook her head. 'TRAITOR.'

"DADDY!" I'M ALERGIC TO ADORABLNESS!" I screamed just as Brutter made his way through the crowd to me.

"Shoo! Shoo! She have enough torture for day." He said waving his hands at the children. They grumbled a bit but got off me. Save for the bigger one from before. I tilted my head up until I could see him.

"Grrrr!" I growled at him making him giggle but get off and run into the arms of a waiting female lurker. I smiled as I watched the female lurker squeeze and love the child to death almost. He didn't seem to mind though.

For the next hour or so I was shown around the caves and little buildings of the lurker homes, it was cool to say the least. He even showed me the blimps his people make.

"You make Brutter so happy!" Brutter exclaimed once we were in a dark tunnel. It wasn't dark enough for me not to see though.

"Thank you, I'm glad you're happy." I said. We walked in silence and I soon found that thoughts of...of what I did came to mind. My chest tightened with guilt and sadness.

"What wrong." He asked snapping me back to reality.

"Nothing..."

"I can tell you lie."

"I killed someone..."

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Yesterday while freeing the lurkers I killed a KG."

"Oh...why sad then?"

"I have never killed before. I think it's wrong to take a life without good cause."

"Is freeing lurker not good cause?" He asked kind of hurt.

"No that's not what I'm saying at all it's just..."

"It okay guard are bad not like metal heads but still bad. You killed saving lurker."

"Yeah but I still feel bad." I said dropping my head.

"That why you Clan Chief."

"What?"

"You kind but strong, good just leader." Brutter said beaming with pride. I smiled a bit but left my head hanging. 'Guess it was a good cause. I'll never get his blood off my hands but, I wouldn't get that lurkers slavery and death off my hands either. I just won't kill anymore unless its for defense...why didn't I like to sound of that either?'

"Can we go now? I love you guys but I want to go to Krew's. I have a feeling something's happening." I whined a bit. 'My Daxter's going to play my favorite mini game sense are tingling.'

"Sure Brutter lead way, come." He said hurrying his steps and turning left. It took us a good hour walk to get back home. I hopped into the shower and took off the scarfs.

I pulled on my red skirt outfit before running from my house to Krew's using blue eco. It was almost as much of a bitch as using yellow only it didn't move like molasses. It was super-fast but hard to control. Once I got it I was flying though.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N I OWN NOTHING

"Hey guys. Whatever Krew put in that machine, he looked really nervous." I heard Tess say as I ran huffing into the HHHS.

"Whatever it is. Krew won't be needing it anymore. He's shall we say, not all together these days, step aside Jak. Let the game player do his stuff." Daxter said eyeing up the metal head bash machine. 'OMG I LOVE THIS MINI GAME!'

"You're such an animal!" Tess said bending down giving Daxter a flirtatious grin. 'You know I would yell bestiality but the animal talks so I'll look the other way on the subject of flirting.'

With a face splitting grin and a wagging tail Daxter swaggered to the machine. He hopped up on it and picked up the hammer. We watched as he hit the green and gold metal heads. I would snicker when he hit a red one and got zapped. The game ended when he reached 1500 points. When this happened the time map was ejected from the machine.

"The time map! You know, sugar plum. If any REAL metal heads came into town, I'd bonk them just like I did in the game." As the dumb fuck was boasting real metal heads were creeping behind him.

"Daxter?"

"They'd be all "don't hurt me, please!" And I'd be all" "too late metal head monkeys! You die screaming" here you know what I'm saying?" Still rambling cluelessly.

"Um..." Jak said.

"Jak! I think these trophies are still walking!" Daxter said finally realizing the threat behind him. "Ma...ma...metal heads! Metal heads! Where's Sig when you need him!?"

"Sig? I think Krew sent sig on one last mission. Something about using mars ruby key to open a secret door in the under port?" Tess said. 'See not all blondes are useless!'

"Of course come on Dax! We need to get to the under port right now!" Jak said rushing out the door.

"I'll take the time map to Keira!" Tess said. 'Ha more proof!'

"Be careful angle cheeks, and your hero will return shortly!" Daxter said bowing. I rolled my eyes and kicked his butt just hard enough for him to face plant. *Plop* mission success. I took pity and picked him up.

"I'm going with you!" I called after Jak with Daxter in my arms. He jumped out of my hands and onto Jak's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" He asked eyeing me up.

"Yeah! I love killing Metal Heads." I said looking around us. The KG and civilians were running around like they had their heads chopped off as metal heads ran amuck. "Speaking of which, shouldn't we help out?"

"No let the KG Handle it. We've got more important things right now." Jak said starting for the under port. I shrugged but every time I saw a metal head chase a civilian I would take out my pistol and kill it. 'Damn need more ammo! Honestly! How could we let the KG handle this? They can't handle shitting without mommy holding their hands.' I huffed.

Once at the Under port. The door opened and we stepped in and on to the elevator. It took us down, I stood still but Jak keep going from foot to foot like he does in the game. It's kind of creepy how much like the game this is but how realistic everything looks.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal two titan suits. 'Oh shit I forgot about this part...I hate this part. Hmmm convenient that theirs two.' I though getting into one.

The seat was comfortable enough. The second I got on the suit stood up and the hatch slide down in place. There was two levers both with a handle and read button.

If I pushed the red button on my right I jumped left button was to pick shit up. The grips were to make the arms thrust and when you moved a lever forward the suit would step out. Pretty easy huh?

We went through a gate into a corridor filled with water. There was oxygen valves we could go over to get more air. There was doors we had to break down and even water type metal heads. They kind of looked like a Tentacruel from Pokémon.

I let Jak be lifted up above the water since he had two people errr...person and ottsel, breathing in his suit. We finally reached a room where the door behind us closed and the water was drained away.

We walked into a hall with a huge gap in the floor and on the other side was Sig defending himself from an onslaught of metal heads. 'Really who put this huge fucking hole here? I mean really what purpose does it server other than piss me off.' I rolled my eyes backing up and lunging to the other side. I barely made it by grabbing the ledge cause my heart to beat spastically. Jak did a rolling jump to get over the huge gap.

"Hey their tough guy!" Jak said giving a wave as we approached. I was smart and had already ducked knowing Sig was going to shot at him.

"Get your skinny ass over here and start shooting? Man was I set up! Krew sent me down here to open some old door with the ruby key you found, and when I did. Metal heads came streaming in from some passage outside the city walls...just like they were waiting for me! There's one!"

"Krew's dead." Jak said still not helping Sig.

"Yeah? Well he's lucky because he would not want me to catch him alive!"

"The metal heads must have promised Krew plenty for him to betray the whole city like this." The 'oh so smart one' said. Thank you caption obvious aka Daxter.

"Let get out of here!" Jak said.

"I second that notion." I screamed as we made our way to a room with blocks. 'Yay more puzzles, I love puzzles!'

"If I can't shot it, it's somebody else's problem. You do something about those blocks I'll hold them off." Sig said. I rolled my eyes but me and Jak worked on the block puzzle as Sig took out the metal heads. Daxter's smart ass keep giving suggestion and advice. He shouldn't do that often.

It wasn't that hard, it was just two blocks after all. Once we placed the two blocks on their platforms they were dragged down and the door opened to a high ceiling hallway.

'Oh man...it's the centipede metal head...I died so much on this part. Oh shit! Will I die! I'm getting a head start.' I though as we rounded the corner. I started to high tail it.

"Did you hear something?" Sig asked behind me. I stopped momentarily to look as the giant metalpede crashed through the wall.

"HHHEERRRREESSS JOOOHHHNNNYYYYYY!" I screamed turning back around and throwing up my hands as I ran making Dr. Zoidberg noises. Probably looked like a grunt from Halo running for its life. Then again I was running for my life.

If running for your life wasn't enough, avoiding electric beams and moving stuff just takes the cake. This would be the most extreme wipeout coarse ever. I started to sweat when Sig had past me and Jak started to gain on me too.

"Move your butt!" Sig yelled as he jumped on a long moving platform. I jumped onto a platform that would come out of the wall then go back in.

"My butt is moving! It's even jiggling I think!" I yelled at him. I jumped onto the long platform and sprinted with my arms out for balance. I jumped off the platform and over a beam. I ran across an old stone bridge and had to jump to make it before the metalpede crawled onto it causing it to collapse. Jak jumped and was caught by Sig and I attached myself to Jak's leg.

"Super sorry...I didn't stretch before running." I said sheepishly. Jak held onto the ledge as Sig bent over and grabbed my arms and pulled me up.

"I think that's the last we'll see of him. You gotta figure out the blocks man." Sig said letting me go as Jak pulled himself up. Jak jumped behind across the gap behind the block and hit it three times.

He jumped back over and I pulled out my pistol and shot it twice. 'Shit I only have on bullet left. Watch it'll be just my luck for it to be a dud.' The door opened and we passed through the threshold to find another block puzzle.

This one had two block but there was shit in our way this time. After we paced around the blocks as Sig took care of the metal heads Jak hit the first block three up, one to the left two up and finally right. I pushed the next block three left four up then one left again.

The doors opened and we all filed through. Before we walked into another death trap I focused on blue. Took me a bit of slowing down and focusing but I finally got it as Jak turned around to ask me what I was doing. We all entered yet another corridor and the walls gave way as the metalpede busted through.

"Great this bad boy again." Sig said as we all started running. I was racing past them like no one's business. I slide under the first moving beam of energy then jumped over the next. I wanted to step over the third but it nicked me causing a painful jolt to go throughout my body and singed my leg.

"Mother fuck!" I screamed hopping on one foot. Sig had caught up with me when the pain finally ebbed. It was easy passing him up again. I was able to much off his platform he shot to get over.

I looked over my shoulders and had to basically swallow my heart. Jak and Daxter were just roughly six feet from the metalpedes jaws. I had to slow down to let Sig shot two platforms that were upside down since I didn't have bullets to spare.

"Follow me close!" Sig screamed back.

"Don't worry you're not shaking me for a while!" I shouted jumping over a beam. I'm pretty sure it was a blue eco beam. Then the fun part, a moving long platform and a eco beam...lovely. We stopped and waited for Jak.

"Later alligator." Sig said jumping down into a square pit. Jak and I soon followed his lead. Jak broke the covering of the next hole and we all jumped down. Jak and I were the first to cross the cracking stone bridge. Sig lagged behind.

"Let's go were almost to the elevator." Jak tensely yelled.

"Looks like we finally lost him chilly peppers. Piece of cake huh?" Sig asked. Both me and Jak were bent over panting even Dax was. I think he was panting from the scare of it though. "Now you boys are REAL wastelanders! I say it's about time we take this giant to the metal head leader himself!" Sig said stopping in the middle of the bridge.

"Yeah! Um Sig please move towards us!" I said getting anxious.

"What a trophy he'll make!" Sig said dreamily ignoring me.

"SIG PLEASE!" I pleaded.

"We find a way to juice up Mar's old gun then Boom Baby! We'll storm the nest guns blazing." Sig continued on.' Jak and Daxter looked like they liked the idea. I do to only one thing...'

"Hell, we'll take them all on together you two and me! Side by side, nothing will stop us cause we..." Sig paused and looked up as the ceiling cracked and the metalpede came falling threw.

"SIG!" we all screamed and the bridge, Sig and the metalpede feel to what looked like their deaths. I face palmed myself. 'You're going to miss it all if you just stand there...idiot.' I finished my last thought.

"So uhhh...what's plan B?" Daxter asked.

"Plan B is fuck you." I said. We got in the elevator and were taken back to the surface. As soon as we stepped out Jak's communicator buzzed.

"This is Keria! Thanks for getting the artifact guys! Its strange, the time map had a bunch of old coordinates on it. Come see me at the stadium." And with that she hung up.

"Hi ho hi ho off to the stadium we go." I said with mock enthusiasm. It was a nightmare getting to the stadium with all the people, metal head and KG running around. Eventually we got smart and took zoomers. I followed Jak to the stadium and once we were there I was kind of glad to not have to deal with the checkpoint.

"The rift riders finished. But if my father's right and the ring is somewhere in the metal head nest. How are we going to get the rift rider their and us it." Keria asked Jak as soon as we got off our zoomers and approach. I hung back like a shadow not really liking Keria so much.

I had to be honest I had a crush on Jak, and Keria kind of called him a monster and trusted a guy like Errol...ewww.

"LOOK Brutter just knew friends would need lift if metal headers attack!" Brutter said lifting my spirits. A lurker blimp lowered itself to the ground on the other side of the Stadium entrance. The driver was Russell.

"Brutter you da man!" Daxter said.

"Lurker balloons finest lifters in world! But their easy target." I beamed saying what Brutter was just about to say.

"Right you guys get the rift rider to the nest I'll stay here and protect your take off and get away." Jak added seriously.

"Once again...being your friend SUCKS! I wanna go on the balloon.." Daxter sulked.

"You keep stadium safe while we prep balloon for get away." Brutter said.

"Oh no! Here they come! METAL HEADERS!" both me and Brutter screamed. I giggled and watched Brutter run to the Lurker balloon. Daxter gave me a funny look but I just shrugged it off.

Both old Samos and young used their powers to lift up the rift rider. 'Let's get her done! But first I'm going to change into my dark self. We'll be back after these short messages!'


	24. Chapter 24

A/N I OWN NOTHING

All around us Scorpion metal heads dug themselves from the ground. The bigger tiger like metal heads were all running in our direction.

Both Samos's used their sagely powers to lift the rift rider in the air but they were very slow. It was me and Jak's job to make sure they were protected while carrying it. Boy did we have our work cut out for us.

I looked down at my clawed hands and smiled. 'The voices...they demand blood, I'll give it to them.' Jak was shooting at the metal heads left and right. A scorpion metal head came up at me and tried stinging me with its tail.

I laughed evilly as I caught its tail. I snapped the offending appendage in half causing the metal head to cringe and hiss in pain, it was music to my ears. Blood oozed out of the metal head into my hands. It tingled my skin from the dark eco that resided with in.

Two more scorpion metal heads charged me. I used the metal head in my hand as a bat and smacked the nearest one away. Then I swung it down onto the next one like a hammer. As it was dazed from the blow I stomped down on its tail and used my claws to rip out its skull gem.

The metal head in my hands was now unmoving and its own skull gem was cracked. I frowned and hurled it away from me. I started to run towards the two sages when I felt something stab the back of my thigh.

Snarling I whipped around and immediately grabbed the metal head scorpion by the tail and repeatedly slammed it to the ground several times. Its blood splatter everywhere, I don't know how many times I slammed it down but once I was done it didn't look like a scorpion metal head anymore. It was just a mangled pile of bruised and bloody meat.

I looked up and dropped the metal head when I saw a tiger like metal head charging after the sages. I looked for Jak but he was several feet away being ambushed by several metal heads. I roared at the metal heads direction causing it and many other metal heads to jump or whip their heads in my direction. I got on all fours and ran to it, it tried to run away and continue its plan to attack the sages. I mustered all the strength I could get into my legs and jumped at it.

I slammed into it causing us to roll away. It slashed at me and pined me down to the ground. I kicked at its gut but it didn't budge. It opened its mouth and lunged for my face but I put my arm up. It chewed on my arm trying to rip it off but I pushed my arm into its mouth as far as I could.

I felt warm liquid that was my blood flow down my arm and it just pissed me off. I grabbed its lower jaw with my free hand and pushed it off me until I was kneeling down. I removed my arm and quickly grabbed its upper jaw.

It squirmed and tried to get away but I held on tightly and I straddled its back and forced it to look up. I then pulled its jaws apart slowly and watch it panic and squirm. It tried slashing at me and turning its head but all that soon stopped when I got impatient and ripped its lower jaw off its body.

I got up and stalked over towards Jak. Daxter was the first one to see me and if he could he would of paled. I didn't blame him though I was covered in mine and metal head blood and looked pissed.

"Ahhh Jak! Jak? Pissed off Jackie at three o'clock." He screamed pointing at me. Jak turned his head and his eyes widened. A tiger metal head came up on him while he was looking at me. I threw the jaw I was still holding at it causing Jak to duck. It hit the metal head square in the face. Jak looked behind him and shot the metal head then looked back at me. I smiled widely and gave him a salute before working on a group of metal heads.

The fun was soon over when the sages finally made it to the lurker balloon. I was panting loudly as I stumbled towards them coming down from my adrenaline and blood high.

I blinked away my dark powers and instantly felt like throwing up or passing out, either one would do. I had many slashes all over my body and quite a few gashed on my legs from being stung, dark eco was oozing out of these holes but would soon be absorbed back into my skin.

"Good job to the both of you. You must be the girl I've heard about." The young Samos said.

"Yeah, totally!" I breathed out just trying to stay up.

"Hold on child I'll get you fixed up." The older Samos said coming up to me. He took my hand into his. I gasped and jerked my arm away when a glowing green light came from his hand.

"Come now it will heal you." He said giving me a comforting smile. I placed my hand back into his still glowing hands. A warm sensation crawled from my fingers up to my arms and onto the rest of my body. My vision would tint green every now and again. My wounds began to seal themselves up, but as they did a hissing noise could be heard and some steam could be seen rising from the edges of each wound.

"Whew! Jackie how long has it been since you brushed you teeth? You breath is literally green!" Daxter said waving his hand in front of his nose. Jak raised an eyebrow at me which caused me to get frustrated.

"What? No way!" I defended myself then cupped my hand in front of my mouth and breathed into it. Sure enough, my hands had green mist in them. Curious I sniffed my hand, it smelled minty.

"Oh my god! This is kind of cool, weird but cool." I said happily. 'This is probably my green powers...green breath, and super healing? Oh well.'

"Up! Up! And away!" Brutter said as the lurker balloon lifting up into the air with Russel, Keria, Brutter, the rift rider and both Samos's.

"Must be nice floating away while we DIE down here!" Daxter complained.

"We'll meet near the nest! See you soon. JAK! Be careful!" Keria shouted down at us. 'Well at least she cares.'

"Yeah, Jak. Be careful!" Dax snapped at him." You too, both of you are crazy."

"You know what they say, there has never been a genius who wasn't a little crazy." I said philosophically.

"That's okay, it just means we have more fun." Jak said to me smiling.

"That too! That too!" I nodded my head in agreement and followed him to our zoomers. Jak's communicator buzzed and when we answered we heard a voice say.

"Jak...Kor...construction site." Then it cut off. We looked at each other before he put the communicator up and we booked it to the construction site. We ran in the door and up the flight of stairs. The doors opened and a computer generated voice said leaving city safe zone.

We ran out into a wide expanse of space with various building supplies and barrels of dark eco. Below us was the Baron and three KG. Jak ran down the wooden ramp. Kor jumped down from the sky.

"Kor? What's going on?" Jak said when Kor jumped down from the sky. I decided I would stay where I was for now, didn't wanna get caught in the cross fire. 'I know I'm kind of a pussy but hey! I knew Jak wouldn't get hurt.'

"I'm sure you know...deep down in your darkest nightmares. We've met before. Remember? Everything's going exactly as planned. HAHAHAHAHA! "Kor said as he threw away his cane and started to transform into his true self.

"Jak! It's the Metal Head Leader!" Daxter screamed pointing out the obvious.' Honestly someone get this guy a metal.' I thought rolling my eyes before face palming.

"Now you see! Without the shield wall disrupting my powers inside the city. I am my full potential now! So for the last time, give me the Precursor Stone! "Kor bellowed.

"If the city must die, then we all die!" And like an idiot the Barron charged at Kor. Kor shot a dark blast that sent the Baron and his men like fifty feet in the air. They crashed into the wall causing shit to fall on top of them. 'You guys are just so fuck smart aren't ya?' I snorted I must be in a bad mood I guess.

"I will find that Stone if I have to crush this city one brick at a time!" Kor proclaimed flying away. Jak ran to the pile of rubble the Baron was under and threw off a big piece of sheet metal.

"You are the supreme weapon, Jak. And I made you. Still, any leader worth his salt always has his backup plan..." He said pulling out a red button. When he pressed it the floor opened up to reveal a round, I don't know bomb, with the Precursor Stone on it.

"Remember, the first rule in making a bomb...is to always make two!" He said then finally died.

"Yeeahh, okay I'm going in." Daxter said bounding into the opening under the Stone.

"Man. What a mess a junk in here! All jumbled coils and switches! Should I unhook the blue wire? Wait a minute?! Are Ottsels color blind?! Let me just break a few more things and see if anything pops loose...BOOM! HAHA! Gottcha! Like candy from a baby! "Daxter exclaimed puffing out his chest. Jak caught the Precursor Stone and ran back towards me not even glancing on the Baron dead body again.

We headed, with the Precursor Stone, to the port of South town. The town was still a bloody mess and the screams of many people could be heard. Ashlin and Torn had called Jak but I was booking it so fast I couldn't hear what they said. Not that I needed to, I already knew it almost word for word.

The whole time I sent a silent prayer that Martha and Gabriel would be alright. That and the lurker people, they could be getting attacked too! I paused at a KG dead body and started to check his ammo. I was so focused that when Jak shot a metal head close to me I jumped.

"Hurry up we don't have time for this!" He commanded me. I nodded and set back to work only to find the guy didn't have the ammo I needed.

"I know, I know, but I need ammo! Otherwise I'll be basically a sitting duck! Even if you left me here!" I said getting up and running for the next KG body. It surprised me that I had to run so far to get to another one. 'Tough little bastards aren't they?'

"We could get you some at the gun course." Daxter said in a panic as I kneeled down.

"No! Think Daxter they probably already swiped up that ammo! It's the first place I would go so others would too! Found some!" I exclaimed pulling out several clips of yellow ammunition. I shoved them into my thigh pouch and we were back on tract.

We got to the South Town port and packed ourselves into a type of zoomer that had a boxed in back. It looked like a car from the real world or should I just say my world. It lifted us up and slowly closed the door letting us see the city up high as it was being destroyed. I sighed and sat down for the probably long ride. After all I'm like ninety percent sure that it's going to take more than a second to get to the wasteland.

Black, it was all I could see. 'Awe fuck! I feel asleep again. They better not leave me.' I thought hissing. I looked around me until I spotted green, blue, red yellow, and dark mists. They were swirling around themselves, never truly mixing though. They all stopped and there was an eerie silence for what seemed like forever.

"Wake up, were here." I heard a distant voice say. Then like a cheetah pouncing they all came roaring towards me.

"Maybe we should just leave her?" Jak said causing me to jump up.

"No!" I screamed throwing my hands out. I cocked my head back and retracted my arms and watched as the colors from my dream danced on my skin. They weren't nowhere near as dark as in my dream. You had to almost squint to see it.

"Are you okay to do this?" Jak asked concerned.

"I'm not going to be dead weight if that's what you're concerned about." I said in mock anger making his eyes almost budged. He began to open his mouth but I smiled widely at him.

"Well then, dead weight, let's go." He put extra enthusiasts on 'dead weight'. We stepped out into the dessert air, it was surprisingly cold.

There was a lot of jumping metal head which annoyed the fuck out of me. I would have to wait for them to land before shooting them. I didn't dare waste ammo trying to get them in midair that was Jak's thing.

Then there was a flying spider metal head. No not just a flying spider metal head, but a Giant flying spider metal head. Did I mention this bitch had wings and could fly? Good grief I HATE spiders so much. Don't confuse it with fear though.

It was like I had gone into yellow mood because I was shooting this giant asshole from hell directly in the eyes. It died and its gem popped out. As we walked by I shot it in the head one more time.

"Eeeshhh! Your scary you know that?" Daxter yelled at me.

"No not scary just hate spiders!" I said staring him down blinking innocently.

"Yeah yeah...HEY! What's with the yellow eyes?" He pointed a finger at me.

"What? Man I changed into yellow without trying to? THATS A IMPROVEMENT!" I shouted. "The yellow eyes help me with accuracy, they'll good away soon." I said after calming down. We reached a sort of valve type thing in the ground and Jak turned it till it was completely to the dirt.

A metal pillar raised up and we made our happy way to it. Once we were on it and continued our path on the yellow brick road we were greeted with more metal heads. YAY...not. at least this time I was able to shot them in air. I had the song 'Boss ass Bitch' in my head. Didn't mean I wasn't happy as hell once we reached Mar's giant gun.

"There isn't much hope now. With the Shield wall destroyed. It's just a matter of time before the metal heads overwhelm us. You should just go through the rift back to your own time Jak and get away from this horrible place." Ashlin said threw the communicator when Daxter picked it up.

"I see your point. Come on Jak." Daxter said turning around and taking a few steps.

"This place is worth fighting for!"

"We'll hold out for as long as we can! Fare well! "Ashlin said before hanging up.

"Precursor Stone. Gun. Nest! "Jak pushed the Precursor Stone into a hole making the gun instantly charge up with a green glow.

"Light 'er up, padre!" Daxter said jumping onto Jak's shoulder.

"HAHAHAHA! Eat this!" Jak said with an almost evil grin as the gun blasted a hole in the nest.

"That ought to wake 'em up!"

"Let's go take care of business."

"What? You mean, go in there? Ahh, I'm right behind you!" Daxter cowered behind Jak's shoulder. He could give anyone cowered slash heroic wipe lash. Jak grabbed the Precursor Stone back.

"Yeah well I'm in front of you!" I called after I started running towards the hole in the nest.

"This isn't a game!" Daxter lectured me. I simply laughed him off and paused to ransack a crate of yellow ammo. I left the other two for Jak since I was a nice person.

It was torture getting to the hole in the nest. There was jumping and spider metal heads EVERYWHERE. It was very aggregating. Once we reached the entrance of the hole I couldn't help but to feel wary. 'I could die here? I think I would have been better off at the city. Wait a minute I'm not a Daxter! Just shake it off Jackie! You can sooo do this...maybe. If not it would make a good story to tell in Valhalla.' With those finally thoughts Jak had caught up and I steeled myself to charge in.

The place didn't look all that different, if you ignored the greenish yellow light things, dark eco pools and oh yeah...THE SWARM OF METAL HEADS INCLUDING A METAL HEAD THE SIZE OF A BUILDING. You know if it didn't shot off electricity and wouldn't try to kill me...I would ride that fucker.

Of course there just had to be like a million spider metal heads also. Oh get this it's just beautiful, my yellow powers started to strain to the point I had to let it go before my vision got any worse. At this point we had killed a third Spider, so that's good.

We finally entered an area that had yellow stuff all over it and a cave entrance that if you squinted real hard...well at least I had to since everything was a bit fuzzy. I was legally blind in one eye but the other one is just fine usually...Anyways off topic here. It looked like Kor's head! It has a giant yellow rock over the top of the entrance and jagged points on the sides. 'Heerrreeessss your sign Jeff Foxworthy." I said as we ran towards the cave entrance.

We were ambushed by more jumping metal heads and I was powerless to do anything besides dodge and let Jak take care of it.

"Hey are you out of ammo?" He asked me when the cost was clear.

"No, yellow powers when used to long they make me go fuzzy in the eyes." I said as we jogged into the cave.

"You wanna hang back?" He asked me.

"Hell no! I'll be fine...he's a big target couldn't miss the fucker if I tried!" I said as we stopped at a ledge with the so called target hanging from what looked like strings from the ceiling. 'Here we go, the final countdown!'


	25. Chapter 25

A/N I OWN NOTHING. THANK YOU NextUmbra For the favorite and the follow it encourages me as a writer. I'm planning on making a second story after this it'll take place in Jak 3? How would you guys like that?

"Finally, you've decided to join us and you brought the Precursor Stone. Good, the boy will now play his final part." Kor said to use as we approached. The rift ring was to our right.

"Not this time." Jak spat out at him.

"Oh, but this child is such a part of this! Such a part of you! Don't you recognize him? The boy is you Jak! And this place...this is where you began. In the future!" He said as he showed us young Jak in a purplish shield asleep.

"But how...?" He asked.

"You were hidden in the past on the hope that you would gain the skills to face me today. But Onin was wrong! Now that you've been altered with dark eco, the stone will never open for you. Your younger self, however, still has the pure gift! He alone can awaken the Stone and the Precursor entity, which sleeps inside!"

"This stone is a Precursor?" Jak looked down at the Precursor Stone in a new light.

"The last Precursor Egg! Mar was clever. He covered his tracks well through time, hiding his last egg from me. And building the shield and city to defend it! It has been a long siege but today. I will finally feed on the last Precursor Life Force!" Kor proclaimed. 'Getting a little excited their man, it's like the Precursor Stone is the last Twinkie...in that case you can't have it...my Twinkie.' I thought trying to get over my nervousness or should I call it dread?

"Ah. I think you're forgetting one little thing, Metalo-maniac! We got the Precursor Stone!" Daxter said deciding to grow a pair.

"Not for long..." Kor shouted shooting a dark energy blast at us. The ground crumbled around us and we feel. I turned dark the second I felt myself falling. I wasted no time pushing the rubble off of me. I turned to my head to my left to see Jak had already gotten up and was dark. "DIE!" Kor said sending the boy to the far wall of the cave.

'Ding ding! First round!' I though scrambling up. Both I and Jak shifted back to normal. Kor sent a few eggs on the ground. 'Okay can barely see shit so melee the eggs shot at the metal bitch! I mean Kor.'

I saw a bright light around where Kor was out of the corner of my eye just in time to dodge his attack. 'Holy shit! I think I left my heart back their...' I heard the screeched of a scorpion metal head and picked up my speed. 'Who needs a heart anyways they're over rated anyways!'

Jak on the other hand was making great progress stomping or shooting eggs as he neared the shot at the metal head fuck face hanging from the ceiling. I kicked an incoming metal head as hard as I could then pulled out my pistol and started opening fire on Kor. The next blast was once again aimed at me which I barely got away from but my arm did get burned.

"WHY ARE YOU PICKING ON ME ASS HOLE!" I screamed at him holding onto my hurt arm as I ran. I jumped up and landed onto a metal head. I held it still by stepping onto its tail then kicked in its head twice before it died.

'Man...I must of been really over killing those ones at the stadium...oh well double tap for safety or maybe it was triple in my case.' I shot at Kor again and he flailed a bit and some of the stuff he was hanging on came lose.

"When one third down, two thirds to go!" I screamed jumping up with my hands in the air. I caught what I was doing a world of slapped myself if I had the time! Kor charged up another blast and I knew it would be a double shot. I panicked and ran as fast as I could basically flailing my arms.

"What are you doing?" Daxter yelled from Jak shoulder as I pasted them.

"EEEPPPPPP! RUNNING!" I shouted not looking back. I could feel the heat of the first blast on my back but not the seconds. I slowed slightly and looked back to see that Jak had to do a rolling jump to get away. "Sorry!" I shouted.

In my opinion me and Jak running in opposition directions in a circle was a great strategy plan! Kor shot more eggs on the ground which caused me to work more on them then actually Kor himself.

With me killing off the eggs with a mad vengeance Jak had more time to shoot at Kor. Not to say I got them all he still had to shoot a few hatched metal heads. It caught me off guard when he detached himself from the ceiling.

My eyes widen and I could feel my anxiety. I liked it better when he was hanging in one spot. Bright side...no more eggs! He took a swipe at Jak but he quickly dodged. Next thing I know is Kor's heads is glowing from charging another blast and was looking straight at me. A deep frown plastered onto my face and I started running away at an angle.

The first blast missed me by feet the second by inches. The third on missed my by a hair, once again I was burned. I hissed and feel to my hands and knees.

"JACKIE!" I heard Jak scream before hearing several gun shots. I scrambled to my feet and looked behind me to see Kor leering over me. I turned around and launched myself under him.

It wasn't the smartest move but I crawled out behind him but was knocked back to the ground by his tail. Really was getting tired of this guy. He seriously needed to die. I got back up as Kor loaded up another blast.

I started to run for dear life and soon was neck in neck with Jak and Dax. The second blast once again singed me and I knew the next one would be a direct hit for the both of us. So in a split second of courage and stupidity I pushed Jak away and tried to jump to the side as well. I wasn't fast enough and got the full impact.

It was like getting hit by a fucking semi! A semi on fire made of spikes, and PAIN! My back arched and my mouth opened in a silent scream of pain. My knees wobbled then buckled under me and I fell to the ground.

"Get up!" Daxter screamed. I opened my eyes when I felt his hand grab my cheeks. "Now would be a good time!" He screamed getting into my face. I yanked my head away and looked towards Jak. He had volcanic fury out and was shooting at Kor without mercy. Kor got down to the ground and released a blast that would cover the ground.

I did my best to get up not wanting a second helping. I scooped up Daxter and crouched down. With all my might I jumped up and over the blast. Landing on my knees with a long drawn out breath I released my hold on Dax.

"Come on just walk it off!" Daxter cheered climbing on to my shoulder. 'Fuck! You try walking this shit off! I feel extra crispy.' I whined in my head but none the less I got up and started to stiffly walk as far as I could from Kor.

I began shooting at him again but my arm was shaking. I knew I was missing every now and again. Jak kept coming at him with his gun doing circles around him and dodging his attacks. I nearly cried from happiness when Kor collapsed. He tried to get up but feel back down. His wings popped out of his back and he flew to the rift ring.

I jogged up to Jak and let Dax jump back to his rightful place as Kor slammed against the ring then exploded. We both shield our eyes from the body matter that was sent flying at us. Kor's head landed just a few feet from us. I took a good look at his lifeless head before passing out.

"Wake up! She not waking up!" I heard but didn't really comprehend. A large weight was put on me knocking the wind out of me. I opened my eyes and tried to push off the furry thing that was on me. 'Wait? Furry?' It finally clicked as I looked down on Brutter who was weeping with his head and arms on my stomach.

"Get off! Your killing me!" I wheezed.

"Oh? You no dead!" Brutter said snapping his head up and getting off me only to pull me into a gentle hug. He kissed the top of my head several times before resting his head onto my shoulder.

"Me? Dead? Pffff the closest I'll get to that is when I'm sleeping." I said as tears stinged my eyes. I looked around to see Jak, Dax, Keria, old Samos and Russell. We were in the sky on the lurker balloon.

"Hey Daxter?" I asked nodding my head up once at him.

"What?"

"Happy you got to go in the balloon now?" I asked giving a lopsided grin. He didn't answer me and just shook his head. Jak got down to one knee at my side as Brutter let me go.

"You feeling alright? You had us worried when you passed out on us." Jak said.

"Yeah." I said moving my arms and finding that it only felt minimally burned. "Did you heal me Samos?" I asked craning my neck to look past Jak at him.

"No, that was all your doing." He said stroking his beard.

"Oh...don't tell me my breath went green again." I asked looking to Jak.

"Afraid so...I wanna thank you for helping me out back there." He said rubbing the back of his head looking away.

"Your welcome but you could of done it yourself really. I didn't help much at all, never have helped much ever really." I said blushing with embarrassment.

"You kidding me! Can you imagine what would of happened if I got hit with that blast!" Daxter said.

"Hmmm...Roast Ottsel?" I asked. I scrunched up my nose and said. "That doesn't sound too tasty."

"You never know until you try." Jak joked chuckling.

"HEY! That's not funny!" Dax screamed at us.

"Orangey warrior right! Fish taste much better any how's!" Brutter said causing me to lose my shit till my eyes watered and I couldn't breathe.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up." Daxter said pouting. I calmed down and wiped my face before I yawned.

"When will we get back?" I asked

"In half hour!" Brutter answered.

"Great..." I whispered nestling into Brutter's fur. It wasn't long until I was falling asleep to the sound of the wind, the others conversations and the faint thump of Brutter's heart.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N I OWN NOTHING

Once we landed in the stadium Brutter woke me up and practically made me go with Jak and them. I kind of just wanted to go home since I knew what would happen anyways. But Brutter insisted so here I am sitting on the ledge of South Towns port outside of the newly dubbed Naughty Ottsel...aka HHHS. The others were inside hanging out and what not. Me, I had a Mud slide so I was all good.

"Hey Sig." I greeted when I saw him coming from the corner of my eye.

"Hey there, you're not surprised to see me? Well that ruins the fun." He said stopping in his tracks.

"I knew you wouldn't die. Did try to warn you though."

"Was that what you were trying to do?" He asked.

"Yyyeeeeppp! Go on in the chilli peppers are inside." I said going back to watch the fireworks. I sat their in solitude for a few minutes

"Hey their princess! Heard you helped save the town with Jakie boy." I heard Jinx say behind me.

"Yeah...I guess I did help a little." I said only slightly turning my head towards him and he set down beside me.

"Yeah right I bet you did most the work." He said throwing his hand around my shoulder.

"Mmmhhhmm hey you got a little brown around here. " I said motioning to my nose as I watched the fireworks.

"Very funny! That's why I like you! You've got a sense of humor!"

"Boy I got humor for days!" I said finally looking at him. He was in his normal get up with of coarse a cigar in him mouth. 'Really? Were you born with a cigar in your mouth?' The sounds of Pecker and Daxter fighting caused both of us to look back at them. Once I saw sig pick up the two I turned my head back.

"Jinx?" I said. I didn't know what I wanted to say really. Well I did but I just didn't know how to put it or what to say first. I wanted to tell someone everything that has happened.

"What?" He asked I looked over at him but then looked back down and chickened out.

"Never mind." I mumbled. He let it go and I was thankful. Really if he proceeded I might of caved in. After a few Jinx offered to take me to his friends to have a party. I was tempted but told him to go on and leave me.

Once again I was alone. The fired works had stopped and the town got a little quitter. I just stared off into space thinking about home, my little adventure here, prison, and what was to come. I couldn't just hide under a rock. The oracles told me it was destiny. I didn't do much to help out so far. Maybe, there's more that is going to be expected of me soon.

'Am I really up for this? Could this still be all just a dream? No...it can't I wouldn't know how to feel if it was.'

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice said beside me causing me to jump out of my train of thought. I looked left then right and found that Jak had sat himself beside me. 'When did he get here?'

"Um...no. I mean yes, I mean!" I blurted out.

"Crazy isn't it?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah it is...where's Dax? Wait let me guess...Tess." I said. 'Yay it rhymed!'

"Yeah, what are you doing here all alone?"

"Thinking." I said vaguely

"About..."

"Home."

"Yeah? Samos said you couldn't go home threw the rift ring even if we sent you. I wanted to wake you up and at least give you the option."

"No he's right. I'll never go back home. I'm going to die here in this strange world."

"If you can't go home by a rift gate then how did you get here? You said you came threw a portal."

"I did it just, wasn't a rift gate. I don't know how it happened. I don't know where or when I am."

"That's strange."

"No what's strange is growing a pair of large ears!"

"What's so strange about your ears they are actually pretty small."

"Not where I come from. We have very small ears that are very rarely pointy and they only extend maybe an inch out."

"Really? Must be strange then."

"Nahh you get used to it. Theirs myths and legends of people with long ears in my world." Silence engulfed us and we watched the night sky. "It's okay, I guess."

"What's okay?" Jak said looking back to me.

"All of this, what has happened. I've never been a very normal girl. I miss my family and all but...at least I'll have one hell of a story to tell when I die! The oracle said it was destiny I came here. I think it was just by chance really, it's almost like a dream. A really bad and good dream."

"Yeah? Well, I'm glad you're here. I would of gone crazy without your constant chatter in prison. That and you're singing."

"WHAT! You heard me singing!"

"Yeah I would hear you when I would start to gain consciousness. Eventually I would just lay there and act like I'm asleep."

"What why?"

"Nothing better to do, besides it wasn't half bad. You do know a lot of song that I never hear before. Guess now I know why."

"Oh...thanks I guess." I said yawning. "Well Jak it was fun killing shit with you but...I'm going to go hit the hay."

"I couldn't have done it without you." I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"What?

"I mean it. I saw your wounds, Samos couldn't believe you didn't pass out immediately. If it was me I wouldn't have been able to go on."

"Oh...gee I don't know what to say. Thank you?" I said looking down at my shoes.

"No, thank you. Goodnight Jackie."

"I'll see you around."

"Like always." He said. I walked home that night with a huge grin on my face. Maybe I could do this. Maybe it wasn't all that bad, it could always get worse. Like getting banished.

'Oh shit! Am I going to get banished too! Man just when I was feeling relaxed and carefree!' I sighed as I got a gut feeling I was right. 'Well looks like I'm going to be training with Onin religiously. At least for now shits alright.'

I got home to find Brutter passed out on his bed. I smiled and tip toed around him to the bathroom. I took a quick shower then went to bed not even bothering to dry up or put on clothes. I dreamt of training with Onin, my adventure and somehow getting trapped in prison again. It was a strange restless dream. When I woke up in the middle of the night I just chalked it all up to my brain processing everything that has happened. I didn't need to worry on it for too long.

Outside was a city to rebuild and the world to save yet again. This was only the beginning.

EDITIED BY NALLA6061


End file.
